Vengeance
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway. Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata
1. PROLOGUE

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** March 28, 2010  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_PROLOGUE_

It was raining.

The weather was perfectly fitting. Large, grey clouds hung low in the vast skies, preventing warm sunlight to touch land, allowing the proper gloom to wash throughout battle-ridden terrain in steady torrential showers, cleansing crimson liquid from scattered weapons, soaking three unmoving figures in a large clearing, two forms breathing heavily in tire, one absolutely still in lifelessness.

Torn clothes shifted irritatingly against sore, open wounds and the rain water did nothing to help. Broken bones throbbed, entire bodies shook, fingers clenched into tight fists as if the action itself would lessen the pain.

"…Why did you help me?"

Uchiha Sasuke lifted his head, ebony hair sticking to the skin of his face due to the rainwater, but his dark eyes easily found the unmistakable orange and black of Uzumaki Naruto. However, the blonde didn't meet his gaze, he was slumped against a tree, just as badly wounded as the Uchiha, but his royal blue eyes were unfocused, a slight wince twisting his features as he adjusted his seated position. Sasuke silently examined the Leaf Shinobi, noticing that he was bleeding from various wounds, his right arm was broken, and bruises littered his tanned skin as well as chakra-burns from the Kyuubi's emergence during the vicious battle.

Turning his head away, Sasuke was only met with the image of a prone, hooded figure laying meters away, soaked by the rain and the scarlet blood leaving the motionless body, rivulets slithering against the ground only to be stopped by the discarded orange mask, the item cracked, the lone opening staring up at the weeping heavens.

"…Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's frown deepened slightly, feeling Naruto's gaze directed at him but he refused to meet it. Instead he grunted as he moved, trying to get into a standing position, using Kusanagi to steady his fatigued body. Across the clearing, he could hear Naruto trying to do the same.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated, a little firmer than before, louder, clearly wanting an answer.

This time, Sasuke did meet Naruto's stare, making sure the blonde also felt his intense, annoyed glare; brows furrowed sharply for further effect, "Hn."

Naruto didn't back down, he met Sasuke's glower with a fierce scowl of his own, blue eyes deepening in color, "…What do you plan on doing now, Sasuke? You've killed Danzou, you've killed Konoha's Village Elders, you've killed Uchiha Obito," Naruto flinched faintly as he took a step forward, "Anyone else you plan on killing?"

Sasuke stared at the boy – no, they were _men_ now – appraisingly. He could see that Naruto was angry, Sasuke was unsurprised; he had attacked his beloved Village in the dead of night to kill Konoha's Council Members. He could also see that the blonde was wary, confused even that the Uchiha had turned traitor on Madara and aided Naruto in defeating him when it seemed like the Kyuubi-Vessel was close to losing – close to death. But one deed of assistance couldn't wipe Sasuke's Record. Naruto could be his next victim, Konoha could still be an enemy to the young Uchiha; Sasuke was an ambiguity.

Throwing another glare at the exhausted blonde since Naruto was crouching into a defensive position, still unsure of Sasuke's motives, the Uchiha walked towards the swirling, orange mask on the ground and stepped on it, causing the object to crack into several pieces, "…I killed Danzou and the Elders because they wronged my Clan; they _deserved_ it. I killed Obito because his goals spat on what Itachi wanted," His fist clenched against Kusanagi's hilt, "He _deserved_ death too."

Naruto's stance slackened fractionally with confusion, "And Konoha?"

Sasuke's fist lost tension and his obsidian stare connected with brightened blue, "…Your Village is of no concern to me. My vengeance is settled."

At those words, Naruto seemed to brighten with a hope that Sasuke did not want to see, in fact, the slowly growing grin on the blonde's face made his frown deepen, "Then that means–"

"–I am not going back to the Hidden Leaf, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted darkly, taking a step away from him, in the direction opposite of Fire Country, "I _refuse_ to."

The Uchiha could imagine frustration on Naruto's expression, hearing his steps stumble after him, "But _Sasu_–"

"_No_," The ex-Avenger growled with finality as he glared at Naruto from over his shoulder, ignoring the pain that came with his harsh movements, "Konoha is no longer my home, I _don't_ want to go back, so _stop trying_ to bring me back."

"But _why_?" Naruto pleaded desperately, angry, "We've worked so _hard_; it's not _Team Seven_ without _you_!" He shook his head, and in the rain it looked as if he was crying – maybe he was, "You have a home with _us_, Sasuke! W-We're _family_."

Sasuke's eyes flashed, "My family _died_ twelve years ago. There's _nothing_ left for me in that Village, _nothing_."

"Do we really mean so little to you, Sasuke?" The question was softly spoken, so _broken_, "Me and Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan…Are you really willing to cut off those bonds?"

Sasuke was silent for several moments, memories unbidden flashing in his mind, of times before his defection, and his jaw clenched as he suppressed those images, "…I already cut those bonds. Years ago," He stared at Naruto blankly, "It's _you_ that isn't willing to let go of something that won't come back."

"But–"

"I _can't_ go back to that Village, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, soft, and he closed his eyes because his body ached and he was _so_ tired, "Not after the injustice of what they did to handle my family," He opened his eyes and obsidian pierced through royal blue, "Can you _really_ ask me to go back to that, to live somewhere knowing about what happened in the past? I _can't_."

Naruto inhaled, ready to spill out his thoughts and beliefs, but then he saw true sadness and despair swirling in Sasuke's eyes and he stopped, his mouth closing as he really considered the Uchiha's words and all that he had been through, "…What would you do then, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, watched the water impact against the ground and ripple the surrounding puddles, "…Start over."

"Where?" The blonde pressed, his left hand cradling his fractured right arm, "Because you know, _you know_ that you always have a home with _us_…Not Konoha, but with _Team Seven_; with Kaka-sensei, and Sakura-chan, and me…We'd protect you."

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't need protecting. I need a different purpose in life. If I went with you, the Uchiha name would still be tainted. I don't want that."

"…People will hunt you down," Naruto whispered, shaking his own head, "You're a Criminal, an _S-Class Criminal_ who attacked very important people. They'll kill you if you don't go back with me."

"Then they'll kill me," Sasuke sighed as he began walking again, accepting his fate.

"But _Sasuke_–"

"_Don't interfere_," The Uchiha replied without looking back.

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly trekked across the clearing, stepping passed Uchiha Obito's corpse, carefully maneuvering through scattered kunai and shuriken. His heart clenched as he watched his best friend – his _brother_ – walk away, his clothes matted with rainwater and blood, shoulders slumped in exhaustion, his stride not as confident and prideful as the Uzumaki was used to seeing. He knew that if Sasuke continued walking, out into the world without any shelter or friends or even a _purpose_, he would be hunted down and he would die, because the Uchiha had nothing left; he'd readily accept death to escape the hell he had just lived through.

So if he was given – _needed_ – _a_ _chance_ to start over…

"I'll tell everyone you're dead!" Naruto called out, Sasuke halting his steps but not turning around; the blonde continued hurriedly, "I'll tell everyone _I_ killed you…If it means that you can start over. Y-You just have to _promise_ that you're going to _take_ this opportunity to start over! You have to promise you won't die for _stupid_ reasons, got it?"

Slowly, Sasuke shifted his head, one eye glancing at the blonde over his left shoulder. It was a stare that Naruto couldn't distinguish against the torrent of rain and he watched in apprehension as Sasuke turned away and began walking again. The blonde's shoulders didn't relax until the Uchiha's words carried in the wind, and he watched his fading form in the distance, saddened but hopeful for the tragic ninja – his best friend.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Maybe Sasuke could start over. Maybe one day their paths would cross again. Maybe Sasuke would find another, more meaningful purpose for his life. _Maybe_, one day things could be different.

Until then…

"Goodbye, Sasuke…And Good Luck."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, another Story Idea, I know, but like **Missing In Action**, I'm only posting the first chapter up to remind me that this is a project that I want to continue and to see what kind of feedback it will receive. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be making an appearance, as my top priorities are **The Curse**, **It All Started With**, and **Forbidden Bonds** with **False Façade**, **Missing In Action**, and **Vengeance** as my Second in Priority. Hmm, I just wanted to take a Crack at something that would be a little more parallel to Canon, except _not_. I suppose you won't know the premise of this story until **Chapter Two**, and I'll try to get that out as soon as possible, but **TC** and **IASW** first, then **MIA** and **FB**, then **FF** and **V**…That's the order of importance right now, but if I'm struck with Inspiration by my MUSE like it's doing with **The Curse**, who knows?

**BUT** this will be a short multi-chapter fiction. About 10-15 Chapters. Not a big plot, but eh, I'll write it anyway. :)

**Another Note:** I'm heading out of my comfort zone in this story because it deals with some sexuality, so a possible Lemon, which is a first for me which makes me nervous. **Forbidden Bonds** is supposed to have sexuality too but I haven't exactly gotten to that part in the story yet, it's not for a few chapters, but in _this_ story, it comes pretty early, hence the **Rated M** so, just a **warning** to you if you're uncomfortable with it, but as my personal preference, I like my lemon scenes to be very tasteful, like, how I write it is very imaginative but not vulgar...I hope that makes sense...haha.

Hope you like so far, please tell me what you think! Does it sound interesting? A good read? Let me know?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own.

**Next Chapter:** Encounter – Three Years Later (**Update:** No Idea)

**Please Check-Out My Other Fictions!**

**Thank You To Those Who Read And Review! You're AWESOME!**

**Oh!** One last thing! Anyone got a _**Twitter?**_ I made one for the sole purpose of making friends who have the same interests as me (Naruto, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Final Fantasy VII, Anime in general), let me know, I'm open to new friendships and whatever, up to you, just **PM** me or drop a **review! **Happy reading everyone!

**Oh!** And I plan on sending out some **Pokémon (AAML)**, **Fullmetal Alchemist (EdWin)**, and **Final Fantasy VII (CloudTifa)** Fictions too, so if you're FANS, please check them out! :)

**You Are All The Best! And Feel Free To PM Me About Recent Naruto Manga Chapters Too! Heehee!**

_**LotzaLove!  
Len83  
aka  
Luvinukag83**_


	2. ONE

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** March 11, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_ONE_

"You're very good – _impressive_, actually."

Dark eyes blinked before shifting to the right, reluctantly acknowledging his companion with disinterest before sheathing his tantō back into his belt. He continued to silently pack his bag, accounting for any missing kunai and shuriken used in the attack while maintaining awareness of the young woman who had complimented him.

"A little…_too_ impressive, if you ask me," Her mellow voice drawled suspiciously.

His gloved hands didn't pause in their movements, neatly loading the rest of his summoning scrolls and medical bandages before throwing the pack over his shoulder. He straightened and scanned the forest clearing; calmly waiting for the rest of the group to collect their weapons, dispose of the enemy bodies, and retrieve the scattered supplies they were assigned to protect and deliver.

"And _mysterious_ too…" From his peripheral vision he could see the woman jump from her comfortable perch on a large border and walk towards him with curious intent.

Under the dim firelight of the oil lanterns spread across the clearing, he watched with narrowed eyes as the woman walked confidently into his direct line of vision, appraising him with dark grey irises, her brows furrowed with calculation. She tilted her head, sleek black hair falling in straight tendrils down to her waist, tangling with the manriki-gusari at her hip. He eyed the weapon warily, watching the metal chain flash against the firelight. The weighted arrowheads on both ends were rusted with the copper of blood. She had used the weapon with swift ease and deathly skill killing more than a dozen of their adversaries.

She wasn't to be trusted.

A smirk slowly spread across her full lips, "_Who_ are you, really?" She raised a brow, "You can't really expect us to call you _Shadow_ the entire time of your service? Where's the fun in that?"

The cloth covering his mouth up to the bridge of his nose itched uncomfortably but he adamantly made no effort to remove it. Her expectant expression wasn't rewarded with an answer. He remained silent, panning his gaze away from her to examine the progress of their comrades, impatience increasing to discover that their supplies were still being gathered across the battle-ridden area.

"Have it your way then," His minor vision noticed her shrug before she walked away with a flick of her wrist, "So you did well; you're strong, smart – _capable_. The boss likes you," She chuckled, "And _I_ like you. We'll make this work. We'll go over your contract and payment after we get back to the Village."

He gave a short nod of acknowledgement.

"And _Shadow_," She looked over her shoulder to level him a stern gaze, "You may be impressive but you're also an _outsider_. We hire you, you get the jobs done successfully, you get paid – that's our deal. But like _you_, we're not obliged to answer any questions. If you're going to work here then you had better remember that rules need to be followed. Rice Country might not be one of the Five Great Nations with people hunting after your _criminal_ ass – which I _assume _they _are_ – but it doesn't mean that this isn't a rough place itself," A smirk curled across her striking features, eyes shining with amusement before she turned away and sauntered on, "So you better watch yourself, _handsome_."

Dark eyes watched her go as she signaled a group of her teammates to grab a box of supplies hidden under an overturned carriage, loudly shouting out orders with cool, self-assured authority.

He closed his eyes and turned away, walking with languid steps in the direction of the front of the caravan. He was hired to protect the shipment, not to search and load. It wasn't _his_ incompetence that had gotten them ambushed in the first place. It was _his_ skill and speed that had contained the situation.

A scowl formed on his covered lips, annoyance building, and the sudden urge to leave and disappear – like he had done so many times before – increased.

But, where else was there to go?

Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of his defection – his scowl actually _deepened_ – he jumped into the darkened foliage of the forest.

* * *

Three years.

_Three years_.

Uchiha Sasuke was a wanderer. No matter how hard he tried, the ex-Avenger couldn't settle down. Nowhere felt _right_ to him and he inwardly believed that his constant traveling was based upon habit, the routine he had meticulously kept for nearly ten years, moving from base to base with Orochimaru, tracking down Itachi in the company of the full Team Hebi, never staying in one place when he joined Akatsuki and – eventually – Uchiha Obito. Sasuke had always been on the move but now that he was given the chance to stay put, to _rest_, and find a new meaning in his life, that goal became so elusive to him, just barely out of his reach or slipping away if he had a semblance of grasp on what he desired.

So, Sasuke would stand up and leave; he would walk away from a prospect of happiness because he felt like something better could be found or something better could be _waiting _for him. All he had to do was _find_ it.

For three years, after an opportunity of freedom had been granted to him – by _Naruto_ of _all_ people – Sasuke aimlessly wandered. He left the kind villages that took him in – kind villages that were ignorant of his history and past crimes. He abandoned the positions offered to him, whether to play guard for an important daimyo or become leader of a struggling town, presenting services for mere weeks – if only to take care of the threat on the person's life or to help the town get started on an easier path. But through all the gratitude and happiness given and shown to him for his good deeds – when the main reasons he did them was because he had _nothing else_ to do – Sasuke could not share in those uplifting emotions. Instead, he found his purpose fulfilled, and because of that there was no longer any more cause for him to stay.

It was so _easy_ for Uchiha Sasuke to find reasons to no longer stay.

The Uchiha had steadily curled into himself. His words were few and his expressions non-existent. He became a shadow of his former self, both literally and figuratively. There was no denying that he was powerful, constantly hired by noblemen and lords who had encountered him in action or were referred to by others that he made a useful bodyguard or assassin. If they paid the right amount of wealth and had viable reasons for his use then they received his brief loyalty and command. However, Sasuke never took jobs that dealt with politics or even drew _near_ towards the Five Great Shinobi Countries – he was _too_ recognized, and he promised Naruto that he would take this chance – blowing his cover wasn't an ideal prospect. He stuck to the smaller countries, dealt with bandits and rogue ninja – it was _safer_.

Sasuke was also smart enough not to give away his true identity. He emulated his former Genin Sensei with a dark mask that covered the majority of his face; his obsidian eyes were the only facial features visible; and over his head was an equally dark hood that covered his ebony hair. As for the Uchiha Crest, the red and white fan was still sewn proudly into his clothes, but for survival's sake, was also reluctantly hidden away under his heavy cloak.

His Sharingan was rarely used – and if ever exploited, it was always when his hood covered those familiar blood-red irises, when he moved in the cover of darkness, or when he shifted too fast for his unsuspecting enemy to notice.

His Chidori was _never_ utilized; it was too noticeable, too associated with him; he stuck to basic Fire-Style Jutsu – relying on the power he could enforce in those simple techniques – exercised his speed in Taijutsu, and allowed an occasional Tsukuyomi – quick, efficient, they'd be dead before they knew what – or _who_ – hit them.

His Kusanagi was also identifiable. He kept the sword sheathed and stored in a scroll on his belt for the direst of circumstances. A tantō took its place; it was smaller, less-effective, but it did its lethal job.

Normally, Sasuke would scoff at these limitations, would probably ignore them, and typically, would not give the slightest care of hiding his distinctiveness and taking such extreme measures to do it. But, the Uchiha was tired. Young and strong but weighed down by his past, haunted by his memories, both from long-ago and recent. He didn't want to deal with being chased, hunted, openly scorned – he didn't _care_ what others thought about him – his actions were _justified_ – but it was easier like this; he was fine with everyone thinking he was dead.

Besides, the Uchiha died when he was eight years old. There were many ways to interpret that fact – yet they all fit.

So Uchiha Sasuke wandered; he fought and took odd jobs because it was all he had left. All his hatred was gone and all that was left was exhaustion; he was tired of _everything_. Death was an option; death would _have_ been the _best_ option; he would finally be able to rest in peace and just let everything go, but that was like _giving up_ and Uchiha _never_ gave up. He had set out to start over. Naruto wanted that, _Itachi _had wanted that. So that was what he was going to do.

A roar of laughter sounded outside his room and Sasuke blinked, pushed from his thoughts as he lay on his cot and listened to the sounds of several men's loud voices drifting away with distance.

This new contract Sasuke had signed was to raise his dwindling expenses. Protect the village leader, oversee that information and valuable objects were handled and transported safely. It was a small town and a meager assignment compared to his abilities but they didn't ask him questions and he could leave whenever he wanted so long as he did his assigned jobs and did them successfully.

Already he could feel his limbs itching to leave the town and not look back. As opposed to previous jobs he immediately found no need to stay longer than desired. These people – he could not relate to them. The village leader was a prideful, arrogant man and Sasuke found the behavior of his followers to be disgusting.

A couple jobs – that's all he needed – just enough to gain the expenses to travel even further away.

With a soft sigh Sasuke turned on his side, closed his eyes, and grasped for a night of peaceful sleep.

* * *

The sun was warm on his back.

Sasuke silently walked the village streets he was currently residing in, obligated to protect the small town's leader and complete any tasks that were assigned to him – most of which consisting of successfully delivering shipments to other, surrounding, small villages. His intuition told him that the dealings entailed illegal activities but, if it didn't directly involve him, Sasuke turned a blind eye.

Observing the vacant streets, Sasuke eyed the scarcity of people. Most of them were farmers or artisans of the local shops. Though the major population was comprised of the town leader's surrounding guard and henchmen, who dealt with whatever shady businesses they were caught up in. All the ninja within the town were hired by the leader – mostly mercenaries or criminals from their native countries. Sasuke made sure to stay distanced from them, partly because he didn't want to be recognized but mostly because they behaved in uncivilized manners.

A child suddenly ran into the middle of the street, chasing after a ball. Sasuke stopped walking as the object and following boy intercepted him, watching with dark eyes as the child grabbed his toy and stared up at him with a dirt-smudged yet captivated expression. Sasuke stared back in silence.

"Kisa! Get back here!"

The rough yet feminine shout startled the boy and he glanced up at Sasuke with a shy smile before running off with a wave, disappearing around the bend of distant buildings. The Uchiha watched him, stared at the space he vanished behind absently, before continuing down the road towards the town leader's chosen mainstay.

"Did you hear?"

Sasuke kept walking, his ears distractedly concentrating on the conversation a few meters off to the side, where a group of shinobi was languidly loitering. One, he recognized, as a ninja who had accompanied him on the delivery mission the night before – he also recalled that his skills were rather incompetent.

"Hear what?"

"Rumors," The response was serious, "Apparently, now that the war is over and the Five Great Nations have settled from the ramifications, they've started scouting out unclaimed and unchecked territories."

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know. I bet it's to make sure another Akatsuki Organization isn't rising up – and to probably take care of any S-Class Criminals while they have the chance. Heck, maybe even to search for and stop maniacs, like those Uchiha, from starting another war."

Unconsciously, Sasuke's grip, resting on the hilt of his sheathed tantō, tightened.

"So you think they're going to come snooping around here? Boss sure isn't going to like that…"

"He's got it under control. If they come, then those bastards won't know what's about to hit them!"

"Rumor is that there's a ninja already scouting out the surrounding villages of Rice and are heading _here_ – sounds pretty powerful if they're only sending in _one_."

"Or pretty _stupid_."

"What if it's that Jinchuuriki-kid? Uzumaki or whatever? If it's _him_ then we're done for!"

"The fuck _he_ would come around; he _can't_ – he's the Hokage of that damned Leaf Village now. Maybe it's a Hyuuga or that famed Copy-Cat Ninja."

Sasuke's lips pulled downward, steps involuntarily slowing as he starved for more answers.

"Either way, Sato says that he heard it was a Leaf shinobi. And he heard that a few days ago. If this ninja comes, I wouldn't be surprised if they arrive sometime today or tomorrow."

"And Masaru-sama knows about this?"

"He's already preparing for a visitor if they decide to come here. If anything, he'll probably have Leiko-sama dispose of them."

"Boss won't be careless about it. Fuck no; if a Leaf ninja is coming here and Boss decides to kill him then Konoha will eventually find out and come _here_ to wipe _us_ all out."

"Not if we make it look like an accident."

Sasuke's hold on his tantō tightened. Quickening his steps towards the town's selected administration's building, his mind was already whirring with the necessary things he had to get done before leaving. If a Leaf shinobi was lurking at the outskirts of the town and planning on conducting a routine check-up on the village to discern its integrity, then Sasuke _couldn't_ be there at the risk of his cover being blown.

He needed to leave _now_.

"_Shadow_!"

Thoughts broken, Sasuke twisted his head and calmly regarded the mercenary shinobi that was running towards him, waving a hand in the air. He stopped walking and waited as patiently as he could.

"Boss needs to speak with you," The male informed, jabbing a thumb at the building he was heading towards, "Urgent business, so don't keep him waiting."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed with annoyance before walking away, offering the ninja neither thanks nor affirmation that he would be there.

Whatever Goro Masaru wanted, Sasuke was not going to commit to it. He was going to terminate his contract.

The Uchiha would be long gone before the sun set.

* * *

"We have a new assignment for you."

Sasuke regarded the man sitting in his chair, right ankle raised and resting on his left thigh, leaning back as he fiddled with a kunai in his left hand and swirled a chalice of wine in the other. He was an older man, a few years Sasuke's senior, dressed in the garb of a shinobi yet ornamented with robes of a nobleman. He had dark eyes that watched Sasuke calculatingly, but an amused smirk twitched the corners of his lips. Stubble was visible on his chin and jawline, shaggy brown hair falling around his shoulders to the middle of his back which was slightly pulled back by a black band, reminiscent to the Second Hokage's.

"My contract has come to an end," Sasuke stated coolly.

Masaru stopped swirling his chalice, sitting up straighter and staring at the Uchiha with fractionally widened, dark-green eyes, "Is that so?"

"All I need is my payment," Sasuke responded curtly.

The man actually pouted, "You had so much promise, _Shadow_-san. Don't you think, Leiko?" He twisted his head to regard the woman who stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, dark grey eyes regarding Sasuke intensely.

"…He's scared," Leiko finally replied in observation, smirking, "Ninja _officials_ are snooping too close and you don't want to be near them; am I right?"

"Ah," Masaru realized before frowning once more, "Shame. That was going to be your next assignment – to watch over our visitor and to make sure that she doesn't discover anything that's – let's say – detrimental to her life."

"_I'd_ rather not be stuck with the babysitting job," Leiko sighed as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, "I have much better things to do than to watch over a little wench."

"But I can understand your unease, _Shadow_-san," Masaru continued as he set his cup down and began to play with his kunai with both hands, "Official shinobi _are_ quite bothersome – especially those from _Leaf_. And she may be a wench but she's still certainly one to be watched." He brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed the crease between his brows, "Alright, I won't force you then. You'll receive your payment in a few hours, after it has been processed. Though, I'll admit, I'm quite sad to see you go. So much potential."

"Hn."

"_What_?"

Sasuke's eyes slid towards Leiko while Masaru scowled from the volume of her voice. The woman was glaring at the floor, her grey eyes steely as she brought a gloved hand to her ear.

"Intelligence said that the Leaf ninja wouldn't be arriving until _tomorrow_. What happened?"

"…Perhaps our visitor has come sooner than expected…" Masaru muttered to himself, looking only fractionally troubled, but mostly composed.

Sasuke's hand clenched. He needed to _leave_. And if the Leaf ninja was close to arriving, he'd _have_ to leave without his pay. Hours of processing would take too long.

"How far away is she?" Leiko growled into her radio's microphone, dark brows furrowed; she suddenly scowled, "Are you _sure_? Did Kaito see her face _clearly_?" The response caused her grey eyes to dart towards Masaru gravely, "They've sent elite, Masaru."

"Who?" He questioned, curious.

Sasuke took a step back. Elite from the Hidden Leaf meant he _definitely_ needed to leave.

"She's still a few hours away," Leiko relayed with obvious frustration, listening intently to the muffled, static voices in her ear.

"Elite could prove a problem," Masaru sighed, sounding more tired than worried, "If we killed her off then that would definitely mean an investigation in Rice Country – we can't have that." He looked at Sasuke and raised a brow, "Looks like the stakes are higher – I'll pay even more if you stay to watch over our visitor – I'd rather not have to resort to casualties. You wouldn't have to do much – just make sure she stays out of trouble."

Sasuke opened his mouth, already prepared to decline, when Leiko's curse interrupted him.

"_Shit_," She glared at the floor before looking back to Masaru, "Definitely elite. It's Haruno Sakura. I hate to admit it, but that one is _sharp_. If we're not careful, she'll certainly discover our operation."

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut.

Haruno Sakura.

"If it's _her_," Masaru murmured, rubbing his chin, "We might have to kill her. If she finds out she'll definitely cause more trouble – and she's close to the Hokage, isn't she? We can hire another outside mercenary and play out her death as a random Bingo Book kill – she's listed in that, right? Criminals wronged by her are definitely out for her blood, I'm sure we can find someone."

"Maybe Katsuo," Leiko suggested, "He's ruthless. He'll get it done. I can send out communication immediately – I think he's in Snow Country, but I'm sure he can get here by tomorrow; we'll just have to hold her off until then."

"Call him then," Masaru sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Though I'd rather not kill her off. Haruno has friends – _powerful_ friends – and I'd rather not have them suspecting us."

"I'll do it, then."

Sasuke didn't know what prompted him to speak – let alone willingly accept the assignment. Masaru looked at him with a raised brow and the Uchiha stared back unflinchingly.

"Why the change of mind, _Shadow_-san?"

"You mentioned higher stakes; which means higher pay," Sasuke answered smoothly, "You don't want her dead or it'll cause you complications. If I keep her alive and unaware then you quadruple my pay."

"And if she finds out?" Leiko challenged.

"You only pay me double," Sasuke answered, "And I'll kill her."

Masaru smirked, "…Sounds fair. I like it."

"Hn."

"She'll be here in a few hours," Leiko informed sternly, "Be prepared."

Sasuke blinked once before spinning on his heel and leaving the room, his gloved hands clenching.

One of the _worst_ people he could find himself being caught by was going to be occupying the same village as him. Haruno Sakura, who he hadn't heard an _ounce_ of information about since the end of the war – and, even then, it was only that she had survived the long battle. The last time he had physically _seen _her was when he had almost killed her.

Haruno Sakura.

Why did he accept the mission? He was supposed to start over – cut all ties of the past – yet the mention of her name and hearing Masaru and Leiko discuss her assassination prompted him to speak up.

'_Just this once,' _He thought gravely as he made his way back to the Inn he was staying at, _'I'll help her this once – I'll watch over her but she will _never_ know who I am. Once she leaves, that's it. Once she's gone – no more.'_

And if she discovers something and they want her dead?

Sasuke's frowned pulled lower, _'I'll help her escape – but that's it. All ties are cut. For good.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Another updated story that's a long time in coming. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry, the summary will make sense soon! Sorry about the long wait. I'm trying to get back to these neglected plotlines; please let me know what you guys think?

**The Curse** readers, sorry for the delay on the new chapter! I'm trying to dish it out as soon as possible!

Any _questions or concerns_ feel free to **PM** or **Review**! I'll get back to you as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

**So…**What are your thoughts? I hope I portrayed Sasuke alright…

**Next Update:** Hopefully soon? Eeep.

I'm on a roll…Hopefully I can get out new chapters for **False Façade**, **Forbidden Bonds**, and **Road of Touch; Road to Feel** too. Any other stories out there that readers really want to see updated? I probably won't start on **Psychotic** until **The Curse** is done – which will be soon! Hopefully. Oh yeah, I should do a **Missing In Action** update too, huh?

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting/alerting!

Len


	3. TWO

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** March 18, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_TWO_

"Well, damn – how long has it been? A little over three years? Three and a half? I certainly didn't expect to run into you again anytime soon. Or well…_ever_."

The tavern was dimly lit and the patron count was scarce. Glass _clinked_ together lightly as the murmur of distant conversations filled the space. Lanterns were strung up high to the ceilings, the rampart windows covered by grey canvas, shielding the interior from the moon's luminosity. It was a derelict place, located in an obscure and destitute town, which accommodated travel-worn, and oftentimes dubious, characters.

"…Seems like you're still not much of conversationalist, huh?"

Dark eyes examined the cup of warm sake, curled loosely in his grip atop the wooden tabletop, "…Hn."

A sharp-toothed grin curled his companion's lips, "Interesting get-up you have on there," He waved a lazy finger at his company's hood and mask, amethyst irises glinting with amusement when they locked with bland onyx, "Wouldn't have guessed it to be you if you hadn't said anything. I'd know that _drawl_ of my name anywhere – but must you always say it so…condescendingly?"

"Shut up, Suigetsu."

The pale-haired man chuckled, however, quiet enough to not draw attention to their corner table, "Fine, I'll lay off. But what's got you in Rice Country? Haven't seen you since the end of the war – you really ended up not going back to Fire Country?"

"There's no reason to go back there," He answered lowly, fingers tightening around his cup.

"Isn't that your home?" Suigetsu questioned, ignoring the hard look his companion threw at him, "You really want to be wandering around," He waved a hand, indicating the tavern, "In places like _these,_ forever, Sasuke?"

"It's better this way," He responded, bringing the cup of sake to his mouth and allowing the warm liquid to burn down his throat.

"I don't know," Suigetsu shrugged, amethyst eyes flickering protectively to his massive sword before returning to the brooding Uchiha, "Sometimes I regret not going with Juugo to join Hidden Leaf. Living a life of freedom is great, and all that, but I hate having to be targeted everywhere I go," His lips twisted thoughtfully and he shrugged again, "Ah, maybe I'm just jaded from all that war business. Bah! I'm too young to be thinking about all this – which is why I go looking for adventure!"

The excitement in the man's purple irises caused Sasuke to raise a single brow in question.

"Ever heard of GO?" At Sasuke's blank stare, Suigetsu shook his head, "It means Goro Organization." He didn't notice Sasuke tense, his eyes going unfocused as his brows creased with memory, glaring down at the cup in his tight grip. Suigetsu's sights flickered warily around the tavern, making sure not to be overheard as he leaned in closer towards the Uchiha, "Apparently they've got some black market dealings going on to the _extreme_ and I'm currently following a lead on a few of the Seven Swordsmen's weapons. I think they have at least _two_ in their possession – last I heard, they were somewhere in this area." His grin sharpened, "I'm planning on infiltrating the place and taking those weapons for my own."

"…Where did you hear about this?"

Suigetsu raised a curious brow as he examined Sasuke's visible eyes – darkness swirling in the depths of his two irises – and the way his jaw locked tightly beneath the black cloth of his mask. In reply, Suigetsu discreetly inclined his head eastward, towards a table a few yards away, against the wall, and occupied by two, heavily cloaked men.

Sasuke lowered his head, allowing his hood to cover the majority of his face, trained his ears on the distant conversation, and allowed his eyes to bleed red as he easily read their shadowed lips.

"–you know when we'll be moving out? I heard the next shipment is already prepared for transfer."

"We've been delayed again. Our caches are scattered across the country – we have a few in the Land of Hot Water but it's still a ways off. Masaru-sama isn't happy that Kokumotsu Village was compromised."

Crimson eyes flashed with memory, black tomoes spinning rapidly before slowing down with calm.

"Damn Uchiha…I thought he was supposed to be _dead – _that the Leaf's current Hokage killed him or something. Do those bastards _ever_ die?"

Beside him, Suigetsu threw him a questioning look, but was ignored.

"Whether the Uchiha is alive or not, Masaru-sama won't say anything to the Great Nations _–_ he doesn't want any attention focused on him. Honestly, I think he wants the Uchiha for himself – particularly his _eyes_. Not like we'll find him though; that bastard's long gone now."

"Well…what about the woman, then? Is she still trying to track us? Last I heard, she broke into the Ongaku Warehouses and almost burned down the entire supply. Masaru-sama was furious."

"That was _weeks_ ago, Jin," The other male hissed, "Has no one debriefed you?"

"Why? What happened?"

"They got her!" The excitement was clear in his voice as he chuckled darkly, "That bitch is _dead_."

Sasuke's knuckles suddenly went white as he gripped the cup in his hand – to the point that the ceramic began to _crack_.

"…Sasuke?" Again, Suigetsu was unheeded.

"How'd they get her?"

"On the outskirts of Kikoeru Forest. She fought Leiko-sama. Naturally, Leiko-sama won. It was pretty intense though, blood was _everywhere_, and you know the stories about Haruno Sakura, right? The forest was _demolished_."

"…Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Suigetsu muttered.

"Is that why she was so bandaged up when I was briefed by her a few days ago?" The mercenary shinobi asked.

"Yeah, her wounds were pretty severe. Masaru-sama was happy though. As of two days ago, Haruno Sakura is _dead_. Leiko-sama already took her body – they're probably extracting a bunch of secrets from it as we speak. You know how much that would sell to the Hidden Leaf Village's enemies?"

"A whole fucking lot," One of the men cheered, raising his glass to tap in celebration with his companion's.

Another _crack_ split the ceramic cup and what little sake remained began to dribble onto the wooden tabletop. Sasuke's scarlet eyes were trained intently on his tensed hand, watching as the broken porcelain bit into his skin and caused a stream of blood to slowly slide across his fingers and down his palm.

His memories began to flash vividly in his mind. Her voice began to echo loudly in his ears.

"My bonds are _cut_," He whispered fiercely to himself, "They are _completely_ severed."

Shining emerald glanced up at him. _'You…remind me of someone I once knew.'_

A smile twisted on pink lips. _'I respect your decisions…'_

Soft red flushed across smooth skin. _'You…?'_

Bittersweet tears coursed down slender cheeks. _'Goodbye.'_

"…_Oh_," Suigetsu whispered upon realization, eyes darting towards Sasuke uncertainly just as the basic Sharingan transformed into the unique and deadly Mangekyou, "…Shit."

_Haruno Sakura_ was _dead_.

Suigetsu prevented a startled yelp from breaking passed his lips as Sasuke abruptly stood from his seat, releasing the broken cup from his hands and causing the shards to clatter onto the tabletop. He watched in bewilderment as the Uchiha moved like a silent predator – a _shadow_ – across the tavern floor, stopping beside the two men they had been eavesdropping on, both of whom were looking upon their unwanted visitor with obvious annoyance.

"Hey buddy, you got a problem–?"

The question was cut off with a short gasp and two soft _thuds_, Sasuke's form moving away from the table as quickly as he came, his cloak billowing in the candlelit dimness as his footsteps creaked along the floorboards towards the exit. No one had seen what he had done and Suigetsu couldn't help but inwardly marvel at how lethal the Sharingan was – how lethal _Sasuke_ was.

He looked back towards the two men and noticed both were sprawled across their table, as if they had just enjoyed an entire night of alcohol, when Suigetsu _knew_ they were trapped in the noxious void of the Tsukuyomi world.

Whoever pissed off Uchiha Sasuke was certainly going to experience his eminent wrath. Suigetsu grinned excitedly before grabbing the hilt of his sword, running after Sasuke, who had already entered into the breezing cold of Rice Country's late night, and falling into companionable step beside him like they had years before.

"So…" The pale-haired male hefted his sword to rest on his right shoulder, unbothered by the freezing temperatures, "Who's the target?"

Sasuke took Suigetsu's company in stride – he would be useful – and his eyes narrowed northward towards Kikoeru Forest, "…Goro Masaru and Nakamura Leiko."

Haruno Sakura was _dead_.

Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care.

"…Are you planning to avenge that kunoichi? Sakura? Your former teammate?" Suigetsu questioned lightly, unafraid for his lack of tact.

"Hn." Sasuke sped forward, scarlet irises still spinning menacingly, left hand clenching into a tight fist, still slick with blood.

Suigetsu grinned.

Uchiha Sasuke shouldn't care.

_'Goodbye, Sasuke-kun.'_

But he did anyway.

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

"While our guest is here, I've told my men to _behave_. If anyone does otherwise, they will be punished."

Goro Masaru removed his shinobi gear from his person and shrugged on robes that were common for noblemen to wear. He made sure to extract any visible ninja arsenal from his body and hid several kunai and other small weapons into the folds of his kimono.

"From the moment she arrives, until the moment she leaves, our entire village is to act as a simple trade market. No mercenary behavior; no missing ninja, criminal behavior – nothing uncouth! We want to impress her if we want to keep our operations running. My paperwork is already taken care of and the forgeries have been perfected. All that needs to be done is showing her what only needs to be seen – nothing more."

"And if she finds out?" Leiko questioned, languidly sharpening a kunai as she sat on the sill of the office's landscape window, which provided a unexceptional view of the town and some of its distant farmlands.

"Well, that's _Shadow_-san's job – to prevent her from discovering what our true intentions are," Masaru voiced as he slanted a dark green-eyed look towards Sasuke, who stood silently near the office doors, "If she asks, you're my hired help from an outside village. It's to be expected of a figurehead of my importance," He chuckled softly to himself while Leiko openly rolled her eyes.

"I want you to behave yourself also, Leiko," Masaru added, tone decidedly firm as he threw her a stern glance from over his shoulder, "If you screw this up, you will not be exempt from any punishments, either."

"Is that so?" Leiko drawled, looking across the room and offering Sasuke a mischievous, grey-eyed wink; she smirked before fingering the chain of her weapon hanging off her belt, "…If I behave, will you allow me to fight her?"

Masaru paused briefly from fixing his robes, his expression growing thoughtful, "…Perhaps. That would prove very entertaining, wouldn't you agree, _Shadow_-san?" Masaru shrugged, "Why not? If Haruno agrees to a spar; or if she discovers our operation – whichever comes first…"

Leiko grinned, "Oh, the _possibilities_…"

Sasuke shifted, dark eyes darting towards the window, noticing the darkening skies and the descent of the setting sun. His palms were slick with sweat as they fisted tightly within the confines of his cloak. Her approach was drawing nearer and Sasuke was still battling with himself on whether or not he had made the wisest decision.

He should have left when he had the chance.

The sudden _whistle_ of movement caught his attention and he curiously eyed the way Leiko spun the chain of her manriki-gasuri, the metal catching under the dying sunlight, weighed down by heavy and _sharp_ arrowheads at its two ends. It was a dangerous weapon and Sasuke silently admitted that Nakamura Leiko handled it with notable precision and skill.

"It's a shame we can't outright kill her," The dark-haired woman sighed, "A lot of people would probably thank us if we did. She's the Hokage's right-hand bitch after all," Her grey eyes suddenly sparked, "And she undoubtedly possesses a lot of valuable – and _costly_ – secrets about her precious Hidden Leaf."

"Now _that_…" Masaru responded with a calculating sneer, "…is a _possibility_."

Leiko chuckled as she sat up straighter, bringing a hand to her ear as her gaze went unfocused, "…Looks like our guest is about ten minutes out. Standby."

"Which means it's time to take our places," Masaru grinned jovially, straightening his robes one last time in front of the mirror.

Sasuke watched him, obsidian gaze examining this older male who exuded too much calm despite the fact that a shinobi official was arriving to evaluate his village's veracity. He was either comfortably assured of his falsifications and his abilities in acting – or he was confident that, no matter how things turned out, he had a plan for it.

Perhaps he put too much trust in Sasuke also.

"However you go about doing your job, _Shadow_-san," Masaru began as he moved across the room of his office, "Whether it's in plain sight, or in the sneakiness of your namesake, all I care for is that she remains in the dark. Do _whatever_ it takes to keep her from finding out what we're up to."

Sasuke inclined his head a minor fraction as Masaru and Leiko walked beyond him, through the doors and in the direction of the large conference room where they would be hosting their visitor's welcome, "Hn."

Leiko reached out to touch his shoulder, grinning roguishly as she moved passed him, "See you later, handsome."

He carelessly shrugged off her hand and she laughed in response as she continued on her way.

As their footsteps faded away with increasing distance, Sasuke let out a slow breath. He had a job to do. His mask and hood would remain but he would keep himself reserved. Interaction with Haruno Sakura would be strictly limited – and even then, any words exchanged would be very few and practically nonexistent.

Frowning deeply, readying himself – _detaching_ himself completely from knowing the woman who would walk back into his life, if only for a few days – Sasuke moved. He exited the office and made for the staircase, traveling a single level up before turning down another corridor and entering a side-entrance into a fairly large and decently-lit room.

It was a balcony-level space, which overlooked an average-sized conference room. Moving towards the edge, sticking close to the shadows of the curtains, Sasuke looked down upon the ground floor and easily viewed Masaru, Leiko, and several other civilian-dressed mercenaries scattered around the area.

Masaru and Leiko were standing beside a long table, which sat on a raised portion of the floor. Most of the mercenaries were settled in the audience seating or stood guard beside the multiple entrances of the room. Sasuke looked up, scanning the other balcony spaces and found them to be darkened with disuse, curtains closed off. He silently drew the red curtains of his balcony closed before blending into the darkness of the veranda's left corner, easily viewing the activity below him.

Leiko, who was directing the mercenary shinobi, suddenly paused and looked up; smirking at the general direction Sasuke was situated before continuing her casual commands.

Sasuke actively began to suppress his chakra.

"She's just entered into the village," Leiko informed, mellow voice bouncing off the high walls.

"She has escorts?" Masaru asked distractedly.

She scowled, "Of course."

"Alright, into positions then," He waved his hands and everyone began to take their places, Masaru and Leiko taking seats at the wooden table at the head of the room, "_Remember_," His voice boomed across the room firmly, addressing everyone with sharp, green eyes, "_Behave_."

"Almost here," Leiko updated softly, removing her hand from her ear before allowing a pleasant smile to spread across her sharply defined features.

Masaru chuckled, "Let the games begin, then."

Sasuke's fingers curled tightly as he waited in silence, staring down from the balcony as everyone stood, or sat, in anxious anticipation for their guest – criminals were usually apprehensive when in the presence of shinobi officials, especially when they could do _nothing _about it. The Uchiha swallowed thickly as noises outside the main entrance drew closer.

The doors slowly opened and Sasuke felt his shoulders tense in response. He watched from under his hood, with a heavy feeling in his stomach, as several figures entered the space – the smallest and most petite form flanked by several muscled men. He couldn't see her face, she too wore a hood that covered her from his viewing, but she moved gracefully and with composed, self-confidence, making the deadly criminals, surrounding her, come off as uncoordinated genin.

Masaru and Leiko stood from their seats, the former holding his arms aloft in greeting, "Ah, Miss Haruno Sakura. Welcome to Kokumotsu Village."

Slender hands moved up and pulled back the hood, revealing shoulder-length pastel-pink locks. Her emerald irises were sharp yet her facial expression was void entirely of emotion. Politely, she inclined her head forward.

"Thank you, for having me, Goro-san," Her voice remained level and her eyes stayed tracked on the man standing a few yards away from her, "You are aware of my reasons for being here?"

"I received your letter a few days ago," Masaru nodded, gesturing a hand to a seat across from him, "Please, Haruno-san. Sit."

The guards surrounding her broke apart to different sides of the room and Sakura steadily walked forward and up the short steps, bowing her head courteously towards Leiko in greeting, which was returned, with a strained smile, by the ebony-haired woman.

Sasuke noticed how she sat, neat and poised, hands folded atop her lap. However, she was also careful – her legs were not crossed to prevent unnecessary, additional movement; a bulge on her hip, near her folded hands, meant a concealed weapon; and her shoulders held a bit of wary tautness.

"I will be candid," Sakura began before producing a scroll from her belt, laying it on the table and pushing it towards Masaru, "I've been sent here to evaluate Rice Country and its multiple villages by order of the Hidden Leaf and the other Great Nations. It is merely a routine assessment to determine the villages' integrities, considering the fact that there is no appointed leader of Rice. Simply put, I am here to make sure organization and civility is being maintained," Masaru opened the scroll and Sakura's green eyes sharpened significantly, "And by the most _legal_ of means."

Masaru silently read through the produced scroll, his features relaxed. Leiko stared unabashedly at Sakura, who didn't regard her in the slightest, her emerald irises trained intently on Masaru's face.

"…I understand," The man finally stated as he nodded his head and looked up at the Leaf kunoichi, a smile lifting his lips, "It states here that you will be staying here for a week?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, "However long it takes to discern how Kokumotsu Village is run, and if it is acceptable be left alone, without intervention of a Hidden Village and its shinobi."

"Do the Great Nations really have that kind of authority?" Leiko questioned, tone challenging, which received an irritated twitch from Masaru.

Sakura's eyes slid towards the woman, "As I stated before, Rice Country has no appointed leader, which means there is no solid structure being overseen of this land's multiple villages. If the Hidden Villages need to step in, to prevent another chaotic war, then we will."

"Which is an admirable and noble thing to do – to prevent unnecessary war," Masaru cut in before Leiko could continue her own arbitrary questioning, "And we will cooperate with you however best we can."

Again, Sakura inclined her head, "I would greatly appreciate your assistance. Thank you, Goro-san."

"Is there anything else that must be done?" Masaru inquired, pocketing the scroll and folding his hands atop the table.

"I will be a shadow to your procedures," Sakura responded, "Please go about your days as if I am not present. I will only be an observer and I will not get in the way of your business activities. All that will be needed is access to your records."

"I'll have Leiko bring you a key and show you to our records room," Masaru replied; he grinned, "We certainly have nothing to hide."

"Then we'll have nothing to worry about," Sakura answered with a smile of her own and Sasuke couldn't help but think it was more calculating that pleasant, "I'd rather my visit go as smoothly as possible."

"Of course, Haruno-san," Leiko stated, Sasuke clearly hearing the underlying sarcasm.

Sakura, however, glanced at Leiko before smirking – as if accepting the challenge of her muted provocations – and Leiko's grey eyes darkened with continued, silent daring, "I apologize. You seem to know my name but I have absolutely no knowledge of yours."

Masaru held back a chuckle as Leiko fought back a scowl, "…Leiko. That's all you need to know."

Sakura bowed her head; green eyes, although, remained fixed intently on grey during the gesture, "A pleasure."

"I'm sure you've traveled long and far," Masaru interrupted as he stood, signaling the end of their meeting; he pointed to the men who had escorted her inside, "We already have a room set up for you in one of the best Inns Kokumotsu Village has to offer. Please, Haruno-san, I hope you enjoy your stay – however long, or short, it may be."

Sakura stood and, again, inclined her head, "Thank you for your hospitality, Goro-san. I look forward to seeing what your leadership, of Kokumotsu Village, has to offer."

Masaru grinned, "And I look forward to showing you."

With a final bow, Sakura stepped away from the table and moved fluidly down the short steps of the floor's raised space, cloak breezing lightly around her ankles. Again, she walked with self-assured confidence, emerald eyes discreetly flicking around the space in trained awareness before flickering up to Sasuke's position in the high balcony. Sasuke didn't dare move and her gaze didn't stray long. But that one eye movement had revealed a considerable amount of information about her.

Haruno Sakura had grown more skilled in detection in the past three years, pinpointing his location despite his suppressed chakra. Her emerald irises – so clear and bright – carried a weight of experience in the one second green had connected briefly with his dark stare. Her short meeting with Masaru and Leiko showed how mature and calculating she could be. And if she was carrying out this mission alone, it meant she was even more formidable than he remembered.

And there was one thing that Sasuke was absolutely _sure_ of as he slipped away from the balcony's edge once the Leaf kunoichi was out of his sight – Haruno Sakura already _knew_ that this Village was conducting a devious business which meant she was there with the sole purpose of finding evidence of it and would possibly make a move to bring them down on her own.

But what did that mean for _his_ mission?

If Sakura actively went around looking for something to dismantle Goro Masaru and his black market industry, how was _he_ going to prevent that from happening? Did he want to prevent it? And, admittedly, Sakura was smart – if she found something, how was Sasuke going to handle _that_ possible situation?

He scowled. He should have left when he had the chance.

"Annoying little wench, isn't she?"

Sasuke twisted his head to regard Leiko, who was leaning against the hallway wall, scowling down at the blade of a tantō she had gripped in her left hand.

"You don't know how much I wanted to take this blade and stab it through her chest," She sneered; her grey irises flicked up to acknowledge Sasuke sternly, "Side mission, _Shadow_ – keep that bitch out of my fucking way or she _dies_, whether she finds us out or not."

Sasuke didn't answer, watching as the woman spun away, ebony hair flying, stalking down the hall in her icy anger.

"…Heed her warning. I'd prefer not to be suspected of a shinobi official's demise – especially _hers_. I am not ignorant – Uzumaki Naruto is a man certainly not to be taken lightly when it concerns his close friends."

The Uchiha didn't have to turn around to know that Masaru was standing a few feet behind him. He began walking, however, down the hall towards the exit staircase – negatively anxious of his new assignment.

"Haruno Sakura is very intelligent, _Shadow_-san. I suspect she'll dig as deep as she can to try and incriminate us – _me_. You have your work cut out for you – so, don't fail me."

Sasuke scowled beneath his mask – he was not loyal to Goro Masaru – his words were empty to the Uchiha.

But did that make him loyal to Haruno Sakura?

His scowl morphed into an irritated sneer, _'My bonds are cut.'_

"She'll be staying at the Tanaka Inn," Masaru called out, in forewarning, "Keep her close."

That was the _furthest_ thing Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Another inspiration burst for this story. I think I'll be taking this in a different direction than I initially planned, at least in the story's layout. Hope you readers aren't confused and thank you so much for the support! You guys are the best!

By the way...I like Suigetsu in this. I hope you do too. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

**Next Update:** When sporadic bursts of inspiration hit me.

My next projects to work on today are **The Curse** and **Rehabilitation**. **The Curse** is being annoying; my Horror Muse hasn't been cooperating lately – maybe because I've been in a happy mood. But my Angst Muse is pumping up excitedly for **Rehabilitation**, yay for that!

So, pretty please tell me your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far…? Thank you!

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to **PM** or **Review** and I'll get back as soon as I can. Work, however, has got me swamped lately – today's my **ONLY** day off. So I'm using it to write, teehee.

Thank you for reading/reviewing and favoriting/alerting!

Len


	4. THREE

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** March 22, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_THREE_

"…_Wow_. I have to admit, those ladies really _did_ do a number on this forest. It's…_obliterated_."

Sasuke silently scanned the devastated terrain, tracing over splintered trees, smashed boulders, and deep craters embedded into the dirt and soil. Occasionally his sights would sweep across stained scarlet, smeared gruesomely upon shattered bark and stone; some dried puddles of liquid accompanied by torn pieces of clothing, or stray kunai and shuriken.

Crouching down, narrowing his eyes against the dimness of the moon's white-light, Sasuke reached a gloved hand forward, gripping a thin strand of petal-pink between his thumb and forefinger. It shined dully under the faint moonlight, highlighted with desiccated red. His jaw tensed before he straightened from his crouch.

"Hey, Sasuke – take a look over here!"

Sasuke released the strand of hair, briefly watching it float away with the evening breeze. Eyes hardened, he turned towards Suigetsu, the pale-haired man standing a few feet away, near a cluster of cracked boulders. As the Uchiha walked towards him, Suigetsu stooped low and picked up an object hidden by the night's surrounding shadows.

When Sasuke finally reached him, he recognized the petite, black glove held in Suigetsu's hold. The leather was shredded and the pinky finger was missing. Sasuke looked away instantly, though his stare rested on something far more disconcerting.

"That's…_a lot_ of blood…" Suigetsu murmured softly.

It was. Coating the surface of the large boulders, situated a few meters away, blood was splashed in horrific patterns. Several handprints were pressed against the stone also; and Sasuke was tempted to press the glove, in Suigetsu's possession, against the prints to see if they matched – he didn't want them to match.

"…Someone _definitely_ died if they lost that much blood," Suigetsu muttered, side-glancing Sasuke warily, "And if what those guys, back at the tavern, said is true…"

Sasuke stepped forward, interrupting his companion's trailing statement as a fleeting shine of light caught his attention. He knelt down; making sure his shoes – nothing on his person – touched _any _of the nearby scarlet, he reached out a hand, grabbing the metal wedged under a protruding tree root.

He pulled it closer and, when his mind registered what was in his opened palm, Sasuke's fingers instantly clenched tightly into the dark green cloth.

"…Shit, man," Suigetsu sighed softly.

The hitae-ate was covered in brown dirt and stained with dark, liquid crimson. The metal plating was covered in scratches and the cloth was ripped and frayed. He rubbed his thumb across the leaf insignia, transferring red and black onto his calloused skin.

He swiftly stood up and pocketed the headband into the confines of his cloak. A surge of unbridled anger rushed through his system as he turned on his heel and began to walk away from the chaos of the battlefield, onyx eyes narrowing dangerously, briefly flashing red under the moonlight. Suigetsu followed cautiously, curiously looking at Sasuke's taut back, uncertain of the Uchiha's next move.

"He's an idiot."

Suigetsu blinked, shuffling a few steps faster to walk pace with Sasuke, "…Come again?"

"…He's an idiot," Sasuke repeated darkly and the sharp-toothed male was surprised he even bothered to _reiterate_ the statement; though he noticed, after another furtive glance, that the Uchiha was mostly talking to himself.

"…Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," A scowl followed his response, "…He's a damned idiot for allowing her to handle this mission alone."

Baffled, Suigetsu twisted his lips, "Oh…Okay?"

Sasuke's dark eyes shuttered, "…And I'm a fool for letting her go too. I shouldn't have–" He stopped speaking, letting his hands clench at his sides, and increased his pace an additional fraction, leaving Suigetsu more confused than ever.

"Wha–?"

"They will _die_," Sasuke affirmed darkly and Suigetsu began to recognize a familiar maliciousness he hadn't seen the Uchiha possess since several years before; a concerned frown twitched his lips downwards.

"You know, Sasuke–"

"…_She_ wasn't supposed to die," He interrupted forebodingly, Sharingan blazing to life, "I could have stopped it," He closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them again, the Eternal Mangekyou whirled menacingly within his scarlet-black irises, "…But I _can _do this…She _will_ be avenged."

Suigetsu opened his mouth but, before any words could fall from his lips, Sasuke had already flashed ahead with incredible speed, his intentions clear and resolute. Suigetsu knew that once Sasuke put his mind to something – once he composed that singular _goal_ – the Uchiha was consumed by it – _completely_.

But even Hozuki Suigetsu knew that _this_ path wasn't the right one. Not when Uchiha Sasuke had seemed so _close_ to letting go of his turbulent past.

"Damn it, Sasuke," Suigetsu sighed as he struggled to catch up, knowing that words spilt from his mouth would hardly make a difference to thwart the revenge-crazed Uchiha, "Do you really think your former teammate would even _want_ this?"

'_Vengeance…' _Sasuke thought as a wicked sneer curled his lips, understanding this new purpose – grasping at this _familiar_ resolve, _'I know it well…'_

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

Sasuke had to commend the fact that Sakura was very meticulous.

On an adjacent rooftop, across the street from the Tanaka Inn, the Uchiha was crouched low against a raised barrier, his perch a few floors higher than the lodgings Sakura had been led to by her group of temporary escorts. Out of the four floors of the inn, the Leaf kunoichi's room was on the third, her window overlooking the main street and providing Sasuke a sufficient view of her activities within the average-sized space.

Within _seconds_ of entering her assigned accommodations, Sakura began to scope the area, scanning the general space with sharp, emerald eyes before moving about the room methodically. She rifled through cabinets and drawers of the small kitchenette, searched through the potted plants scattered in various corners of the room, checked inside vents and under couch pillows and rugs, and disappeared for several minutes to investigate the attached bathroom and bedroom – she even scaled the ceiling and took apart the hanging lamp to assess its legitimacy.

Sasuke determined that she had found a number of devices hidden in her residence and watched as she disposed of them by stuffing the microphones and other objects into a jar, found in the kitchenette, before placing the jar in the stove. Her shoulders noticeably relaxed after this was done and she _finally_ removed her cloak and revealed the heavily-equipped woman beneath the heavy fabric.

Several scrolls and a medical pack lined her belt and she had kunai strapped to her right thigh and a shuriken pouch hanging off her left hip. A tantō hung threateningly across her back and she removed a fair amount of senbon needles from her left boot. A retractable wrist-blade was detached from her left arm, which was followed by her right arm-guard, another hidden kunai in her right boot, and the leather gloves that decorated her hands.

She tiredly ran her bare fingers through her pink hair, ruffling it messily at the base of her neck, and rummaged through her pack to remove a water bottle, drinking the liquid with a generous gulp before dropping onto the couch and comfortably leaning into the navy-blue cushions.

Sasuke shifted.

Now that she wasn't moving – now that there was nothing to watch her do but _sit_ there, with her head tilted back as she breathed in slow and deep – Sasuke felt unbelievable uncomfortable. The past hour, since her arrival, was a series of fast-paced events; and now that it had slowed down to a literal _stop_, the fact that Haruno Sakura was _there_, just a few yards away, was really beginning to sink in for Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura – his former teammate; his former…_friend_?

No – _teammate_ – that's it.

He shifted again. Watching her like this – _spying_ on her, as a mission – didn't feel right to him. A long time ago, he once stood beside her on missions. A long time ago, he was once the _reason_ for her missions. And _now_…

No, what he was doing didn't feel _right_. _Watching_ her while she was unaware – watching her _in general_. He had _never_ watched her before. Glanced at her – yes. Spoke with her – yes. Glared at her even – yes, he would concede. But actually _watched_ her and _studied_ her. It was different. It was…_strange_.

It made him notice things, perceive things, _realize_ things – things about _her_. Things he didn't want to know – _shouldn't_ know; at least, not anymore. He was no longer a part of her life…

…Just as she should no longer be a part of _his_.

She slowly stood up, walked towards the kitchenette while she tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, and began to make herself a pot of hot tea. His dark eyes tracked her movements as she fidgeted from one foot to the other, waiting for the water to boil, leaning against the counter with a far-off look on her face and muttering quietly beneath her breath. He didn't dare use his Sharingan to read her lips – one reason, because he didn't want to be _caught_ using it and the other reason…

…He didn't want to read anything on her lips that he might find a connection to or have an understanding of. It would make things _too personal _– more personal than it should be – more personal than it already was…

"It's a shame that you're out here playing guard dog, _Shadow_."

Sasuke kept his gaze forward, though his covered-mouth twitched downward when he heard her mellow voice sound behind him. He decided not to answer her. However, beneath his cloak, he gripped the hilt of his tantō tightly – recalling the threat she had given him just an hour before. If she made a move against Sakura – he'd be ready.

'_Wait…'_ He thought indignantly, actively trying to loosen the clutch on his weapon, _'I shouldn't care!'_

"…What a strange woman – so fucking self-assured that it annoys the _hell_ out of me," Leiko dropped down unceremoniously beside Sasuke, leaning her elbow against the raised wall of the roof and staring at the Leaf kunoichi as she poured her ready-tea into a ceramic cup, "Who the hell does she think she is? Just because she knows that damned Hokage," She sneered, "I wouldn't be surprised if she sneaks into his bed too."

The grip on his tantō unconsciously tightened, dark brows creasing with irritation.

"I think it's pretty _stupid_ that the Leaf only sent _one_ shinobi," The dark-haired woman continued, grey eyes scrutinizing Sakura intently, "No _one_ shinobi is _that_ powerful – except, maybe, that Uzumaki-kid. What makes _her_ so special that they'd send her alone?" Her frown deepened, "And _if_ she did find something _illegal_ going on, what can _she_ do about it _by herself_? She'd probably expect that we'd outright kill her – so why not bring back-up?"

Sasuke stayed silent. Unfortunately, Leiko's line of rhetorical questioning _was_ viable. And he couldn't help but inwardly wonder what Sakura's plan was. Knowing her abilities – or the abilities he had witnessed from _years_ before – Sasuke couldn't come up with a plausible answer or strategy that the pink-haired kunoichi was following. She was _smart_ – able to look at all angles and scenarios with incredible speed and logic – so what was she _planning_?

"If only we could just kill her," Leiko sighed, running a hand through her ebony hair, side-glancing Sasuke with an amused smirk, "Then I could have _you_ all to myself, _Shadow_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed – exasperated.

"No."

She pouted, sidling closer to him, "That hurts, _Shadow_. Why ever not?"

The Uchiha shifted his gaze from Sakura to shoot an irritated glare towards Leiko, "Test me, Nakamura. Another _inch_ and Goro will have to find a new Lieutenant."

Leiko chuckled, heeding his warning and scooting away a respectable distance, "Playing hard to get, _Shadow_?"

"Tch," He returned his attention to Sakura, the Leaf ninja finishing up the activity of cooking instant noodles, and taking a seat at the table that was beside the window they were gazing through, her chair facing the pane of clear glass.

"Your eyes are so focused on her – are you _enamored_, _Shadow_?" Leiko teased mockingly, "I may even be jealous."

"She's my _mission_," He answered curtly.

"And what a _boring_ assignment," The dark-haired woman drawled, producing a senbon in her right hand and staring at it thoughtfully, "How about we rile her up a bit? Give her a reason to stay up at night? _Paranoia_ is such a _fun_ concept."

"It won't help Goro's illusion of Kokumotsu being a well-respected, and _well-meaning_, village," Sasuke pointed out in low warning.

Leiko rolled her eyes, "One _harmless_, little trick won't bring the downfall of our operations."

"Then you are clearly not familiar with Haruno Sakura," Sasuke scowled, "One little screw-up can certainly compromise you if _she_'s your investigator – Goro is aware of her intelligence and talents – _you_ should recognize this also. Don't underestimate her."

Leiko scoffed, "You _overestimate _her. You underestimate _me_."

Before Sasuke could say anything, the senbon in Leiko's hand went flying with a flick of her wrist. He watched in silence as the thin needle soared across the empty space between the two buildings, before embedding into the clear glass of the window, causing the pane to _crack,_ and slightly fissure, around the contact point.

Sasuke's dark eyes focused beyond the glass, settling on Sakura, who hadn't even flinched when the senbon impacted. Her eyes were actually closed as she sipped at her tea, moving languidly, as if unaware that a speeding projectile had just flown towards her. Sasuke threw a short glare at Leiko, who was scowling at Sakura's lack of response.

Emerald irises suddenly appeared beneath low lids and Sakura placed her cup down, her gaze instantly flickering towards Sasuke's and Leiko's position on the roof before an amused smirk tilted her lips.

"Is that _wench_–?"

Before she could finish her questioned hiss, both Sasuke and the Leiko were blinking rapidly. The sight of Sakura's smirking features, and her lit room, suddenly blurred together and disappeared before revealing an empty, darkened space and a senbon-pierced window. Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted two rooms to the left to find Sakura sitting calmly at the table, still smirking with a cup of tea in hand – but her window was perfectly unmarred.

'_Genjutsu…'_ Sasuke realized.

"Little _bitc_–!"

_Whoosh_.

Sasuke caught the senbon spike before it could impale Leiko's shoulder, calmly unrolling the piece of parchment curled around the silver needle.

'_Nice try,'_ It read, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how _familiar_ her writing was, _'But don't try it again. Goodnight.'_

Clearly Sakura was still going to play the _diplomat_ card. She _had_ to if she wanted to continue investigating Goro's black market under the pretense of civilized routine check-up. If she went on accusing them of misbehavior after this one incident, then Sakura's undercover mission would come to an end also. She was trying to play the incident off as _'all in good fun'_.

This solidified Sasuke's assumptions that Sakura was definitely there for more than just a village assessment. If it _had_ been a regular evaluation, Leiko's actions would have immediately set off dire warnings.

"You're costing me my mission," Sasuke growled at Leiko, throwing her the senbon and its attached message so she could read it, "_Leave_."

Her grey eyes scanned the note quickly before a glower crossed her sharp expression, gaze snapping up to view Sakura, who was flipping through a small book produced from her pack, "I'm going to–"

"_Leave_," Sasuke repeated firmly, glaring at her, "Before I _make_ you."

Leiko stared at him, infuriated, "But–"

"You've clearly underestimated _her_ and _overestimated_ yourself," The Uchiha snapped, "Despite being in an unfamiliar place, Haruno left her window curtains _open_. She _knew_ she was being watched. In fact, I'm sure she was watching _us_. She's expected to take precautions – which is why she cast the _genjutsu_. Your foolish acts could have cost Goro his credibility. Leave before you make things _worse_."

Ebony brows creased and Leiko stood, her hands clenching into fists as she threw another grey-eyed glare towards Sakura, "Fine! I'll go! But, I swear, that bitch has another thing coming for her." Then, with a harsh exhale, she turned and jumped off into the darkness of night, leaving Sasuke in blissful peace once again.

"_Annoying_," He muttered, turning back towards Sakura's window. She had just walked up to the window, steadily scanned the rooftop he was perched on, and closed the curtains with a faintly satisfied smile.

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed the space between his furrowed brows and couldn't help but silently extol Sakura's methods. He would have done the same in her situation; and she had used her strengths of Genjutsu to keep her advantage, despite being in unknown territory. However, realizing this, Sasuke acknowledged that he did have limited use of his Sharingan. He couldn't afford if Sakura cast an illusion on him to escape his watch so she could conduct her investigations. Removing a spool of wire, Sasuke was already strategizing where he would lay his traps – if Haruno Sakura decided to leave the confines of her room, he was going to be sure to know if – or rather, _when_ –it happened.

* * *

It seemed, during her first night in Kokumotsu Village, Sakura was going to behave. She had stayed at the Tanaka Inn throughout the entire evening – quiet and unobtrusive. A logical decision to make – to not stir up trouble when she had only just arrived.

When the sun began to rise above the distant horizon, and the activity in Kokumotsu Village started to awaken, so did Sakura. Sasuke made quick work of removing his traps – to not arouse her suspicions – and within an hour she was exiting the inn and casually strolling through the streets, observing her surroundings with genuine interest.

Sasuke followed in the unseen safety of shadowed rooftops and alleyways.

The morning proceeded without incident. The Leaf kunoichi had candidly walked around Kokumotsu Village, observing the people and the buildings. A frown tugged on her lips as she viewed a group of children playing in the street, their clothes torn and dirtied. Her brows furrowed as she examined a line of dilapidated buildings, each holding shops that were low in maintenance and serviced very little customers. A group of civilian-dressed mercenaries crossed her path, leering at her discreetly, but she walked on, disregarding their poor behavior with a practiced expression of stoicism.

Sasuke continued to pursue her – all the way to Kokumotsu Village's Administration's Building – where she requested to meet with Leiko and was only given a tiny scroll, a single key, and a verbal instruction, from the young secretary, where the records room was located. Sakura had quirked a curious brow for Leiko's absence, but took the objects with murmured gratitude, following the directions she had been relayed.

It was a small room and, when Sakura stood at the doorway, her features clearly displayed that she _knew_ that whatever lay inside was far from truth. So, with a resigned sigh, she entered the small space, leaving Sasuke to double-back around the building so he could observe her actions from an outside window.

For two hours, she sat in the records room, flipping through files and folders fastidiously. Occasionally, her brows would steepen with disbelief, or an amused chuckle would fall passed her lips, but she read through the documents with thorough seriousness.

It was around mid-afternoon that Sakura began to neatly organize her studies, leaving the room with a contemplative expression on her features before venturing back onto the streets. She scanned a particular road lined with several eateries before deviating to a small shop that sold dango.

She ordered a few skewers of the sweet dumplings – one, noticeably being the tri-colored hanami. With a soft smile, she took a seat on an old, rickety bench that viewed the street and childishly scuffed her boots against the ground, tilting her head against her shoulder as she ate her small meal, watching as several children kicked a ball around in the dirt and dust.

It was the most _Sakura_, Sasuke had ever seen her be, since she walked into Kokumotsu.

"_Ouch_!"

Sakura jolted in her seat and – from his spot atop a nearby, overhanging veranda – Sasuke's eyes slid towards the group of playing children, focusing on a familiar little boy who was clutching at his knee, tears streaming down his dirtied cheeks. The kids around him watched with uneasiness and uncertainty, darting fearful looks towards their far-off parents.

"It _hurts_!"

"Don't move," Sakura was instantly at his side, crouching low beside the crying boy, her green eyes filled with sincere worry, "Where does it hurt?"

The child sniffled, removing his hands from his knee and revealing a purplish, blue-black bruise that was swelling incredibly, "R-Right _here_."

Sakura offered him a kind smile, reaching out a hand to push back his sweaty bangs from his face, "It's okay. Hold still, I'm going to fix it."

"W-Will it hurt?" He asked, dark brown eyes looking up at her with watery distress.

"Only a little," She replied honestly, placing a gentle hand atop his injured knee and allowing glowing-green chakra to coat her palm and his wound, "Just be brave a little longer, okay?"

The boy flinched as the injury set and he opened his eyes, watching with fascination as the bruise began to fade away, the swelling decreasing until only a healed knee remained. Sakura removed her hand with a widened smile, patting his head with innate affection.

"All better. Good job."

"Th-Thank you," He wiped away his tears with his dirtied sleeve, smudging brown across his face, but his smile was broad, "_Thank you_!"

Sakura stood up to full height, helping him to his feet also, "You're very welcome."

The little boy grinned brightly before running off to his surrounding friends, the distant children's eyes wide to see him moving around without trouble, shooting Sakura admiring glances before continuing their play once they knew their friend was okay. Sakura watched with a softened smile, turning away with an almost saddened look, before biting off the last of her hanami held in her left hand, continuing down the road in pensive silence.

Sasuke followed her – and a part of him couldn't help but be relieved that her compassionate personality was still present – especially after witnessing her unexpected, calculatingly cool demeanor just the day prior.

A sudden scowl crossed his lips. He shouldn't _care_ how she turned out. He shouldn't _care_ who she had become…or what, he remembered of her, still remained.

Sakura suddenly trailed away the main road to turn into a side alley – Sasuke's suspicions instantly rose as he followed after her – and she continued to walk at a leisurely pace, into a part of the town that was barely populated. When they reached a street filled with abandoned structures, and no one was in sight, Sakura came to a halt, prompting Sasuke to blend into a corner of shadows.

She let out a soft breath as she closed her eyes, tilting her head upward to accept the warmth of the sun's rays, a soft smile twitching her lips upward.

The Uchiha continued to watch her – highly guarded of her strange behavior.

She lowered her head, shifting it so that it was halfway twisted over her right shoulder, and stared blankly at the ground.

"…You can come out now."

Sasuke's body stiffened. He wasn't surprised that she had detected him; her skills had truly improved – but to _acknowledge_ him. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

"I'm aware that you've been following me," Sakura continued with a soft, almost tired sigh, "I'm not stupid. Of course Masaru would have me followed. It'd be poor insight – and a little bit of an insult, to me – if he didn't."

Sasuke, for his part, didn't want to reveal himself. That would put him in a position _closer_ to her – somewhere he didn't want to be.

"Have it your way, then," She whispered, almost sounding disappointed, "I only thought that it would be nice to have some company," She shrugged, "And you wouldn't have to follow me, unnecessarily, in the shadows. I know you're there, so why hide?"

She patiently waited for an answer – a movement – but, again, only received silence.

"I mean no harm," Sakura decided to placate, "I have a mission to accomplish and, I only thought, that a knowledgeable guide of the village would be beneficial in helping me complete this assignment, with as little trouble as possible." She chuckled softly, "And judging from last night's incident – Leiko-san will certainly not offer herself up to that position."

Again, Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised that she knew who the culprit was for the Tanaka Inn's broken window, but he was. However, _he_ too had been present – she could have suspected _him_ for the act.

"You're not like them," Sakura spoke, as if answering his unasked questions, "You're very reserved – systematic and careful – and you don't carry the arrogance that the other _guards_ of this village do. I know you're a ninja – probably hired-help – and I will not jeopardize the mission that's been assigned to you. But let me warn you," She twisted her head, one green eyes darting towards his concealed position, "If Kokumotsu Village does not pass its evaluation – if I uncover _anything_ that compromises its credibility – then you should leave…"

Sasuke blinked and, before he could stop himself, asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sakura turned away with a faint smirk, "…Because you didn't throw a senbon needle at my window." She laughed softly as she began to walk, continuing down the road slowly, "If I recall correctly, right after it happened, Leiko-san's chakra signature faded away quite rapidly. I feel like I have _you_ to thank for that."

"I will not fail my mission," Sasuke defended himself – what he did hadn't been for _her_ sake, but for his _own_ benefit.

"And is it your assignment to watch over me?" Sakura questioned, a little daring laced with her tone of voice, "I can take care of myself."

Sasuke wanted to retort but snapped his mouth shut. He _realized_ what she was doing. She was inconspicuously _interrogating_ answers out of him. If he admitted to watching over her it would inadvertently reveal that Goro had hired him to keep her from discovering anything of importance.

Sasuke scowled beneath his mask, "…I was chosen to be your bodyguard. As a guest of Kokumotsu, Goro wants to provide you with the utmost protection."

"Oh?" Her brow quirked and she smirked, as if she was aware of his evasive response, "Can you really offer me that security? A senbon needle _was_ thrown at me, last night, after all."

"An honest mistake," Sasuke replied, a little irritated.

"And such a quaint village," She continued, tilting her head as she examined the empty roads, "What can possibly happen here, to me, that would require your constant presence?"

"You never know," Sasuke stated, following her within the shadows, his own tone challenging, "You may be a guest, _Haruno_, but you cannot deny that you are also a _stranger_ to this place. Can _you_ be trusted?"

Sakura's smirk broadened with amusement, "Touché." She turned her head, glancing at the rooftops he had just sped by, "So, I don't trust you with my protection and you don't trust me within this village. Wouldn't you find it so much easier to be present at my immediate side – if you're so concerned about my _questionable_ objectives?"

If it had been any other woman, like Leiko, Sasuke would have believed that Sakura was _flirting_ with him. But she was being careful and wanted to remove herself from any, and all, undesired disadvantages. She was trying to persuade him out of his shadows and into her clear sights – she wanted to have a free and unobstructed view of _him_ also.

He peered down at her from a two-level high rooftop, "I'd rather keep my element of surprise, Haruno."

She nodded, indulgent, "Understandable. Though, I have no surprises up my sleeve. I find it a little unfair, actually," She pouted mockingly, "Besides, _I'm_ supposed to be the _shadow – _the observer – of this village; conducting a simple, routine assessment."

"Then go about your observations," Sasuke replied.

"I am," Sakura responded breezily, "I've noticed several things," Her carefree façade faded and a troubled frown took its place, "I've noticed neglected buildings and unopened shops. I've seen children in rags and unpleasant behaviors from the surrounding guards," Her words were becoming whispered and difficult to hear, "I don't like what I'm seeing," Her gaze hardened, "I hope the rest of the week provides a better perception of what is transpiring here."

Sasuke recognized her tone of voice. She didn't want to see better behavior or conditions that could change her evaluation – she wanted to find the answers she was looking for so she could bring Goro Masaru down.

"Stay in the shadows, then," Sakura spoke loudly, sounding a little bitter and maybe even a little offended, "Though it's pointless – I know you're there; so don't forget that." Her last statement almost sounded like a threat or a warning.

Sasuke didn't like it.

He couldn't help but think that her words meant something entirely different.

As if she really meant, '_I know your mission…And you don't know mine.'_

And it was true. Sasuke _still_ didn't know Sakura's intentions. And as he followed her back onto more inhabited streets of the Village, returning to the mannerisms of absolute quiet from him and simple disregard from her, the Uchiha glared heatedly at her back. Sasuke suddenly realized that he had just participated in a _conversation_ with Haruno Sakura – even if it was filled with veiled threats and oblique statements.

An exchange, spoken neither in amity nor in animosity, but a conversation nonetheless. It had revealed _just a little bit more_ about Sakura: intelligent, analytical, witty, cautious, and determined.

Sasuke wished he had stayed silent.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't help it; this particular plot line is drawing me in. It's not a long story, fifteen chapters, _tops_, maybe less. I feel like I want to finish this before I start on **Rehabilitation**, only to stop my Mystery and Angst Muses from bugging me, especially since I can focus on continuously updating **one** story rather than sporadic multiple-story updates that are _weeks _apart. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it actually, especially since my Horror Muse for **The Curse** is still on strike – or sleeping; she tends to get lazy.

So, what do you think? Still confused? I hope not! _**Please tell me what you guys like!**_ I'd really appreciate it! And what did you think about Sasuke's and Sakura's interaction?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

**Next Update:** Hopefully _soon_! Along with other story updates!

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to PM or Review and I'll get back as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading/reviewing and favoriting/alerting!

Len


	5. FOUR

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** March 24, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_FOUR_

"I've done my fair share of research, Sasuke. GO is starting to gain a lot of criminal attention – which means that a lot of S-Ranked ninja are contending to join their group."

The Uchiha didn't respond. His crimson irises gleamed in the darkness as he examined a tree trunk, reaching out a hand to touch the rough bark, noticing that the timber had been altered – as if someone had physically fallen against the foliage, scraping harshly against it and leaving a faint trace of blood. Sasuke had gone into _predator_ mode – moving swiftly as he tracked Leiko's activities following her battle with Sakura.

"_You're_ a fucking powerhouse," Suigetsu continued as he casually leaned against a nearby tree, "_I'm_ not too shabby, either. But can the two of us really take on an entire Organization? I mean, I said I was planning to infiltrate the place, but what _you_ want to do doesn't exactly call for _finesse_."

Sasuke moved onward, forcing Suigetsu to sigh, half with irritation and half with resignation, before he pushed off from his tree support and followed after him. Ever since leaving the battleground of Nakamura Leiko's and Haruno Sakura's destructive fight, Sasuke hadn't offered a single word to the missing Mist Ninja.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Karin would be fucking _useful_ right about now," Suigetsu exhaled, readjusting the weight of his sword on his back, "She's an aggravating little bitch but her tracking skills would be pretty damn convenient." He shifted his amethyst irises up towards the dark skies, "I wonder whatever happened to her…Ah, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she's dead."

Red eyes flickered as they searched the shadows of the wilderness, discovering a disturbed collection of bushes, with a torn piece of cloth caught in its branches. Further into the underbrush he could see a set of footprints heading northward, towards Suiden Village – a town in Rice Country that was close to Otogakure, which accommodated mostly civilian laborers, rather than shinobi.

Suigetsu frowned as he watched Sasuke crouch down, scarlet eyes narrowed as he reached out to touch the imprints made in the soil, "Hey, uh, Sasuke?" He scratched the back of his neck, hesitant, "…About that Leaf kunoichi – your former teammate…" He watched Sasuke's shoulders coil and immediately hurried his question on, "Well, it's been two days since she was deemed dead. You think the Leaf is going to join in on this fun too?"

Sasuke stood, his back to Suigetsu, before continuing to follow the tracks left by his prey, "…They will. And I wouldn't be surprised if it's the idiot who leads the search."

Suigetsu blinked, "The _Hokage_? Is he allowed to do that?"

"He wouldn't care," Sasuke responded, "If it's Sakura, his title won't matter. He'll search for her."

"…So why don't you just leave it to them, then?" Suigetsu risked asking, already tensed to flee if the Uchiha reacted negatively towards his line of questioning.

Sasuke was silent for several moments, his comrade following him warily, still anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Naruto doesn't know…_revenge_," Sasuke stated softly, almost enviously but mostly in a rationalizing tone of voice, "He _shouldn't_ know revenge. He has a reputation to uphold – and _I_ don't."

"Why give yourself that kind of responsibility?" Suigetsu pressed, genuinely curious why Haruno Sakura's death affected him so much – the two, former teammates, hadn't seen each other for _years_; Sasuke, himself, had declared that his bonds had been _cut_.

"…She's dead _because_ of _me_," The Uchiha finally responded; his jaw locked and his irises clouded, "I _am_ responsible."

Suigetsu was baffled, "_How_?"

Sasuke's verbal quota had been reached. He shook his head and increased his pace, forcing Suigetsu to hurry to keep up. Beneath his billowing cloak, Sasuke gripped Sakura's hitae-ate tightly, stomach heavy as he recalled memories from months before.

'_I'm the reason that her cover was exposed.'_

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

Goro Masaru had humbly requested for Haruno Sakura to join him for dinner.

True to diplomatic form, Sakura had respectfully accepted the offer. She didn't dress in embellished kimonos or cover her features with striking cosmetics; instead, she concealed her weapons, so it wasn't openly bared to her host, and her thick cloak was left at the inn. She proudly wore the Jounin vest of the Hidden Leaf; her headband was polished to a reflective shine; and her shoulder-length pink hair was brushed out and tidily maintained. Her hands were also unadorned by her characteristic gloves, pocketed in the back of her black pants.

Sasuke observed their meal with intense scrutiny, standing at a post, in the large dining room, which viewed the long table and the two occupants that sat on both ends. Other _guards_ stood at the entrance, quiet as they also observed the surprisingly amiable interaction between Masaru and Sakura.

"How was your first day within Kokumotsu, Sakura-san? Enjoyable, I hope?"

Sakura took a sip of her water, a small smile curling her lips, "Quite, Goro-san. It's a very small town – not too much to see but the people are very…" She paused and her smile lifted a fraction more, "…_pleasant_."

Masaru smirked as he cut into his steak, dark green eyes watching her analytically, "I'm glad to hear that, however," He frowned, "I apologize, that Kokumotsu doesn't have a lot to offer in terms of entertainment or leisure – we aren't exactly a sightseeing location."

Sakura shook her head, "I understand. This is an artisan's village – a trading market. And, besides, I didn't come here for pleasure."

Masaru's smile returned, seemingly satisfied, and he nodded his head, "I'm relieved to hear that you, at least, recognize our limiting circumstances."

"Which brings me to a question, if I may ask?" Sakura responded promptly, green eyes lifting up to regard him with relaxed enquiry.

His smile faltered but he inclined his head, albeit a little warily "Of course."

"You are a trade market," Sakura pointed out, leaning back a fraction, "What _exactly_ is it that you trade?"

Masaru's grip on his fork twitched, "Produce from our surrounding farmlands; and various crafts offered by our resident artisans – the typical trade market."

Sasuke watched Sakura's lips twitch upwards, but her expression remained calmly controlled.

"And who are your standard consumers?" She inquired, bringing a piece of string bean to her mouth and delicately eating it.

"We have a number of loyal patrons," Masaru replied evenly, taking his cup and sipping on his wine, "Most are residents of Rice Country – we like to keep local – generally surrounding villages, and a few in the Land of Hot Water. Our biggest supporter was Otogakure, but after Lord Orochimaru's death, I will admit that our market has, unfortunately, been struggling."

"So why not branch out? Other countries, perhaps?" Sakura suggested lightly, "It's a shame to see a village – which has the possibility of potential – suffer through these adverse conditions." Her eyes narrowed with thoughtful daring, "Tell me, Goro-san, as the leader of Kokumotsu Village, what are you doing – or what _will_ you do – for the benefit of your village? What's your plan to help the people you're responsible for?"

Masaru stared at Sakura unflinchingly, put down his utensils, and leaned back in his chair.

Sakura slowly shook her head, carefully wiping her mouth with her napkin, "Please; do not misunderstand me, Goro-san. You seem like a capable leader – you're men clearly look up to you." She placed her napkin down and met his gaze without fear, "But you cannot deny that Kokumotsu is not in the best shape." She tilted her head inquisitively, "So what actions are you planning to take so that a Hidden Village will not need to step in?"

A slow, reassuring smile began to twist onto Masaru's lips, "I have many plans, Sakura-san. Actually, I haven't been idle _at all_. I've been analyzing my business, conducting contracts with several neighboring villages – taking into consideration _everything_ that will help Kokumotsu succeed." His green eyes darkened as he leaned forward, "Forgive the fact that we don't have the same advantages and subsidies as a _Hidden Village_, but we _will_ manage fine on our own."

Sakura blinked at Masaru and Sasuke couldn't help but see suspicion in her emerald irises, "I see." A lovely smile lifted her lips, "I want Kokumotsu to flourish. Please, share with me your ideas and plans. If it means leaving your village alone to stand on its own, every piece of information, that will keep us from occupying it, will certainly be useful."

Masaru smirked, but even then it was a little strained, "Of course, Sakura-san. How about this?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Would you care to take a tour with me? After dinner, of course. I think viewing our warehouses and caches will definitely benefit your opinion of our…operations."

Sakura grinned, "I'd like that, Goro-san."

"Splendid," He stood from his seat, gesturing a hand to a nearby guard, "Bring Sakura-san a glass of wine," He turned back to her as he straightened his robes, "Please, give me a few minutes to inform my guards of our plans."

She nodded, "Of course," She turned to the guard and shook her head; "Water is fine, thank you."

Masaru pouted softly, "It's the best we have to offer. Are you sure?"

When Sakura shook her head, Sasuke noticed that Masaru was veiling his inner frustration with feigned mild disappointment.

The Leaf kunoichi's smile was only slightly apologetic, "Apologies, but I don't drink. And as I said before – I'm not here for my personal pleasure."

Masaru's grin wavered, "Ah. Business. I understand." He nodded once and turned away, "Pardon me for a few minutes then, Sakura-san. I won't be long."

She inclined her head with acknowledgement and took her cup of water, sipping it slowly as she patiently waited for Goro's return.

Masaru walked purposefully in the direction Sasuke was concealed; walking passed him at a measured pace, lips forming a grim, straight line. He didn't offer the Uchiha a glance, though his tone of voice was ominous when he spoke.

"_Shadow_-san. A word."

Frowning, Sasuke followed the male out into the hall, the door closing until a fraction of opening remained – a space that Masaru used to look back into the dining hall to observe Sakura in her silence.

"She didn't take the wine," He scowled as he spoke softly to himself, "It would have made her weaker – taken her off guard. _Damn it_."

Sasuke's brows steepened. Masaru was already planning to make a move against her – after _one_ conversation?

"Has she left your sights _at all_ since arriving here?"

"No."

"Are you _sure_?" Masaru questioned, shooting his company a hard, and pressing, look before returning his sights to the kunoichi.

"I'm sure," Sasuke affirmed, irritation rising.

"…She's digging," Masaru muttered, "She's fucking digging."

"She's doing her job," Sasuke stated – almost allowing his exasperation to be heard.

"_What_?" Dark green eyes gleamed as he glared at Sasuke, affronted by the blunt response.

Sasuke frowned. He shouldn't have said anything. However, if Masaru was already jumping to conclusions about Sakura's reasons, then it also meant the faster he acted in trying to dispose of her.

"She's doing her job," Sasuke repeated slowly, trying not to lace condescension with his tone, "And you're displaying paranoia. It's logical that she'll have guidelines to follow to determine your village's standing – which includes questioning _your_ motives and observing your actions and business dealings. She'll dig – but only as far as it takes to be satisfied with your leadership. Get her that far and then she'll leave."

Masaru stared at him for several seconds, green eyes clouded with thought, before he let out a short, quick exhalation of breath, "You're right. That's what she's _here_ to do. Observation."

Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly marvel at Sakura's skills in the simple act of _speaking_ to someone. The calm behavior she displayed was intimidating to prey like Goro – especially with his underlying terror of being caught. All Sakura did was ask the right questions – enough to make that paranoia _show_.

If Sasuke hadn't been there to talk sense into Goro Masaru, the black market leader would have acted preemptively – made an aggressive move against her or, perhaps, unconsciously let slip information in his fear – which would give Sakura the incentive to possesses that information and successfully shut them down.

If Sasuke hadn't talked sense into Goro Masaru, Sakura might've been met by the entire Organization, out for her blood, to keep their business a secret.

"I'll give her the tour," Masaru murmured softly, "I'll show here the warehouse in the southern district – it's been remodeled, our supplies are hidden – she just can't have a prolonged examination of the place. It's filled mostly with our farming crop and some weapons' caches – yes; that will do." Masaru nodded to himself in assurance before returning his attention to Sasuke, "I'll have my personal guards take us – you've been watching her since yesterday, correct?"

Sasuke tilted his head once in reply.

"Take a break then, _Shadow_-san," Goro suggested, "Food. Sleep. You'll be back on watch in a few hours. I'll have my men take over until then."

Sasuke was surprised by the show of generosity from Masaru and he couldn't help but let an inkling of suspicion take hold in their act of separating him from Sakura.

He frowned, _'Goro isn't aware that I know her_._ He's not trying to separate us. We're not even a team to _be _separated_.'

Unfortunately, he still couldn't help but _dislike_ leaving Sakura alone, and surrounded, by Goro and his men, despite his inward reminders that he _wasn't_ responsible for her well-being.

"My men are competent," Goro assured, brow quirked when Sasuke made no move to leave, "Your reward will not be negatively affected if they fail to watch over her. But I'd rather you in top condition when you return to your duty."

Sasuke slowly nodded, hesitantly stepping away before pausing, "…Will Nakamura be watching her?"

He didn't think it was wise to leave Sakura in Leiko's hands, especially after the incident that had occurred the previous night.

Surprisingly, Goro's expression darkened, "No. I've sent Leiko away on a mission to cool off. I heard about what happened last night," His frown deepened, "Thankfully, Haruno didn't react unfavorably to Leiko's rude behavior," He glanced through the door's opened gap to gaze upon the Leaf kunoichi, brows furrowed contemplatively, "However, that was still a very…_lenient_ response from Miss Haruno …"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. Would Sakura's tolerant rebuff of Leiko's aggressive actions reignite Masaru's suspicions? And how was Masaru aware of it?

"I commend you from preventing it from evolving into something worse," Goro stated, smirking at Sasuke, "You're holding up to your end of the deal very well."

Sasuke only jerked his head in silent assent.

"Although, when Leiko _does_ return…" He continued warningly, "…I'd keep an extra eye on her when she's in Haruno's presence." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in silent question and Masaru sighed, "She's a skilled kunoichi – relentless and without fear or reservations – a combination that makes her rather…_psychotic._ You could say she's a…mad genius. More _mad_ than genius – but she's still a formidable foe. It's her eccentricities that make her unpredictable and, without the feelings of distress or trouble, she doesn't care about anything or anyone – not even herself, so long as she succeeds in carrying out her wild desires," Goro frowned, "And, it seems, killing Haruno Sakura has become one of those desires. I can't afford to have Leiko disposing of Haruno; even with how useful her fanatical personality usually is when it comes to assassinating targets."

"…Does she have something against Haruno?" Sasuke questioned. Had Leiko met Sakura before – which originated the bitterness she felt for the Leaf kunoichi?

Masaru shook his head, "I don't believe so. But Leiko's always held a deep-seeded hatred with shinobi officials. She became a ninja without the aid of academies; not like those overindulged _Hidden Village_ brats. I learned the art through criminals too. And because of that past, Leiko especially hates shinobi who are well-renowned – so she happily kills them to prove herself better." Masaru suddenly laughed, decidedly amused, "Basically, the more messed up in the head she is, the more powerful she becomes. She _revels_ in the act of killing."

Sasuke stored the information away for further meditation. If Nakamura Leiko was mentally or emotionally unstable – as well as possessing skills that bordered on _genius_ – it could prove more bothersome to Sasuke's mission – especially if she made a difficult and volatile opponent – one that already had Sakura on her kill-list.

"I'm sure we've left her waiting long enough," Masaru sighed, smoothing his robes once again in self-preparation of returning to the Leaf kunoichi's company, "Get some rest, _Shadow_-san. I may have a new plan to consider and I'd like you well-prepared to execute it."

The look in his dark green eyes was foreboding and Sasuke had to actively keep himself from following Masaru back into the dining room. He was even tempted to track his circuit to the warehouse with Sakura to stay vigilant in his watch – because, while Sakura was skilled enough to sense his presence, he and his guard certainly wasn't.

'_I don't care,'_ Sasuke berated himself as he turned on his heel, intent on getting the food and sleep his body ached for, _'She doesn't matter anymore_._ I'm not responsible for her_.'

But his mind was belligerent as it viciously questioned, _'Then why did you stay once you heard her name fall from Masaru's lips?'_

"A whim," Sasuke whispered fiercely in response to himself.

'_Then leave on your whim. Nothing is holding you back…She isn't supposed to hold you back, right?'_

Sasuke didn't have a reply, so his jaw locked tightly as he stalked, within the shadows, towards the inn he was staying at.

'_Stop fooling yourself, Sasuke. You care. You've always cared.'_

He pulled his hood down lower as his Sharingan flashed dangerously.

"This _once_," He muttered, "I said this _once_. After this – _nothing more_."

But even when he said it, the self-promise didn't sound convincing to his ears. The distant voice in his head only remained silent.

Sasuke hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter, _on a roll_! I'm updating fast because my _Vengeance Muse_ keeps hitting me with a large bat and won't stop until I get this all typed out and posted. As of now, **Vengeance** will take priority over **Rehabilitation** – though it doesn't mean I'll just _stop_ **Rehabilitation**, only that I'm going to go with my Muse flow until it runs out. There're probably only eight or nine more chapters of this anyway. And with the rate I'm going, it might be finished before the summer – or before the end of April, who knows? haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

**Next Update:** A couple days? I think this is easier to update since I keep it 8-10 Pages on Microsoft Word. **The Curse** chapters are usually 16-25 Pages long, hence the longer time between updates.

**To Nom de Plume:** Eeep, I wish there was a way to contact Anonymous Users but I decided to just add it in here so everyone can read my explanation, if they so choose.

First of all, _**thank you very much for your feedback**_, I found it very, very helpful; and lengthened responses always make my day since it provides me a little more to think about and mull over. So, again, thank you for that!

Now, as for my explanation. Your first point about Sasuke's comment of "You clearly do not know Haruno Sakura…" What he meant was general knowledge of her. I probably should have made it clearer but Sakura's become well known the past three years. Even when Leiko mentioned that Sakura was coming and is _**elite**_, was to show that Sakura isn't one to be taken lightly. A lot of people know she's smart and there are many rumors and stories about her strength, and her affiliation with Naruto. Sasuke doesn't know specific _details_ but he knows the rumored general – general facts that he was trying to _remind_ Leiko of. He pointed out that Masaru knew about it and that Leiko should remember that too (Basically, "She's elite; you know this, so don't be stupid and mess with her.")

As for your second point, yes I did make it seem like Sasuke didn't really acknowledge Leiko very much and hardly spared her words or simple actions. Though I feel like the act of talking isn't lost on Sasuke and if he needs to explain something, he'll explain it upfront. I guess I'm channeling his twelve-year old self and trying to keep away from his typical grunts. Plus, Leiko wouldn't react to him speaking more to her unless he was to try and flirt with her – then she'd _gape_, because he doesn't respond to her in that way. I portrayed her as more angry at Sakura and what had happened, rather than surprised with Sasuke's harsh words with her. Besides, she doesn't know its Sasuke – or basically, a non-talkative Uchiha – but views him as an impressive, handsome grunt that was recently hired. A part of her actually looks down on him since she's a senior of the group and, because he's new, she'll flirt with him.

Which brings us to the last point. Because of the strange circumstances, I guess it's difficult to make it clear what everyone's thought process is, especially since I'm keeping it solely in Sasuke's POV. So, as for Sakura's reaction to Sasuke's 'stalking', she was trying to be smart about her particular situation (or at least, I was trying to portray that, lol). Yes, Sakura knows that Sasuke/Shadow is hired help. Yes, she knows that a man hired by Goro is dangerous, especially since she noticed that Sasuke was _different_ from the others and is more meticulous and calculating in how he works compared to Goro's other men. However, Sakura is trying to keep the pretense that she is a diplomat observing the village. She's pretending that she _doesn't_ know he's dangerous. She's pretending that he's her bodyguard, because Sasuke said he was. She _doesn't_ know that _Sasuke knows_ that she's here with a hidden agenda, but she _is_ wary that he might.

Sakura had asked him to be a personal guide to keep pretenses that "I'm here to observe, why don't you help me?" when in fact she's thinking, "He's dangerous, he's watching me, and I want him to be somewhere where _I_ can watch _him_ – a tour guide that'll be _right beside me_ _and out of the shadows_." Yes, I'll admit that she definitely has a cynical mindset but she's good at hiding it. Unfortunately, we don't know that because it's not in her POV – unless Sasuke somehow notices it and takes note of it. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's gotten better in schooling her emotions, haha.

I really hope that helps. It's really hard explaining this in story form sometimes because I'm using limited omniscient POV, but I find it easier by putting myself in the character's shoes.

**If I was Sakura, pretending to be a diplomat, I'd play the part–**

"This guy watching me is dangerous but I can't let him know _that I know_ something is wrong with this village. I need to pretend that I know nothing about Goro's black market. I'll tell him that I'm aware of his presence – I may be a diplomat observing this place but I'm _not stupid_ either – I should draw him out of the shadows and _keep _him out of the shadows. I need him in my sights if I want to get my job done without too much trouble. He says that he's my bodyguard; okay I can understand that – but what is he guarding me from, hm? He's watching me, that much is obvious, but _why_? Goro definitely doesn't want me running off unsupervised. Well, how about I draw my _bodyguard_ out by asking him to escort me as my guide – _bodyguards_ should have no arguments against that, right? Oh, he wants to keep his surprise? He doesn't trust me – he's a smart one – well, I don't trust him either. I suppose his logic is sound, I _am_ a stranger and I _am _here to dismantle Goro's Organization, but he doesn't need to know that last part. It also solidifies the fact that Goro is up to no good, too – at least I'm on the right track. Now, how am I going to escape my stalker-_bodyguard_? Seems pretty sharp, and I'm _barely_ sensing his suppressed chakra. He's good. But _I'm_ better, and he's going to realize that. Who is this guy anyway? Why is he wearing a mask? Probably not a Hidden Village shinobi; and I wouldn't be surprised if he's a Missing Ninja. I'm probably going to have to do a little research…" **(Oops, did I give something away for future chapters? Lol).**

But anyways, if there are any questions about my line of thought, if I made anything even more confusing, let me know! I want to try and make it clear so you can enjoy the story as much as possible!

Again, _thank you_ **Nom de Plume **for your amazing reviews _**(as well as everyone else who's left feedback)**_ and I hope that cleared up a few things. _And don't be sorry, _I really appreciate your dissection of the chapter; it really helps in my own personal improvements of writing! So _**thank you again**_! Oh, and I'm glad you like the gruesome part of the beginning, maybe my **Horror Muse** is starting to wake up for **The Curse**, haha.

**Really though guys!** I'd really like to know what you guys think so far in terms of writing and characterization of everyone! I'd appreciate it immensely!

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to PM or Review and I'll get back as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading/reviewing and favoriting/alerting!

Len


	6. FIVE

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** April 7, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_FIVE_

Suiden Village was a very small town that spanned only a few hundred yards. Sasuke had visited the location once – when he had been training under Orochimaru – and vaguely recalled it being a short resting stop in their journey back to Otagakure. It was mostly made up of inns and taverns for the weary traveler but – according to Suigetsu – it had slightly expanded with warehousing and farmland when the Goro Organization had forcefully seized the town.

"It's quiet…"

Sasuke's dark eyes slid to the right to find Suigetsu crouched a few meters away from him, amethyst irises narrowed cautiously as he scanned Suiden Village in the distance. It was still nightfall, in the very late hours, and the town was calm, the residents most likely asleep. Some movement on the quiet streets indicated patrols and the two concealed shinobi soundlessly monitored the routine scouting.

"Honestly, do we even know if the people you're looking for are in this village?" Suigetsu questioned, "The blood trails may have led here but that fight happened _two days_ ago. They could have left – Suiden isn't exactly the prime place for Goro to be holed up in – it's one of their smaller caches."

Sasuke had already taken those various speculations into consideration. He knew there was very little chance that Nakamura or Goro would be in Suiden Village, but Leiko's blood trail _had_ led to the particular location. Sasuke was also highly aware that her wounded arrival would have been a remembered spectacle – which meant _someone_ there would know of her abrupt appearance and where she would have gone afterwards.

And he didn't doubt that if he and Suigetsu followed Leiko's trail – she would eventually lead them to Goro Masaru also.

"We won't be here long," Sasuke stated as he moved forward within the darkness, "We only need answers."

Suigetsu nodded and carefully followed the Uchiha through the night's obscurity, avoiding the radius of scattered torch lights, and keeping aware of every shift of movement that wasn't Sasuke's or his own. Civilians were nonexistent in the quiet streets and Suigetsu couldn't help the thrilled smirk curl his lips as he gripped his Kubikiri Bouchou, watching as several mercenary shinobi crossed his and Sasuke's paths, unaware of the dangerous intruders.

However, a pout twisted Suigetsu's mouth when Sasuke held up his hand in a gesture to hold.

He had been looking forward to using his Cleaving Blade _all night_.

"Shit's about to go down."

Sasuke shifted to press his body against the alley wall he and Suigetsu were hiding in, prompting the pale-haired man to reluctantly follow his lead. The two mercenaries were around the corner, enjoying a pack of cigarettes as they loitered in front of a closed market stand. Suigetsu let out a puff of breath that was visible in the cold night, itching for some action but heedful that Sasuke was listening intently to the conversation.

"Shit's _always_ going down. Did you _see_ Leiko-sama?"

Sasuke's shoulders noticeably stiffened with tension.

"Yeah; she _fucked up_. Goro might be happy that Haruno is _dead_ but the Hidden Leaf's going to be hounding our _asses_ soon. I'm thinking of leaving – I don't want to be caught up in more shit than I have to be."

"They said they were playing off Haruno's death as a random Bingo Book hit. Leiko-sama swore she cleaned the scene of any evidence connecting to us."

"That woman is damn _crazy_. Boss knows it. I think that's why he called in Katsuo. You thought _she _was good? _That_ man's brutal. Goro wants the extra protection if Leaf decides to investigate. He won't think twice about betraying Nakamura if it means saving his own ass and business." He laughed, "I mean – what do you expect? We're criminals – _far_ from fucking _noble_. Nakamura did it to _herself_."

"I heard from Shiro that Haruno tracked Leiko-sama and cornered her. Goro ordered us to retreat if we ever encountered her but Leiko-sama had her fucking _heart_ set on killing that Leaf kunoichi. Apparently the place was destroyed – but Leiko-sama got what she wanted. Guess those damned Leaf ninja are _nothing_."

"You won't be saying that when they start pounding on our fucking doors, man. And Nakamura was _still_ fucked up by Haruno, remember? Broken bones, deep cuts – I was surprised she wanted to meet back up with Goro after only a _day_ of rest. She was probably way too excited to let him know _exactly _what she did – and the body she was going to be presenting him with."

Suigetsu startled when Sasuke jerked, as if the Uchiha had to actively keep himself from lunging forward and attacking their unsuspecting targets.

"Did you see it? The _famous_ Haruno Sakura? I heard she was pretty attractive. Too bad Leiko-sama had to kill her – would have been nice to get a look at the woman who took out the Watanabe Siblings."

"…That was _her_? Weren't there about twenty brothers and sisters in that damn group?"

"Fucking exaggeration – there were only four – but they were still pretty impressive; some of the worst criminals to come out of Lightning Country."

A whistle, "_Damn_; what I would give to learn some of the secrets hidden in her fucking corpse."

"Leiko-sama was pretty protective of the cadaver. She didn't want anyone _near_ it – I think she doesn't want anyone taking her glory. Or it was too fucked up beyond recognition. I wouldn't be surprised it it's the latter – we all know how psychotic that woman is. She probably tortured the _hell_ out of that girl – at least with the amount of blood Shiro mentioned seeing when he looked at the battlefield."

Sasuke's hands clenched tighter, knuckles bleeding white.

"…Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Or Hisakawa Katsuo's bad side. That guy is scary as _hell_ – especially now that Goro's paid him with the _Kiba_ swords."

Suigetsu's sharp teeth suddenly emerged into a challenging and feral grin, "So it's _you_…"

Sasuke's dark eyes flickered towards the missing Mist ninja upon his quiet utterance, faintly curious of his companion's sudden, sadistic sneer, but kept his full attention focused solely on the mercenaries.

"Either way, we won't have to worry about Katsuo or Leiko – it's not like they'll come around these parts anytime soon. But I'd be wary about any snooping Leaf Ninja – if I hear any word of them being in this area, I'm _gone_. Fuck taking any falls for Goro."

A cigarette was suddenly flicked away, landing a few feet in front of Sasuke's crouched position. He frowned as he listened to continuing silence, inwardly _willing_ the men to reveal both Goro's and Nakamura's whereabouts. Instead, he was answered by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Scowling, Sasuke gripped his tantō, "Suigetsu."

His comrade was already shuffling forward swiftly, a smirk twitching his lips, "Got it."

Moving like the deadly snakes they had once been labeled as, Sasuke and Suigetsu silently pulled away from the shadows of the alleyway and approached the unaware backs of the two men. Within seconds, Suigetsu had sprung forward, wrapping a strong arm around one man's neck and dragging him to the ground, harshly slamming his back against the floor, while Sasuke swept out a leg, tripping the other male and tackling into his stunned figure, weapon pressed against his throat.

Their performance of teamwork had been flawless. Suigetsu grinned down at his captive with sharp teeth, hand pressed tightly against his mouth and Cleaving Blade pushed threateningly against his right collarbone.

"You aren't going to move an _inch_ if you know what's good for you," Suigetsu explained as his opponent glared heatedly at him.

"What do you _want_?" The ninja beneath Sasuke choked, careful not to speak too freely lest the blade of the tantō cut into his neck.

Sasuke's onyx eyes bled red and the shinobi stiffened with realizing fear, "Where are they?"

The man didn't answer, frozen with terror as he stared at the infamous Sharingan.

"I'd answer him _quickly_," Suigetsu suggested flippantly, "Tell us where Goro and Nakamura are."

"The _fuck_ we'd tell you anyth–" The muffled response against Suigetsu's hand was cut off as the man flinched, Suigetsu's blade breaking easily through skin.

"I'd advise you to _shut up_, unless you're going to helpfully answer our questions," The missing Mist ninja cautioned.

"U-Ueda," The mercenary stuttered as Sasuke glared down at him, Sharingan morphing menacingly, "Th-They're in Ueda Village."

"Piece of _shit_, Kuro! Don't give anything awa–!" A gurgle of pain cut off the reprimand and Suigetsu sighed as he watched the blood begin to slither down his captive's neck.

"I warned you, buddy. What an idiot." He exhaled again as he shook his head, standing up and wiping the red liquid on his hands onto his pants, watching as the mercenary slowly choked on gushing scarlet from the fatal injury, "You didn't shut up and you _moved_. Seriously, that was _not_ my fault."

Sasuke stood up also, sheathing his tantō as he left his temporary hostage lying motionless on the floor, mouth agape and brown eyes staring off into oblivion – trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi, no doubt.

"Didn't kill him?" Suigetsu asked, looking around to make sure they hadn't attracted any more attention.

Sasuke began walking back towards the town's exit, readjusting the hood on his head, "He told me what I needed to know."

Suigetsu shrugged, following after him, "…So, Ueda Village, huh? That's probably a day and a half away – maybe less. That Nakamura girl is probably there already." A grin curled his lips, "And _Katsuo_ will undoubtedly be there too."

He fell into step beside the Uchiha and dark eyes slid towards him in silent inquiry.

"I thought the name sounded familiar," Suigetsu answered, placing his hands at the nape of his neck, Cleaver strapped securely to his back, "He's a former Mist Ninja too – one who also trained to become a Swordsmen. If he's got the Fang Swords…" He cackled, "I want to fight that bastard."

Sasuke didn't respond. It was one less person to worry about if Suigetsu actively wanted to take the particular enemy head on. Ueda Village was now their destination. They would have to pass through Otogakure to save time. Sasuke was aware that Ueda was one of the worst villages Rice Country had to offer – decrepit, disreputable, and filled with the lowest and most conniving of people – ranging from bandits, criminal shinobi, and even the haughtiest of civilians.

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't imagine Sakura being in a place like Ueda Village – she was too…_good_ for it.

And after he disposed of Goro and Nakamura he was going to find her body and take her away from there.

She deserved _that_ much, at least.

His pace quickened a few fractions more.

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

"Boss is fucking _pissed_."

Sasuke watched as several mercenaries jogged passed him, features hardened with grimness as they made their way towards the southern district of the village – the area Goro had taken Sakura to view their _satisfactory_ trades and wares.

It was a few hours into the early morning, with the sun barely rising above the horizon. He knew Sakura had returned to the Tanaka Inn – which was surrounded by a team of disgruntled mercenaries – and he would soon be resuming his constant and close observation of her within the next hour.

"Why? Did she find the stash?"

The Uchiha's attention was captured as he walked behind a group of missing ninja, their conversation veering south-westward while he continued straight west towards the Administrations Building.

"I don't think so – but Boss suspects she might have slipped away, or used a clone, to investigate the supply."

"Did she leave the guard even _once_?"

"No – she was in their sights the entire tour. Maybe Boss is being paranoid."

The Uchiha instinctively knew that _somehow_ Sakura _had_ slipped away and had probably obtained evidence of Goro's black market. Some of Goro's mercenaries were capable but they certainly did not reach the level Sakura was on. If anything – only Sasuke, and possibly Leiko, would have sensed her exits or illusions. Goro was a ninja also, but he was only formidable in terms of charisma – he gained followers through intellect and persuasion rather than strength – an advantage Goro was starting to lose upon Sakura's smarter arrival.

"Ever since that Leaf kunoichi came, that man's been _slipping_. What I'd give to kill her myself – those damn Leaf ninja killed my brother."

"I remember that girl. She and that Uzumaki-kid are the reasons why my group's operation failed a couple of months ago."

"I say we gather a team of guys together and take her out ourselves. Forget Goro and his fucking _discretion_. Leaf's always been a pain in our asses. At least we can get retribution through _her_."

"We'd completely overwhelm her – I say we do it! Maybe Leiko-sama would want to join in too."

Sasuke's fingers curled. His chakra pulsed.

One man shivered and the majority turned around with startle, gazing upon Sasuke's heavily cloaked figure with a range of glaring sneers and expressions of wariness and suspicion.

"…You _want_ something?"

The inquirer was shoved in the ribs by an adjacent elbow – clearly warning. Sasuke stared at them intensely, connecting his onyx irises with the multiple pairs of eyes that regarded him distrustfully.

"_Shadow_." The acknowledgment was also a silent question.

He didn't answer it.

One mercenary shifted from one foot to the other, "You going to rat on us?"

Sasuke started walking, moving passed the wary men without another glance, but his voice was low and laced with forewarning, "Haruno Sakura is _my_ assignment. Do _not_ interfere."

There was a silent, _'Do so and you'll be answering to _me_.'_

"Who does that guy think he–?"

"_Shut up_! You honestly don't know who _Shadow_ is?"

"Fuck if I care!"

Sasuke continued walking towards the Administrations Building as the mercenaries persisted their squabbling behind him.

"He's an _S-Class_ Criminal, you B-Class rookie! He showed up in the Bingo Books three years ago. _He _crippled the entire Kyoto Gang because the Yakama Gang hired him to do it! He's one of the _best_."

His reputation preceded him – which possibly meant Sakura was aware of his deeds also. Not many criminals in the Bingo Book concealed their features like _he_ did. He was one of the most mysterious criminals out there – though _criminal _was a very loose term as he strayed from carrying out _criminal_ activities. He had only taken out the Kyoto Gang because Yakama was the lesser of two evils – and because the Kyoto Gang openly prostituted women and had stolen an innocent little girl from the Yakama Family.

"If _Shadow_ is protecting that kunoichi, then I don't think I want to get involved."

The babbled conversation resumed, fading away with increasing distance, and Sasuke allowed his shoulders to relax. Hopefully his stepping-in, and consequently preventing a hostile ambush, bought Sakura a little more time to do what she had to do before finally _leaving_.

His lips curled downward with annoyance.

When Sasuke reached the Administrations Building he mechanically turned down the left hallway towards Goro's main office. The door was cracked open and Sasuke stepped through without care, welcomed by the sight of Masaru pacing in front of his desk. He wasn't frantic but calm, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the floor.

"I have a feeling she slipped away during our tour, _Shadow_-san," Goro greeted without preamble, "I don't know what she found but we need to be more careful. It seems my men _are_ incompetent," He looked up to connect dark green eyes with obsidian, "Which is why I am going to put you on _constant_ watch over her. When Leiko returns, she will offer you your breaks. Hopefully Haruno will be gone by the end of the week."

Sasuke felt a mixture of emotions. He was not pleased that he would now have to be in perpetual company with Sakura but he also didn't like Leiko being charged with watching over the Leaf kunoichi as well.

"If you catch her in the act of finding _anything_, you kill her, _Shadow_-san." Goro's instruction was firm, "I'm trying _not_ to jump to conclusions of information being leaked during our tour last night. And I'd prefer not to outright kill her so we can avoid Hidden Leaf's involvement. However, if she _does_ find something that would _guarantee_ them coming here – then it will guarantee that her life will also be null. Understood?"

After a few moments, Sasuke grunted his assent.

"Don't let her leave your sights, _Shadow_. Not for _one second_."

Repressing an irritated sigh, Sasuke turned away to leave the room.

An endless watch over Haruno Sakura? This assignment – this _whim_ – was becoming more bothersome as time progressed. He _should_ leave. He _should_ let her fend for herself.

"_Shadow_!"

Sasuke halted, twisting his head to regard Masaru from over his shoulder. The older man was leaning against his door, his green eyes clouded with thought before a slow smirk spread over his lips.

"…Observe her," His tone of voice immediately put Sasuke on edge, dark brows furrowing with suspicion, "I want you…to tell me about her – what she does during her time here; find out what might break down her walls; try and obtain some information. You know what I mean, yes? She's a…_woman_, after all," Goro's twisted grin caused Sasuke's knuckles to crack, shoulders coiling, "Perhaps _we_ can explore…_other_ uses of her."

Sasuke's curled fist jerked, instantly understanding Goro's implications, forcefully keeping his Sharingan from surfacing. For the simple suggestion – the _mere thought_ – to even cross his mind that Sakura was to be _used_ – taken _advantage_ of – in a _sexual_ way – in _any _way – by Goro, or _himself_, made his veins freeze with revulsion before boiling into seething rage.

"Find _her _dirt. Blackmail her. Sleep with her and use it against her to keep it quiet. An _official _kunoichi _involved_ with a _criminal_, like you – or even a black market dealer, like _me_? She wouldn't _dare_ move against us," Goro chuckled darkly, "Just do what you have to do, _Shadow_-san. To be quite honest, if you don't prefer her particular _company_, feel free to send that woman to _me_ – I _definitely_ wouldn't mind."

"She's not one to break easily," The Uchiha's voice was rough – trying to suppress his ire.

Goro shrugged carelessly, "You never know until you try." Green eyes sharpened, "So _try_."

Sasuke started walking away before he gave into the urge of utilizing his Sharingan – or shoving a kunai into Goro's abdomen.

"Remember, _Shadow_-san – not _one second_!"

With a bastard like Goro Masaru already making plans of the _carnal_ kind with Sakura, Sasuke suddenly felt _obligated_ to not let her out of his sight. He couldn't _imagine_ her being in that type of position – maybe he was only remembering the crying fifteen-year old woman of his past or the clumsy twelve-year old girl of his blurred memories – but Sakura wasn't _meant_ for that kind of fate.

'_Does this mean you care_?_'_

Stalking down the hall, Sasuke shook his head, "I _don't_."

Yet as Sakura's face flashed in his mind, streaked with tears and staring at him with sad, emerald eyes, Sasuke couldn't deny the once-forgotten, painful tug that pulled at his chest.

'_The emotions of your past are returning…Your bonds are beginning to reform.'_

"No," Sasuke repudiated fiercely, walking out of the Administrations Building and unconsciously heading towards the Tanaka Inn, "_No_."

* * *

It was early afternoon and Sasuke was keeping silent vigil over Sakura. He was actively trying to detach himself _completely_ from his target. He refused to refer to her by name – even in his _thoughts_. And he focused his sights on her shoulder blades rather than her characteristic pink hair or green eyes.

Unfortunately, whenever a mercenary shinobi crossed her path, his muscles would involuntarily tighten with quiet threat – instantly suspicious of any follower of Goro capable of assaulting the Leaf kunoichi – in _any_ way. Upon realizing this, Sasuke's scowl deepened under his mask, inwardly reprimanding his actions.

"…Upsetting…"

Sasuke's attention refocused on the Leaf kunoichi. She had spent the majority of the morning exploring the village again. Sasuke had been instructed to keep her away from the major warehouses in the western and northern districts – where supplies was still being concealed – but Sakura had kept mostly in the center of Kokumotsu, keenly examining the local community.

She now stood in front of a neglected structure that had clearly been abandoned for some time. Boards covered the windows and glass was shattered, and scattered, in the surrounding alleys.

"…This is _unacceptable_," Sakura continued, looking up at the worn exterior and stepping forward to study the faded sign that barely read _Kokumotsu Hospital_.

Sasuke blinked as Sakura _huffed_ before approaching the front entrance, carefully opening the door and climbing over a wooden obstacle, before disappearing within. Slightly baffled, Sasuke hesitated a few seconds before scaling the roof of the adjacent building whilst concentrating chakra to the soles of his feet. Carefully, he lowered himself down the west wall, peering through smashed windows and cracked planks in search of his target.

He found her on the second floor, walking through a lengthy room, pink brows furrowed with sadness as she observed the desecrated interior – the furniture was destroyed, every surface was covered in dust; and any indication of the building once being a _hospital_ was practically nonexistent.

When she disappeared further down the hallway Sasuke used the opportunity to slip through an opened frame to follow her movements more easily. Crossing the debris-covered linoleum, the Uchiha was careful his steps didn't echo, trailing Sakura's scrutinizing form as she occasionally reached out a hand to touch particular objects. She muttered under her breath, tone usually laced with disappointment or irritation.

"Kokumotsu's people deserve far better than _this_," She whispered, "How _awful_."

She had entered into another room – where a good portion of the far wall had been blown away – frowning down at the toppled beds and stray medical supplies that were too old and too beyond use. Sasuke quietly watched from the doorway, his back lazily leaning against the wall.

After the past two days there was no need to put in any effort in hiding. Sasuke knew she was aware of his presence – he wasn't going to insult her intelligence and skills of detection and, most importantly, he wasn't going to appear foolish by _attempting_ to conceal himself. However, it didn't mean he wanted to be seen _by_ her or be seen _with_ her, either.

Sakura was, undoubtedly, aware of his taciturn presence also – and was obviously not making any move to acknowledge him.

The Leaf kunoichi sighed as she scanned the space, righting a few pieces of furniture before settling herself tiredly onto an aged, wooden chair that _creaked_ under her weight. Sunlight streamed in through the demolished wall, yellow rays shining down on the young woman as soft, emerald irises clouded with contemplation.

She tucked a strand of pink behind her right ear and closed her eyes.

Silence prevailed.

"…May I ask how medical treatment is provided to the residents of Kokumotsu?"

Her inquiry was soft but the concern was clearly evident. Sasuke didn't want to answer her – or interact with her in any way at all – but for the peace of mind of someone genuinely worried for the residents of the village, he didn't find it beneficial to stay silent for a simple question.

"Administrations Building. Medical Ninja," His words might have been grunted but it was a far better response than not replying at all; he sighed – deciding to be completely honest, "…It's not the most efficient system – most civilians are turned away."

Sakura was quiet for several moments before she started murmuring under her breath again, "A clinic – before I leave – I'll give them supplies and offer any help the residents might need. I'll heal those with the worst of sicknesses and injuries. Yeah, I'm sure I can spare the time and provisions for that."

'_Always the good-hearted healer…'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think – and effectively getting irritated at himself for thinking it.

"…As an observer of Kokumotsu – is there anything at all that you can tell me about your experience here?"

Again, her question was soft but far from hesitant. She strived for answers and any opinion he might be willing to share.

Sasuke chose to be vague, "I was only hired a week ago. It's mainly to watch over the trading routes for the traveling shipment. I'm not interested in the wares; if you have any questions concerning the supplies, I wouldn't know. And I was only placed on protection detail since you're, apparently, an _important_ visitor."

"…I see." The chair she was sitting on shifted and he could hear her footsteps cross the floor, further away from him and presumably towards the blown-off rampart, "Not to say I'm a threat," She offered lightly, but Sasuke was highly aware that she definitely _was_, "But I'll admit that guarding an ambassador is a bit of a meager job, considering someone of your specific caliber, _Shadow_."

Sasuke frowned – so she was aware of his alias, though he wasn't surprised in the least; however, any knowledge of him was bringing her riskily close to his true identity, especially if she put her mind to researching deeper into his past and his mysterious origins.

"I'm listed as a B-Ranked outlaw," Sasuke specified calmly, inwardly hoping that, by sharing the fact, she would find it unnecessary to discover anything more about him.

Her faint chuckle caused him to tense uncertainly, "…So it says in the _Official Shinobi _Bingo Book," She paused and the sound of shuffling paper reached his ears, "…Though, I just so happen to own a copy of a _Missing Ninja_ Bingo Book also."

Sasuke felt his entire body stiffen. There were two Bingo Books. There was the _Shinobi Official_ Bingo Book that the Great Nations carried, which targeted dangerous criminals. The _Missing Ninja_ Bingo Book was a documentation of _shinobi officials_ who were a threat to their criminal prominence and operations.

"In the _Official Shinobi_ Bingo Book, you have the status of B-Class threat levels, narrowly bordering on A-Class. Yet, in the _Missing Ninja_ Bingo Book I have _here_," She slapped something small, but dense, against her open palm, "You have the status of _S-Ranked_ – a status that is _just like mine_," She tilted her head thoughtfully; "Despite your illegal standing you're still quite _dangerous, _and renowned, in the secretive dealings amongst other immoral offenders."

The Uchiha didn't reply. As for his varying standings in the two Bingo Books, fellow _criminals_ disliked him immensely for his chosen _activities_ more than official shinobi countries. While he may not carry out missions that dealt with politics, negotiations, or _peace-keeping_ like the Great Nations did, Sasuke mostly used his skills to provide help by his _own_ means. And if it meant infiltrating dangerous gangs or helping criminal factions to destroy rival groups – then he was more likely to gain enemies with other criminals who envied his lethal talents. As long as he removed degenerate people opposing him, whilst performing missions that assisted innocent others, then Sasuke was satisfied.

He often wondered if his actions were in homage to his older brother – Itachi – who had done the same in his silent loyalty towards Konoha when he joined the Akatsuki.

Frowning, he closed his eyes and willed his thoughts to the back of his mind for later meditation.

"If it's any consolation," Sakura began, "You, and your criminal status, aren't of too much interest to me. Your name was brought up, whilst I was passing a group of guardsmen, and I took the liberty to read up on you. In all honesty, your _wanted_ status is quite low to the Great Nations; so I won't make any move against you…unless provoked." Her last statement was laced with clear warning.

Sasuke grunted – making a move against her would only jeopardize his own safety.

"I read your profile and the attached reports – you seem to do more good than harm. You're a reserved _vigilante_, rather than an outright, corrupt criminal," Her voice was soft and her tone was curious.

His silence continued, though Sakura wasn't the least bit bothered by it. However, the Uchiha still didn't like how her observations of him were hitting too close to the mark.

"…Although, it makes me question why Goro-san would hire a delinquent from the Bingo Books for _transportation_ – and, to an extent, _guard_ – duty, instead of sending out a hiring notice to the Great Nations."

"It's cheaper," Sasuke drawled without thought – instantly regretting his spoken words.

He could hear the smirk as she responded, "Not exactly – you _are_ S-Class, after all."

"He believes I'm B-Class," Sasuke defended reluctantly – trying to make it seem as though Goro had perused the _Shinobi Official_ Bingo Book instead of the _Missing Ninja_ Book.

"Does he?" Sakura hummed, obviously unconvinced, "Don't you find it a little ironic that he's allowing a convict to protect an ambassador? It seems a little…_dubious_." She shrugged, "I'm only pointing out that it's a very _interesting_ decision on his part."

"I've protected noblemen before," Sasuke replied, "And I have no quarrel with the Great Nations."

"Now _that_…" Sakura stated as she moved into his peripheral vision leaning against the doorframe on the opposite, diagonal side of him – still inside the room while he stood in the hall. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she regarded him intensely, "_That_ is what intrigues me the _most_ about you, _Shadow_. Not many criminals are listed in _both _Bingo Books. And most criminals in the _Official Shinobi_ Bingo Book have grudges against the Great Nations – if they don't, they have a reason for it."

Sasuke's muscles were completely _tensed_ as she pushed off the wall and exited the room, moving passed him confidently without glancing at him. His dark eyes followed her shorter form as she crossed his path and continued down the corridor towards the building's exit.

"I'm curious as to what _your_ reasons are, _Shadow_."

He frowned – he could hear it: the underlying questions and the silent suspicion.

'_I'm curious about your intentions – specifically, towards me_. _I'm curious of your personal motives. I know what your mission is – but who exactly are you? Who is_ Shadow?_ And why are you working for Goro Masaru?__'_

He despised how knowledgeable and perceptive she was. It was the _same_ way when they had been Genin. The worry she displayed for his weary condition after Orochimaru attacked them in the Forest of Death. The intuition she felt the night when Sasuke had chosen to leave the Hidden Leaf to join Orochimaru.

Frowning, Sasuke straightened himself from the wall and followed after the Leaf kunoichi, onyx eyes narrowed on her back with noticeable annoyance.

Her confident gait suddenly halted, entire frame going stiff with wariness that instantly alarmed Sasuke. Her right foot moved backwards. She crouched low, producing a kunai with an expert flourish. There was a sudden _whoosh_ of air and a _clink_ of metal.

An explosion violently shook the already-unstable structure. Fire blasted through the hallway and enveloped the kunoichi in red-orange flames and shattered chunks of debris.

Instinctively, Sasuke surged forward into the billowing-black smoke, hands gripped tightly around the hilt of his tantō, _'Sakura!'_

* * *

**A/N:** Eeeep, another update for _**Vengeance**_! Wow, my Muse for this particular fiction is working non-stop lately. _**The Curse **_Muse is slowly starting to wake up, I've been trying to prod her by doing _The Walking Dead_ Marathons, but I'm thinking a showing of the movie _Evil Dead_ this weekend might do the trick. I hope you're enjoying the story so far though! Stick with it please, I know it's filled with a little word-vomit, but it's slowly taking time for Sasuke to see Sakura as a precious person again – and he seems to be making progress by what happened in the last line.

Also, I kind of wanted to do a little word play between Sasuke and Sakura about their obscure situation. Remember, reading this _twice_ kind of helps – once in Sasuke's perspective and what he knows and the second time in Sakura's perspective and how you might think she's going about her mission. Remember that Sakura doesn't know Sasuke knows the _she_ knows about Goro's black market. She's still playing the diplomat card but trying to be devious by inconspicuous means. And if you're wondering – Sakura _did_ escape Goro for a bit during the tour, to do her own little investigating – Sasuke doesn't doubt it either.

**Personal Thoughts: **I kind of find it funny how confusing this story kind of gets. Take, for example, Sasuke's and Sakura's above conversation. Sasuke is unconsciously - in the way, way, way, _way_, _WAAAAAY_ back of his mind, wants to protect Sakura and **doesn't** **like** the people he's working for, _at all_. BUT in order to keep his alias identity intact, he has to work totally against what he unconsciously wants! Which means, while he wants Sakura to take down Goro, he has to be her obstacle and protect the bastard. Sakura's intelligence is telling her these things and Sasuke has to reluctantly defend the guy he works for. And while he wants to "protect" Sakura, he can't or else his criminal status will be affected. He has to send Sakura in circles with her investigation when, in fact, he honestly wants to lead her straight to Goro to kill his ass! Aw, the poor dilemma Sasuke-kun is in - that's probably why he's even more confused with his actions and thoughts, because it's already a confusing concept itself, lol.

**The next two chapters will start to pick up in a good way! Hope you stay tuned!**

I _**really**_ like Suigetsu in this, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company. I do own Nakamura Leiko, Goro Masaru, and Hisakawa Katsuo.

**Next Update:** Hopefully this coming weekend! Fingers crossed, because I'm excited for what's coming next!

**BIG Thank you **to those who have been reviewing and giving amazing feedback – whether in praise or in constructive criticism, I really appreciate it immensely!

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to PM or Review and I'll get back as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading/reviewing and favoriting/alerting!

Len


	7. SIX

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** May 6, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_SIX_

"Ah, now _this_ place definitely brings back the fondest of my shoddy memories!"

It was only a few hours before midday and Suigetsu and Sasuke calmly walked across the threshold of Otogakure no Sato. When Orochimaru had been in power, Oto had been an underground base, used primarily for his experimentation projects. However, now that the Sannin was no longer the village leader, the town was pulled aloft from the darkened dissident and was one of the largest villages Rice Country had to offer – though Otogakure's size still didn't compare to Ueda's.

Suigetsu grinned as he rested his knuckles on his hips, inhaling long and deep, "I've missed the smell of reeking body odor, foul feet, and putrid manure," His tone was clearly sarcastic, "All that's missing are the agonizing screams for help and the blood splatters that decorated the streets, warmly declaring _welcome_ to all who stupidly chose to enter!" He swiped a thumb against his nose as he sneered, "Man, fuck this place."

Suigetsu was clearly bitter about the village that they had once lived in for extended amounts of time – training, and being regularly tested on, by both Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke despised Otogakure also. Their only purpose for being there was to rapidly cross through it – consequently saving time in reaching Ueda.

The streets were filthy and it was crowded with many people despite the early hours – most were drunkards, still loitering with friends in front of bars; others were men and women who covered themselves in heavy cloaks as they slipped silently through the streets after a night with intimate company. Without proper management, Otogakure's residents were running amok. A steady scan of the rancorous environment only solidified that Otogakure was on a declining slope – and was, most probably, projecting the spreading of the same degenerate conditions throughout _all _the villagesof Rice Country.

Sasuke scowled beneath his mask as he watched men blatantly exhibit uncouth behavior, leering at women, pissing on building ramparts, and opening new bottles of hard liquor. Sasuke never thought he would see Oto again and wanted to leave its poisonous roads as soon as he could. If all went well, he and Suigetsu would swiftly be departing through the northern gates of Otagakure within the next twenty minutes. After that, it was only another day of travel before they reached the largest, and possibly the most dangerous, city in Rice Country.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Suigetsu muttered, glaring at his surroundings distastefully; a slow grin twitched his lips upwards, tongue running along them in anticipation, "Hisakawa is going _down_ and the _Kiba_ swords will be _mine_. Fuck, now _that_ prospect, I can't wait for – I'm going to wipe the _floor_ with his blood!"

Sasuke didn't deign his companion with a comment. If Suigetsu wanted to fight Hisakawa Katsuo then Sasuke wouldn't get in his way. As the one who _killed_ Haruno Sakura, Nakamura Leiko was his explicit target. His vengeance would only be settled once her blood stained his hands, the same way Sakura's blood had stained _hers_. He was aware that Nakamura Leiko _feared_ Uchiha Sasuke – the last time he had seen her, he made _sure_ to leave a lasting impression – an impression that would keep Goro and Nakamura from pursuing him once his true identity had been discovered.

He could only imagine the fear that would certainly cross her features once she finally became aware that _Uchiha Sasuke_ was vehemently hunting for her – coveting her_ imminent_ and _excruciating_ death.

"…Maybe _I_ should get myself a mask…" Suigetsu muttered with exasperation, "Yeah, I'm fucking attractive and _notorious_ and all that _brilliant_ stuff; but do they need to fucking _stare_ so much? _Rude_."

Sasuke observed his surroundings and admitted that his and Suigetsu's arrival had captured a majority of the residents' interest. With one ninja completely swathed in black clothing and revealing only his equally dark eyes; and the other ninja carrying a large – and fairly recognizable – cleaving weapon, they were definitely garnering a notable amount of blatant stares and curious, gossiping whispers. Sasuke completely ignored them. Suigetsu scowled deeply as he slapped his hands, searchingly, against his thighs before removing a small book from within his right pocket.

"Yeah, keep on gawking," Suigetsu mumbled, amethyst irises darting between the pages of his book and the eyes that tracked his and Sasuke's movements, "Let me have a good look at ya – because I _know_ this place is crawling with _bounties_. If you cross me then I'm taking your ass _down_ for that reward," He grinned as he matched a face in the crowd with a picture in his Bingo Book, "_Ha_! I saw you giving me the stink eye – looks like you're going to be my next paycheck when I finish with Katsuo."

For the next fifteen minutes, Sasuke vaguely listened to Suigetsu talk to himself about his mental list of potential bounty targets. After more than ten matches, which Suigetsu triumphantly marked into his Bingo Book, the northern gates of Otagakure became visible to their sights and Sasuke allowed a fraction of tension to leave his shoulders.

He was _impatient_ to leave Sound.

"Oh, I remember _you_, little bastard," Suigetsu whispered wickedly, neatly folding the corner of a particular profile before flipping to the next; his stare was directed towards a grey-haired male who was carelessly downing a bottle of beer, "I hope that extra two-hundred thousand yen you stole from me was _worth it_, Ryota – because I sure as hell will enjoy the three-hundred million that Fujiyama wants for _your_ fucking head. _Damn_! This place is a gold mine – maybe Oto isn't so bad after all."

The street was beginning to lessen of people and the last stretch towards the northern exit was less than fifty yards away. Suigetsu's gleeful grin remained as he flipped through his Bingo Book a final time, making sure he didn't miss _any_ potential bounty-rewards that he could opportunely seize. Curiously, his gaze slid towards Sasuke, whose dark eyes stayed northward, obviously uncaring of his surroundings – upon closer scrutiny, his onyx irises were also clouded, lost in thought.

Shrugging, Suigetsu returned to his Bingo Book, his thumb randomly flicking through the small, but thick, tome.

Sasuke sighed, blinking up at the rising sun and mentally calculating how much distance they could traverse before the night's arrival. In his peripheral vision, Suigetsu faltered in his steps, lagging behind the Uchiha as he suddenly snapped his pale-haired head between the Bingo Book and somewhere up ahead.

"H-Hey, Sasuke," The missing Mist ninja's voice was laced with confusion and wariness, "Isn't that–?" His question trailed off as his amethyst eyes, once again, darted between the object in his hand and somewhere nearer to the northern gates.

Sasuke side-glanced him – his lazy stare conveying his silent exasperation with Suigetsu's odd behavior.

Rolling his own eyes, Suigetsu twisted the book in his hands – revealing the profile picture of a young woman with waist-length ebony hair and sharp, grey irises – before pointing his index finger somewhere behind Sasuke.

"_Look_!"

Brows creasing steeply, Sasuke slid his stare back towards the northern gates and in the general direction his companion was indicating. His attention was drawn to the left side of the road where a large group of rambunctious men were crowded, sneering and waving their beverages at an obscured figure in the center of their gathering.

"–dare you. Touch me and you lose your fucking _arm_."

"Come on now," The growled words were slurred, "What have you got there behind you? And where'd you get all those cuts and bruises? Are you a _wild_ one at night?" The leering question was followed by more laughter – which was instantly cut off by a howl of pain and the drop of a heavy body.

The surrounding men hastily stumbled backwards, away from the individual who went flying to the floor, a jagged laceration tearing across his torso and bleeding mildly onto the pebbled ground. A flash of light shifted Sasuke's gaze to a _familiar_ chain of white-silver, stained with the copper of blood. He panned his attention upwards, following the length of the manriki-gusari towards the bandaged hand that tightly gripped it.

"That's _her_, right?" Suigetsu whispered fiercely, jabbing his finger against her photo in the Bingo Book, "_Right_?"

_Nakamura Leiko_.

Sasuke's gloved hands instantly clenched into tight fists, eyes narrowing as his bottomless, black pupils bled into a menacing crimson. Amongst the throng of wretched drunkards, prostitutes, bandits, and criminals of Otogakure no Sato, Sasuke's attention focused on the woman who was glaring grey irises at the man who was lying on the floor. He hadn't seen her for _months_ – had been searching ceaselessly for her for the past two nights – and she stood only _yards_ away from him – waiting for his judgment – waiting for his _punishment_.

"I thought she'd be in Ueda Village by now," Suigetsu muttered, closing the tome in his grasp and pocketing it into his belt, "Her injuries must be slowing her down," He shrugged, smirking, "Well, that makes things a little easier."

Sasuke examined the criminal kunoichi critically. Suigetsu was right. She looked weary and battered despite the hardened and threatening façade that she was trying to maintain. Her waist-length ebony hair had been sheered unevenly to the middle of her back. Her pale skin was wrapped in gauze across every inch of her body, splotched with the darkness of desiccated blood. Dark circles sunk under her eyes and a purple-blue bruise decorated her left jawline down to her neck.

Watching her – _seeing her_ – caused Sasuke's anger to resurface. The woman who had _killed_ Sakura was in his sights. His chakra flared ferociously.

Leiko's body went rigid as she felt his violent intentions physically wash over her; and her grey irises flitted intuitively towards where he stood. Sasuke lifted his index finger and slowly tugged his mask down his nose and across his mouth, allowing the sinister smirk to twist his features as he watched her guarded eyes instantly widen with surprised recognition before morphing into distinctive fear and apprehension.

Behind him, Suigetsu chuckled, _reveling_ in her reaction.

Leiko's mouth parted and an inaudible _"Shit…"_ fell past her lips. Then, her grey eyes hardened, brows furrowing with grim determination as she rotated her manriki-gusari twice – gaining powerful momentum – before hurling it forward. The men surrounding her instantly shuffled away, doing their best to escape the deadly attack, which effectively created a barrier of bodies that blocked Sasuke's and Suigetsu's direct path. A pivot of her body, and another powerful swing, resulted in the precise pitch of the heavy, blunt-end of her weapon, smashing against the bottles in the encircling drunkards' possessions. Shards of glass flew within several meters as liquid spilled copiously to the ground.

Sasuke sneered as he gripped his tantō tightly, trying to move beyond the barricade of bodies that prevented him from reaching the kunoichi. Suigetsu was using the flat side of his Cleaving Blade to push through, gritting his sharpened teeth with annoyance. Leiko straightened – her stare refusing to meet the dangerous depths of Sasuke's activated Sharingan – and expertly whirled her chain low to the floor, causing the sharpened-end to ricochet off the pebbled ground with enough force to cause sparks – _sparks _that struck the alcohol-drenched surface and developed a fire that rapidly propagated, ensuring Leiko's prolonged protection.

The mass of people – mostly helpless civilians and heavily inebriated ninja – began to scramble for safety, turning on their heels and running in the opposite direction of Sasuke's and Suigetsu's desired destination. The frenzy caused Sasuke's irritation to rise as he was shoved and jarred, heatedly watching as Leiko spun on her heels, grabbed a weighty, grey tarp that was lying on the bench behind her, and slung the large object over her shoulder before hastily retreating, away from Otogakure no Sato, through the northern gates, and towards the distant tree line of Onkyō Forest.

Through the orange-red flames of the liquor-induced barricade, and beyond the gaps of fleeing bodies, Sasuke's attention focused on the object Leiko had retrieved from the bench. It was a dirtied wrapping that was obviously concealing something, suspiciously splotched in red, which further increased Sasuke's inner dread; the tarp's size could potentially swallow the criminal kunoichi but Leiko balanced it with noticeable effort over her left shoulder, curling her left arm around the cumbersome – yet _hidden_ – mass. Sasuke's disquiet abruptly dropped solidly into his stomach, churning uncomfortably while his scarlet stare widened – Leiko had shifted her load, shrugging her shoulder to gain some leverage…

…A flash of recognizable, pastel-pink emerged, for a brief _second_, from beneath the grey tarp. A single, awkwardly-angled arm fell limply from an unfastened gap of the covering. Pale skin flashed under the late-morning sunlight, littered with crimson lacerations and purple-blue bruises – connected to a petite, yet mangled, hand which adorned a _familiar_, black-leather glove.

Sasuke's heart _stopped_ as he watched the flaccid arm jostle, moving further and further away with Leiko's unceasing withdrawal; then his heart restarted, throbbing painfully, as blood rushed hotly through his veins, _'…Sakura…'_

Sakura was just _yards_ away from him. Her _body _was…

"_Out of our way_!" Suigetsu shouted – effectively bringing Sasuke back to reality. The missing Mist shinobi forcefully swung his large blade in a wide arc, catching bodies and thrusting them off to the side to create a clear passage, "_MOVE, BASTARDS_!"

Gaining back his bearings, Sasuke growled lividly when he lost direct sight of Leiko. He threw an intoxicated bandit out of his way, the rage inside his stomach beginning to build up and causing his chakra to behave erratically – the potent darkness, and anger, he blatantly exuded caused many of the surrounding persons to back away guardedly, opening up a clear path that led straight to Otogakure no Sato's northern gates. Sasuke's Sharingan blazed back to life, spinning rapidly in its kaleidoscope form. Suigetsu executed a swift water jutsu to extinguish the obstructive flames while the Uchiha unsheathed his tantō, before channeling chakra into their legs and running in vigilant pursuit.

"Fucking drunkards," The missing Mist Ninja mumbled as the duo darted through the cleared northern gates and continued, without pause, towards Onkyō Forest, "It was an injured woman and a damn _fire. _Bunch of _wimps," _He exhaled; exasperated,_ "_It's decided – I fucking _hate_ Sound."

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

'_Damn it – Sakura_!_'_

Sasuke flinched as searing heat invaded his senses. Black smoke and flaring embers obstructed his vision, his hand automatically pressing against his mask to prevent excess inhalation of the propagating, noxious fumes around him. Another series of explosions caused Sasuke's progression down the corridor to falter, free hand pressing against the wall for balance as the derelict structure shook precariously. Around him, support beams began to crawl with red-orange flames and the wood fissured perilously as the aged ceilings and floorings began to collapse.

"_Move it! Find her!_"

The Uchiha's fingers twitched against the hilt of his tantō as he crouched low to the floor, behind a fallen rafter, his eyes narrowed thinly to see beyond the thick smoke that obstructed his vision. Multiple, heavy footfalls pounded against the weakened floorboards several yards ahead of him, which were accompanied by harried voices that rose with urgent volume. Sasuke couldn't distinguish any distinctive features beyond the gray haze but he was able to count, at least, three shadows.

His brows furrowed as he listened to them call out orders and commands in search of Sakura – who was _still_ lost among the chaos of the unexpected explosions – speculating _who_ would be behind the attack. While Goro Masaru was an egotistical _ass_, he also made it perfectly _clear_ that he wanted Haruno Sakura _alive_.

"_Where the fuck'd she go_?"

Sasuke scoffed. Amateurs. A contained explosion might have worked on an aged building if it collapsed on the _first try_. Instead, the chaos of falling debris and blinding grey smoke made it the perfect cover for ninja to _escape_–

"_Watch out_!"

–Or _fight back_.

It happened within seconds. A small ball of white-blue light had erupted in the grey haze that hindered Sasuke's vision. Its movements were slow and stealthy in intervals of fluidity and grace as it danced closer towards the enemy shadows. When it was within _feet_ of the first adversary, it cranked backwards sharply before lunging forward, impacting against one dark mass with a sickening _crack_ that Sasuke immediately identified as _bone_. A masculine yell of pure _agony_ echoed in the flaming hallway as the shadow was blown back by the force, flying passed Sasuke and landing several yards behind him. The very end of the corridor stopped its flight with another _snap_ of shattering bones, and more fracturing of weakened wood, before his broken body slid to floor with a groan. The burning structure quaked tremulously from the abuse.

The sound of metal clashing abrasively against metal recaptured Sasuke's attention and he turned his head to find that the majority of the hall had been conveniently cleared of smoke due to the incredible force of the enemy-ninja's propelled body. Sakura was in motion, blocking a barrage of kunai and shuriken before spinning low, the firelight catching the blade of her tantō as she sprung up and sheathed it to the hilt into her opponent's abdomen. Her last adversary gave an enraged yell as he charged forward, unleashing a rock-based spearing jutsu. Sakura swiftly used the body beside her as a shield, brows furrowing as the spears impacted into the corpse's back before dropping it to the floor and launching several senbon needles, which cleanly sliced into vital points of the man's body – his eyes went wide before he dropped to the floor with a gurgling gasp.

Sasuke stared. He stepped away from the pile of collapsed rafters and watched as she smoothly removed her weapon from the man's stomach, casually wiping off the excess blood coating her blade against the shin-guards of her boots. She was instantly aware of his presence, her head turning over her left shoulder as she glared hard, green eyes upon him. Her brows were furrowed steeply and her lips were pulled into a grim line. A streak of blood trailed from her left temple but it seemed to be her only injury.

The two bodies a few meters away from her drew Sasuke's attention and, upon closer scrutiny, he immediately recognized them as some of the mercenaries – from the morning – who had been openly planning their desired ambush on Sakura. However, instead of the civilian-guard attire that Goro had ordered them to wear – to help maintain a civilian-based façade – the insentient shinobi were garbed and equipped with their ninja gear, even wearing the distinguishing mark of missing ninja; the slashed hitae-ate.

'_So, they've really decided to attack her_…_' _Sasuke's frown deepened, incredulous of the poor act of judgment the group of ninja had decided on – to not only take on Haruno Sakura as an opponent, but _himself_ as well.

"Disappointed?" Her voice was low – challenging.

Green flickered searchingly, instantly connecting with Sasuke's stare, her irises cold yet clear. As wreckage and debris continued to rain in burning flames around them, Sasuke regarded the Leaf kunoichi as she studied him just as intently. Her expression was darkened with suspicion, eyes narrowed with guardedness as blood continued to trickle from the cut from her right hairline. She looked…_threatening_. Her right hand remained tight around her tantō, which still dripped with thick crimson, and her pink brows were creased, frown deepening as she appraised him.

"If you're planning to kill me – at least do it _right_."

Sasuke knew what conclusions were being reached in her mind. She was determining whether or not _he_ was a threat to her – if _he_ was her enemy also. And he wouldn't blame her if she decided that he was; _Shadow_ was, indeed, doing a poor job of being her _bodyguard_.

"I'm _not_ trying to kill you–"

Footfalls on her side of the hallway signaled the arrival of more adversaries; her green eyes blinked twice before she slowly turned her head to calmly regard the three men who had appeared. Sasuke stepped forward slowly, right hand gripping his tantō tightly as he considered the emergence of their new enemies also.

One man's features twisted into absolute fury as he noticed the unmoving men near Sakura, a sneer spreading across his lips as he ran forward with hand-axe held high, "_Leaf bitch_!"

Emerald irises narrowed frigidly as she twisted her body to confront him fully – biding her time – before she swiftly ducked low, dodging the attack by _inches_ as she brought her tantō up to halt the opposing blade trying to decapitate her. She twisted her body, expression composed as her free hand straightened, green chakra bordering the appendage and elongating into a sharp point – before viciously driving the chakra-scalpel into her enemy's chest. Her victory was not celebrated, but instead, she smoothly transitioned her position, kicking out her leg to trip her second oncoming opponent, green chakra altered into a bright blue while her hand clenched into a tight fist and collided harshly into her falling enemy's ribs. He gave an excruciating yell as her fist drove into him, pummeling his back into the hallway rampart, which smashed to pieces from the staggering force, body lost among the wreckage of the adjacent room. A spray of embers, however, caused the Leaf kunoichi to falter, flinching from the heat before hastily stepping backwards and narrowly avoiding the katana that was aimed for her neck – the blade nicked her left cheek, a shallow cut bleeding down her face in small rivulets.

"_You're dead, bitch_!" His eyes were wild as he pushed her forcefully against the wall, taking advantage of her brief imbalance; his left hand was curled around her neck and his equipped, right hand was already pitching forward to run her through.

One moment, Sasuke was tentatively watching the violent exchanges from a few meters away, witnessing as Haruno Sakura fought fearlessly by herself – the next moment, his tantō was imbedded into muscle and flesh, blade knocking against a ribcage as the nameless shinobi gurgled deep scarlet, eyes widened with stun. The Uchiha blinked once before removing his weapon, the body falling heavily to the floor.

Something warm and _sharp_ was immediately pressed against his neck and Sasuke shifted his head, enough to view Sakura. Her left hand was rubbing soothingly into her abused collarbone and her right hand held her bloodied tantō to his skin, expression conveying clear warning and silent threat.

"_What_ are you doing?" She glared up at him searchingly with evident distrust and a fraction of confusion, frowning, even as the building continued to burn relentlessly around them.

Sasuke's dark eyes didn't submit to her questioning stare, he met it without falter, completely collected, "I was assigned to protect you–"

"_Bullshit_," She interrupted lowly, blade pressing a little deeper, but Sasuke wasn't affected. Her eyes were _hard_ as she glared accusingly at him, blood trickling down her smoke-smeared face. He knew that she was digging – this _attack_ gave her the opening she _needed_ to condemn Goro.

Sasuke couldn't allow it. He knew Masaru _wasn't_ behind what had just transpired. If she arrived at the wrong conclusions, Goro would feel paranoia for her allegations and have no qualms in ordering _Shadow_ to kill her. Sasuke needed to prevent that from happening. He needed Sakura to see the _truth_ of the incident – that this hostile confrontation was completely separate from Goro's involvement.

"…I know you recognize these men who have attacked you, Haruno," Her eyes narrowed even further upon his response, "I am not the only criminal Goro has hired. Those men _are_ a part of Goro's guard – just as _I_ am – but Goro has made it clear that you are our guest and that you _must _be protected." It was half-truth, but she didn't need to be aware of it, "Kokumotsu Village is still struggling; and hiring cheap grunts from the Bingo Book is necessary until it is stable. Goro may have foolishly overlooked the fact that some of his hired help may have their own personal agendas, or grudges, against you, to initiate this ambush; however, it's also the reason why he specifically hired _me_. To protect you."

Sakura silently assessed his answer, immediately understanding the logic of the aggressive attempts on her life – whether from the repercussions of past missions or simply because of her direct affiliation and loyalty with the Hidden Leaf. She also couldn't overlook Kokumotsu's unfortunate conditions, which made it a viable reason for Goro to _resort_ to criminal help, at least, from her _diplomatic_ standpoint – but, understandably, she was still skeptical.

She lowered her tantō a fraction, "You're doing a very poor job of _protecting_ me, _Shadow_."

Sasuke resisted the urge to scowl – but she was right, "It is not my intention."

"And this incident _certainly_ isn't helping my _assessment_ of this village and its current leadership," She muttered.

Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly agree. When Goro received word of this – or rather, saw the flames and billowing smoke from his office window – he wasn't going to be happy.

Several yards away, the hallway that led to the exit suddenly caved in and the ceiling buckled and folded – the entire building trembling with failing support, "We need to leave, Haruno."

"Right, I know–" She stopped talking, her chin jerking sideways as something interrupted her verbal acquiesce and stole her concentration. Her brows furrowed with concern before she gripped her weapon and darted forward, down the hall, behind Sasuke, deeper into the building, and only offering the Uchiha a murmured, "_Shit_."

Bewildered and annoyed, Sasuke ran in pursuit of the Leaf kunoichi, his dark eyes trained on her billowing cloak as she hurried down the corridor, ducking low under toppled beams and jumping over piles of debris. Observing her sweat-drenched, ash-covered pink head, Sasuke couldn't help but analyze what had transpired just minutes ago.

He had seen Sakura in impressive combative action before – during the Fourth Ninja War – but not like _this_. Quick, cunning, and _cold_; the skill of her chakra control – transitioning from medical Ninjutsu to enhancing her strength within _seconds_; the deadliness, and lack of hesitation, of stabbing her weapon, and striking her lethal fist, in a fatal assault against her enemies. She had _certainly_ improved.

And the _look_ she had given him – the suspicion and threat as she scrutinized his intentions – it was grim and _dark_; so different from the girl he had grown up with – _different_ from the woman that…she _was_? Was _supposed_ to be? Would become? _Should_ become?

…Envisioned?

Sasuke frowned and immediately shook the thoughts away, his focus returning to his petite companion as she turned into a familiar room – the one with the blown-out wall from her earlier investigation, before the ambush.

Instantly assuming that it was the perfect route for escape, Sasuke was further surprised when Sakura hurdled out, straight towards the adjacent building's wall, and ricocheted off it with forced momentum that had her flying back towards the hospital building and crashing into a window of the lower floors.

_Why_ was she going back _inside_? The structure was going to collapse _any minute_!

Cursing, Sasuke removed a spool of wiring and used it to suspend himself towards the lower levels, entering through the same window the Leaf kunoichi had previously hurtled through, losing sight of her in his brief moment of falter.

The fire raged hotter and more hazardously on the ground level than on the floor he and Sakura had previously occupied. His frown deepened as he rushed towards the room's exit, into the next hallway, searching for the elusive kunoichi, when the left wall, a few meters away, exploded into large chunks of wooden wreckage.

A feminine grunt was heard amongst the chaos, as well as the quick _ting-ting-ting_ of metal deflecting off metal. Sasuke waved away the rising dirt and smoke from the blast to find Sakura slowly moving backwards from the gaping opening – right hand equipped with her tantō, which was deflecting a barrage of kunai and shuriken; and her left hand extended protectively in front of a bruised, yet _familiar,_ little boy, who desperately clutched onto the back of her cloak.

The ceiling above her _groaned_ and a beam from the second level began to slide precariously into the ground floor. A sudden _crack_ was Sakura's only warning before the support beam slid downward, rushing straight for the kunoichi, who immediately turned her back and hauled the child into her arms, dropping her tantō in favor of quickening her movements and side-stepping away from the approaching mass of wood. The charred timber swiped harshly against her left arm, and pinned her cloak against the nearby wall. The boy wailed with fear in her embrace when a pained grunt escaped her clenched jaw.

Sasuke's feet automatically moved forward but a dark chuckle stopped him in his tracks. A man carefully stepped through the blown-out space in the wall – Sasuke instantly recognizing him as one of the verbal instigators of Sakura's ambush. The enemy's darkened irises were trained intently on Sakura's back while she healed her broken arm, both unaware of Sasuke's presence. He held up his hand, where multiple kunai filled the gaps between his bleeding fingers, flinching lightly from the cuts and bruises covering his skin.

The man sneered with thrill, cranking his armed hand back, "I've been waiting for this moment…"

Sakura looked over her shoulder, green eyes narrowed as she set the child back onto his feet. Sasuke removed several shuriken from his back pouch, using their obliviousness of his presence to his advantage. The kunoichi moved, in an effort to close the distance, towards the exit, brows furrowing steeply when she was halted by the restraint of her cloak. She cursed.

"Time to _die_, girl!"

The kunai went flying, steel blades shining against the red-orange blaze of firelight. Sakura crouched low, wrapping her arms around the child and fortifying herself for the sharp impact against her back.

"Foolish."

_TING_! _TING_! _TING_! _TING_!

Sasuke's hand was outstretched and the cool metal of his shuriken was a fleeting sensation on his fingertips. Sakura's head snapped upward at the unexpected sound, head snapping to her right where one of the deflected kunai had landed. Her green eyes shifted, settling on Sasuke with a wary – yet vaguely _curious_ – expression.

"_Shadow_!"

Sasuke lowered his arm, regarding the enemy ninja with calculating detachment, "I warned you not to interfere."

"You can't stop me," He snarled with response, "This woman will die _today_!"

"Touch her and _you_ will fill her grave," Sasuke replied darkly, onyx eyes narrowing with threat.

"Why are you _protecting her_? An _official kunoichi_?" He shouted; his dirtied features twisted with rage.

Sasuke didn't answer. He kept his mind blank – refusing to give his own _conscience_ a reply for his arbitrary reasoning. Haruno Sakura was his assigned _mission_ – nothing more.

_Nothing more_.

_ Crack_! _Snap_! _SNAP_!

"Run!" Sakura shouted as she twisted the boy around, firmly pushing him forward in the direction of an opened door a few yards away – the rampart, that pinned her cloak, began to dangerously buckle, "_Run_!"

So many things happened at once. The missing ninja took the opportunity to charge straight for Sakura. The boy began to run for the doorway, tripping over his feet and falling to the floor with a yelp – the ceiling above him folding precariously.

"You're _dead_, wench!"

Sasuke's body moved automatically. He unsheathed the tantō strapped to his back and threw it with expert precision towards the rushing missing ninja. His heels shifted, chakra gathering at his feet for extra speed and strength, lunging for the boy and protectively wrapping his arms around him, rolling his body out of the way just as the ceiling collapsed where the child once lay. A whimper muffled into his dark cloak, small hands clutching at the front of his shirt, when Sasuke cradled the small body to his chest. He crouched and his dark irises instantly searching for Sakura.

His tantō had grazed across the enemy's torso and embedded into the wall beside him. The enemy ninja had scowled – forced to falter from his assault on the Leaf kunoichi in order to avoid the sharp strike. Sakura wasted no time, using his pause as an advantage. She pulled the tantō free from the wall and cleanly sliced through her cloak, freeing her from her restraint, before ducking low, missing the attack of his kunai's vertical swipe, and slashing the tantō across the man's chest – the wound much deeper and more fatal than Sasuke's initial attempt. The missing ninja stared at her with wide, brown eyes and she stared back with narrowed emerald, before he fell backwards, blood dribbling down his cheek.

"Keep your head down," Sasuke instructed the child in his arms, standing up from his crouch while Sakura maneuvered her way towards them.

"Is he okay?" She asked, green eyes already drawn to the boy.

Sasuke didn't answer, his focus flitting around their burning surroundings in search of an escape route. A petite arm gripped his right bicep firmly, recapturing his attention, and he was met by Sakura's resolute expression.

"Don't let anything happen to him," She bunched up a portion of her sheered cloak and pushed it into his grip, "Stay close to me and you don't let go; _understand_? Don't even lose a fucking _inch_ on me."

Before he could respond, Sakura's attention focused on the boy in his arms, running an assuring hand through his hair, voice softer than when she had addressed Sasuke, "Don't move until we say it's safe, alright?" She was rewarded with a shot nod of his small head.

She looked around, pink hair flying with her movements, until she set her sights on a far wall that had yet to be obstructed by falling debris. Tightening her hold on Sasuke's arm, he watched as her free hand clenched into a fist, blue chakra swirling around her hand and slithering up the majority of her right arm. She released Sasuke's bicep and moved forward, gaining speedy momentum while the cloak tightened, around her shoulders, from his tensed grasp.

Sasuke could only follow, arms curled around the small child, and hand gripping the fabric of Sakura's coat. Her hand cranked back before hurtling forward, with tremendous speed, and the rampart blew apart with a blast of shattering wood. Again, the building shook and groaned with protest, but Sakura pummeled forward, bulldozing through multiple walls, piles of random blockades and other flaming obstacles.

Sasuke kept his head low, grunting with pain as stray wreckage collided into his body – one particularly ramming into his left shoulder and consequently resulting in an irritating _snap_ of bone. The crashing and blasting of weakening wood and crackling fire around them was deafening to his ears. He didn't realize the sun's light reaching his sights or its warmth touching his skin until they reached the neighboring building's brick-wall several yards away, in the backside alleyway.

Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning against the red-bricks with heavy, labored breaths, resisting the urge to pull down his mask and breathe in the fresh air.

He could hear the sounds of urgent yelling and shouting, bouncing off the high alley edges, detailing commands to put the fire out. He opened his eyes to look up at the flaming structure – the abandoned hospital truly beyond repair now.

"…Th-Thank you."

Sasuke looked down at the boy still cradled in his arms, large eyes blinking up at him and young features covered in soot and ash. The Uchiha regarded him silently, expression blank, before setting the child on his feet. The boy looked up at him still and only smiled, taking his silence in stride.

"Are you hurt?"

Their attention diverted to the Leaf kunoichi, who was also leaning against the wall, running a hand through her pastel locks and green eyes searching _both_ their frames with concern – her attention lingering a moment more on Sasuke's sagging, left shoulder.

The child shook his head, "I-I'm okay. Thank you for saving me."

Breathing out heavily, Sakura pinned the boy with a firm stare, but her voice was gentle as she asked "What were you doing in there?"

He blushed under her penetrating gaze, "I-I saw you go in. I w-wanted to thank you for yesterday."

Despite the situation, despite the blood trickling from her various injuries, and the ash that dirtied her face, Sakura's lips quirked into a gentle smile as she walked forward and knelt beside the boy, effortlessly healing a cut on his left elbow, "…I should have been aware of you following me. But never go into dangerous buildings alone – and _never_ follow strangers you don't know. Understand?"

The child nodded rapidly, a blush of shame decorating his cheeks, "Yes'm. I'm sorry."

Sakura's smile widened, standing up as she ruffled his unkempt locks, "Lesson learned. Let's get you home, runt."

Sasuke couldn't help but silently observe her interaction with the child. Her light reprimand – the gentle, coaxing interaction that she exhibited towards the child, while a building continued to burn and collapse a few yards away, made the situation so surreal for Sasuke to witness.

To see the cold-hearted kunoichi take the lives she did – so _easily_ – and yet smoothly revert to a kind and caring woman he was more accustomed to, left Sasuke slightly baffled. Minutes ago she had been carrying a tantō coated in blood, yet now she spoke to the child with soothing tones to keep him from the trauma of his experience, healing his meager wounds with a small smile on her face while still lecturing him to not follow strange people into dangerous places.

Haruno Sakura was the same, yet so _different_, from whom he remembered. She had truly _grown up_.

With a distasteful frown, Sakura ran her fingers through her pink tresses, shaking the soot from her hair. Her other hand kindly curled around the child's and – for the first time since leaving the disintegrating building – her green eyes locked with bottomless onyx.

"Will you be returning to your shadows?" Her question was even, her stare equally so as she assessed both his condition and the way he would answer her question.

Sasuke considered her for several seconds before shaking his head in response, ignoring the way she curiously eyed his dislocated shoulder, "No. I will accompany you."

Her eyebrows quirked with clear inquiry; "Why the change of tactic?"

Sasuke regarded her, inwardly acknowledging that if _one_ group of aggressive ninja made a move against Sakura then there was a chance that another would try also – and if average grunts were daring enough then Nakamura Leiko would definitely be a possibility too. Staying close would only be beneficial for both _his job_ and _her safety_. His response was simple and blunt, "A consequence of circumstances."

Sakura blinked at him, her expression smooth but her eyes still conveying her suspicions, before she shrugged her shoulders and began to move passed him, one hand holding the child's and the other reaching out to press against his left shoulder. He stiffened upon the casual contact, about to jerk away, when he felt a soothing sensation numb the pain of his injury, until no other sensations remained.

He shifted slightly, surprised that his joint had been popped back into place without the, usually intense, repercussions of pain – her healing had vastly improved also.

"Suit yourself," Sakura replied, a half-smirk on her lips as she slid her hand from his shoulder, "We'll take this runt home and then we're heading straight to your boss."

As the shouting continued at the front of the building, urging for the extinguishing of the wild flames, Sakura twisted her body, intent on taking the back alleys and subsequently avoiding the questioning stares and interrogative accusations of others. Her eyes sharpened considerably with contemplation, "I have a number of questions to ask Goro-san."

Sasuke shadowed her movements, not daring to walk beside her, eyeing her straightened back and the hand that was curled around the child's. He wasn't looking forward to witnessing her meeting with Goro – with her intelligence, she might instigate Masaru's paranoia again.

He rolled his left shoulder experimentally and resisted the urge to be grateful.

He hadn't _asked_ to be healed…

…But Sakura had never been one to wait for permission, when there was ever the slightest chance she could help, was she?

The Uchiha sighed, halting his mind from pursuing its wandering thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a long time in coming and a little longer than previous chapters. I was having trouble with the action scenes this chapter and I'm so glad that it's _finally_ out of the way! Meep! How do you guys like the story so far? I hope it's entertaining and the mystery-factor is working. Please let me know what you think with a **review**! If there are any questions, **PM** me or ask me in **Tumblr**! I'd really like to get to know my readers, since without you, this story wouldn't be where it is now! Thanks you so much for your continued patience and support, I hope you'll be thoroughly satisfied once we get to **Story Completion**!

**Next Chapter:** Actually, the _next few chapters_ are going to be super fun for me to write. I love hearing all of your predictions, especially with whether or not Sakura is alive or dead, I should start a Poll…

**Note:** Suigetsu was reading from the _Official Shinobi_ Bingo Book if you're wondering. That might be explored further if I get the chance...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company. Only the dislikable Leiko and Masaru – and eventually, Katsuo. Haha.

**Next Update:** _7-10 Days_

**Wordpress:** SincerelyLen

**Tumblr:** SincerelyLen

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!** I'm really curious how you guys are feeling about the last chapter and this new chapter. And for those of you who **HAVE BEEN REVIEWING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE AMAZING!** _**I LOVE YOU!**_

_**GOT QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS? PM or Review (but make sure you're logged in under a Username so I can promptly respond back!)**_

**~Len**


	8. SEVEN

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** November 2, 2013  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_SEVEN_

"Suigetsu."

Amethyst irises slid in the direction of the low voice, instantly locking on the shadowed form several meters to his right. They moved with parallel pace, and in wary stealth, through the dense foliage of Onkyō Forest, sprinting in quick pursuit of their retreating target. Suigetsu's gaze was immediately drawn to the swirling, black-crimson depths of the infamous Sharingan – easily reading Sasuke's hostility – his_ fury_ – his undeniable, and recognizable,_ rage_; it was obviously displayed in the tautness of his comrade's shoulders, in the furrow of his brows, in the frowning-outline of his mask, and in the unrelenting grip on the hilt of his tantō.

"Nakamura will not escape," Sasuke continued, his voice rougher – _darker _– than before; red-black eyes fell upon amethyst with narrowed warning, causing an involuntary shiver to crawl up Suigetsu's spine, "_No mercy_."

Suigetsu nodded his head once with acknowledgement to Sasuke's _request_. The criminal Mist shinobi was not opposed to violent acts and quite enjoyed carrying them out. However, in _this _situation, he couldn't help his small frown, inwardly speculating whether or not _this _course of action was the best for Sasuke. Perhaps it had been the short time he had spent with Team Taka – in the presence of the gentle Juugo and being surrounded by comrades which, he would silently confess, felt like a _friendship_ – something he had never truly experienced before meeting them – but, while Sasuke may be strong and a fucking _genius_, the Uchiha had also chosen the life of a lonely wanderer. Suigetsu wasn't stupid – Sasuke was a _broken_ man, mentally and emotionally, considering everything that happened throughout his life – and Suigetsu highly doubted that the guy was strong enough to take on this new, vindictive assignment in his current, reclusive state of mind.

Hell, Suigetsu was surprised Sasuke even allowed him to tag along. However, it was probably for the best – he could try to keep the Uchiha in check if the circumstances ever _direly_ called for it…

And, damn it, Hozuki Suigetsu was _not_ going soft – _fuck no_ – but, after the devastation of war that he had witnessed Sasuke instigate, for the sole purpose of _revenge_ – it was like experiencing those previous years all over again. Suigetsu may not be knowledgeable of Sasuke's reasons for hunting Nakamura Leiko, or rather, what his connection, and relationship, had been with Haruno Sakura that her death had _obviously_ affected these negative emotions, but if the Uchiha continued down this destructive path – then he'd _certainly _destroy _himself_ as well.

Unfortunately, Suigetsu never really liked to dispute Sasuke's choices – it was the Uchiha's own damn decision, after all. And Suigetsu desired, very much, to stay _alive_ another few years before dying in some gruesomely epic battle, subsequent to making himself renown in the Ninja World as a true _Swordsmen_ of the Mist.

Additionally, it _had_ been several days since his precious Kubikiribōchō had its taste of flesh and blood.

Suigetsu's hand tightened eagerly around the hilt of his weapon, a grin curling his lips, "No mercy."

The duo methodically continued their search for Leiko as they weaved through the thick verdure and flicked their respective stares across the brown-green expanse surrounding them – a quick hand signal from Sasuke caused Suigetsu to nod with understanding before veering off to increase the radius of their tracking range.

"–need to _go_. Now!"

Suigetsu and Sasuke halted when they heard the familiar, distant voice. The two shinobi shared a glance before slowly creeping forward, carefully suppressing their chakra and encroaching upon a small clearing where the distinct noise of _rustling_ and _rummaging_ could be heard. With a few yards of distance between them, both ninja pressed their backs against thick tree trunks, listening, and biding their time for a surprise ambush.

"The _hell_; what's got your fucking knickers in an uptight twist?" The response was drawled, delivered by a deeper, masculine voice – one that caused Suigetsu to stiffen with mute recognition.

"We're being _followed_, idiot," Leiko sneered venomously, her tone roughened with restlessness, "We need to leave!"

"_Followed_?" He snorted, amused, "Nakamura Leiko is _running away_ from a _fight_? How did something as simple as getting supplies end up with you getting trailed? Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter," Leiko growled, "Let's _move_."

"Oh, come on, where's the fun in leaving?" Metal slowly slid against metal before cutting lazily through the air, "Masaru presented me with some shiny news toys." The air _sizzled_ and _crackled_ with electricity and the clearing lit up for several moments, "It's only _polite_ that I take any and all chances I can get to play with them."

"_Katsuo_–"

"Besides," He interrupted, "They'll catch up to us in no time with you lugging around this _dead weight_."

"_Hey_–" The distinct sound of heavy fabric shifting forcibly was followed by a bulky _thud_ against the forest floor. "Damn it, Katsuo! What the _hell_–?"

Leiko was instantly cut off by a dark laugh, filled with hilarity, "You dropped her–"

"You _fucking_ pulled it from me!" Leiko retorted.

"_Damn_, you really fucked this girl up," He chuckled, his position shifting slightly, "But, _really_ Nakamura? This little thing almost got the best of you? Though, I'll admit, she's definitely an attractive one – too bad _I_ couldn't have some fun with her."

From his location, Suigetsu could clearly see Sasuke tense, his back rigid and his visible eyes _hard_ with anger. Flexing his fingers several times to gain the Uchiha's attention, Suigetsu immediately shot Sasuke a firm look when their stares finally locked – the swordsman's expression was filled with a fraction of apprehension, but mostly of warning. They couldn't afford to behave impulsively.

"Don't touch it, Hisakawa," Leiko growled, "It's valuable. And get ready! We're _leaving_."

"Don't be a _bitch_, Leiko." His response was sardonic, "You and I both know that we're no longer _alone_." His voice projected louder, carrying towards Suigetsu's and Sasuke's specific directions, "Not for a while now – isn't that right, boys?"

Suigetsu muttered a low cuss, amethyst irises flicking towards Sasuke, ready to relay a plan in the silence of their gestures and eye movements – he twisted his head just in time to see the flurry of Sasuke's dark cloak, disappearing, with obvious – _reckless_ – purpose, in the direction of their targets' positions.

Suigetsu gaped. "_Sasuke_, _wait_ – Damn it – fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He closed his eyes, dragging a hand through his pale bangs and down his face, incredulous of the fact that he was feeling _exasperation_ – towards _Sasuke_, of _all_ people!

The Mist Ninja tightened his grasp on his Cleaver, reigning in on his inner turmoil of a failed preemptive strike with another harsh exhale before steeling his resolve and striding, with casual, self-assured intent, into the open clearing.

"Well, well, _well_…"

Sasuke and Suigetsu halted their approach several meters away from the two, criminal shinobi. Leiko's entire body had stiffened once Sasuke had revealed himself, her feet shuffling backwards with clear wariness, her weapon held out and her grey irises trained prudently on Sasuke's collarbone – _refusing_ to meet his dangerous gaze. Her comrade stood up from his crouch beside the tarp, which had been dumped haphazardly on the forest floor – its mass still hidden from their sights.

The man smirked as he rested a lazy hand on his hip, regarding Sasuke and Suigetsu with attentive, maroon-colored irises, sharp teeth peeking out from his bottom lip, and a rumbling snort of amusement escaping him as he studied the men standing across from him. His attention shifted, focusing particularly on Suigetsu.

"If it isn't little _Sui_…" His tone was laced with condescension, ridicule, amusement, and a fraction of nostalgia.

"_Hisakawa_," Suigetsu acknowledged dully in response – unimpressed.

Katsuo grinned, scratching a finger against his bandaged neck while the opposite hand ran through his platinum-purple, mid-length spikes. His gaze inquisitively raked over the weapon held in Suigetsu's grip, "So…it's _you_ who possesses Zabuza's Executioner Sword."

A small, triumphant smirk twitched Suigetsu's lips upwards, "It's serving me well." Amethyst irises sharpened, "I'm looking to add a new weapon to my collection; and I've got my eye on the _Kiba_ swords."

Katsuo laughed, his hand patting against his hip, where two, thin blades were equipped, "Not a chance, kid. They belong to _me_ now."

Suigetsu crouched lower; accepting the challenge as he tightly gripped his Kubikiribōchō, "Not for long."

Amused, and unthreatened, Katsuo switched his sights to Sasuke, whose hostile gaze was trained fixedly on Leiko, "So _you're_ the famous _Shadow_, huh?" Crimson eyes slid with irritation towards the larger man; who wisely kept his stare on Sasuke's forehead, "_You're_ Uchiha Sasuke," He chuckled, "Leiko's mentioned you to me, though I didn't expect the opportunity to personally meet you."

Sasuke didn't respond, glaring heatedly at the duo, briefly flicking his vision downward, towards the grey tarp on the floor, the limp hand peeking, from beneath the blood-splotched covering, was obscured by the shadows of the overhanging canopies.

"So you're hunting that bitch, yeah?" Katsuo pointed a thumb in Leiko's general direction as a sharp-toothed sneer twisted his mouth, "Because she killed _this_ bitch, right?" He shunted his right foot with indication against the hidden mass, using enough force to aggressively jar the object inside. Sasuke stiffened as the blood-stained, glove-adorning appendage shifted unresponsively from the jerked movements.

"Haruno Sakura…" Katsuo chuckled darkly, crouching low and patting a casual hand over the unmoving heap, "Do you need some closure? Do you want to _see_ her? Is that why you're _here_?" His thumb shifted, rubbing in light circles with mocking gentleness, "She's pretty fucked up – can you handle it, _Uchiha_?"

The loose fingers, resting on the tarp, began to curl inward and tighten. With a dark smirk, burgundy eyes never leaving Sasuke's steeply furrowing brows, Katsuo slowly began to peel back the rough material. Leiko's body instantly went taut, snapping her grey irises towards her companion with evident aggravation.

"What the hell are you _doing_?"

Katsuo grinned enjoyably, continuing to eye Sasuke with challenge, "I'm allowing him to see his friend. I'm sure he's curious about what you did to her."

"We're wasting _time_," Leiko argued, black brows creased with mounting irritation.

Maroon eyes met grey and Katsuo looked the criminal kunoichi up and down with grim warning, "You're in no position to tell me what to do, Nakamura. Let me have my fun _now_…or I'll take it out on _you_."

Grey eyes darkened with fury and a scowl twisted her lips, but she crossed her arms over her chest, muttering low, under her breath, "_Asshole_."

Sasuke's crimson-black irises were focused intently on the large hand that _languidly_ dragged the rough material back, revealing, inch by inch, as red fabric, bruised skin, scars and welts, and disjointedly-angled limbs appeared, until finally, pulling back a final, thick layer, scarlet-stained pink hair emerged before the Uchiha's Sharingan-sharpened vision.

Her face was still covered, her head turned off to the side, and Katsuo paused his movements with a feral grin, risking a glance towards Sasuke's eyes and taking pleasure in the underlying _rage_ swirling in their kaleidoscope depths. Sasuke stepped forward, his sweat-slicked grasp on his tantō clenching painfully. Suigetsu's hand immediately shot out, grabbing his comrade's arm and using the strain of his muscles to keep the Uchiha in place.

"_Easy_, Sasuke."

Katsuo whistled, leaning forward as he picked up several strands of pink and brought it to his lips, inhaling it with revel, "Quite the beauty, she _is_, eh Uchiha?" He dropped the soft locks and carelessly swatted the grey tarp from her face – causing Suigetsu to exude more force in holding Sasuke back, "Got to hand it to you, Nakamura – you really roughed this bitch up. No wonder you didn't want anyone near the body."

Leiko remained silent, her narrowed, grey irises watching both Katsuo and Sasuke in her peripheral vision, manriki-gusari clutched guardedly in her bandaged hands.

Katsuo turned her face, cradling the back of her head before lifting it up and supporting the upper half of her body against the crook of his right arm and the bend of his right knee – the shift in position gave Sasuke _full view_ of Haruno Sakura – a sight that had him stopping all his movements in rigid recognition.

Uchiha Sasuke stared unblinkingly at the unmoving Leaf kunoichi just _meters_ away from him. It had been _months_. The strong, intelligent woman he had briefly reunited with was now sprawled and unmoving, her back arching at an odd angle as she leant supine against Katsuo's knee. Her short, pink hair hung limply in a red-streaked mess across her face, the visible skin beneath the strands was bruised and severed, the lacerations clotted from _days_ of mistreatment. Her right arm was bent awkwardly and her left leg was badly bruised – clearly indicating fractured bones within. Her _eyes_ were half-lidded, the fraction of green, seen beneath them, was lost of light. And her lips were parted, dry, and stained with scarlet. The upper half of her body was covered in tattered clothing, and occasional paper-wards were plastered across her torso and neck.

'…_Sakura…'_

"What a creature," Katsuo sighed as he shifted her hair from her face, supported her head, and tilted it upwards, causing Sasuke to jerk in place, "Such a little thing to have broken so many of Leiko's bones…" Leiko scowled, glaring heatedly at her companion with offense, but said nothing.

Sasuke growled low, Sharingan spinning rapidly when Katsuo drew out his tongue and leisurely caressed it up the side of Sakura's cheek, picking up dried scarlet in the process.

"Don't you _dare_–" Again, Sasuke surged forward, but Suigetsu held him back with an anxious frown, digging his heels into the dirt for traction.

"_Sasuke_."

"She tastes so _sweet_." Katsuo chuckled wickedly. He shifted her head, twisting it so Sasuke could fully see her features, "Say your goodbyes and accept it, _Uchiha_; Haruno Sakura is _dead_."

"Like _hell_–" Sasuke snarled viciously.

"Why are you _here_?" It was Leiko who spoke, her grey eyes were narrowed with suspicion, but she kept her gaze directed to the floor, a few inches in front of Sasuke's feet, "What happened in Kokumotsu, you–" She paused, shaking her head, jaw clenching tightly, "You disappeared after that – you could have vanished _completely_ with no one being the _wiser_ of your whereabouts_. _Yet _here_ you are. _Why_? For _her_?" She pointed a finger at the lifeless body, incredulous, "She's _gone. _She's _dead_. Let it _go_."

"I won't rest until _you_ are _dead_, Nakamura." Sasuke's voice was dark and the Sharingan flashed, _morphing_ into different shapes as he stared intently at Leiko.

Leiko's grey irises went frigid, "You think killing _me_ will bring her _back_?" Her brows creased, "You're damn _stupid_. You should have just left well enough alone."

Katsuo snorted, "Now, now Leiko – no need to be _jealous_. So, the man's clearly looking for a _fight_ – we might as well accommodate him." He glanced at her appraisingly, "Although, with the state _you're_ in, you probably can't do _shit_ to help."

"_Shut up_, Katsuo."

"Besides," The hulking man shrugged his broad shoulders as he crudely shoved Sakura within the confines of the grey tarp once again, "Goro wants _his_ head too – we might as well bring in the two people responsible for compromising his most successful black market village."

"…And what am I? Fish bait?" Suigetsu muttered under his breath.

"_Enough talk_," Sasuke snapped – a single, red tear slithered from the corner of his left eye and slowly crept down his left cheek, "_Amater_–"

"I _dare_ you, punk!" Katsuo grinned with excitement as he grabbed the grey bundle from the floor and roughly tossed it towards Leiko, the kunoichi grasping the large mass with a soft grunt, before throwing it over her left shoulder. Her right arm readily held out the chain of her manriki-gusari while Katsuo eagerly unsheathed his twin _Kiba_ blades, "Try it! Use that technique and watch your friend's body _burn_ with Nakamura's! Are you going to risk that?"

Suigetsu growled, releasing Sasuke's arm and crouching low in defensive preparation. Sasuke locked his jaw tightly, glaring at the duo in front of him with absolute _fury_.

"Let's see how _fast_ Uchiha Sasuke is!" Katsuo held up the dual blades, pulsing chakra with remarkable alacrity into his equipped weapons – a ball of yellow, electric light formed, and, within two seconds, he was flinging the contained energy towards the pair.

Sasuke's brow twitched and, with an irritated scowl, he brought his right hand up, his palm instantly illuminating with bright blue light as the sound of chirping birds filled the air. Crimson-onyx irises flared as he shot his hand outward, the _chidori_ elongating into a penetrating blade which effortlessly impaled the ball of yellow electricity, snuffing it out of existence.

Katsuo shrugged, sharp grin still in place, "Not bad." He crouched low, yellow electricity _crackling_ as it crawled up the shining blades of his weapons, "Now, let's _dance_."

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

"_Bye_! Thank you!"

Sakura was more reserved – Sasuke noticed – she was more…_contemplative_. Her smile was small, but still genuine, while her right hand lifted a few inches above her head, fingers curling and uncurling in a silent gesture of farewell. The grinning child of her focus waved a final time before excitedly entering his home and closing the door behind him with a quiet _click_.

Sasuke continued to observe the Leaf kunoichi from his position a few meters away from her. The smile on her lips slowly transitioned into a thoughtful frown and her green irises became shuttered – _unfocused_ – into an even deeper disposition of inward scrutiny. Her hand slowly lowered back to her side, fingers curling into a loose fist as her brows twitched into a downward crease.

Sasuke remained silent. He shifted, ensuring that his hood was still pulled over his head and that his mask was still obscuring his features, whilst maintaining his sights on Sakura.

Her brows had steepened a fraction more and her lips were twisted into a small scowl – it was an expression the Uchiha remembered seeing during the rigorous battles of the Fourth Ninja World War – Haruno Sakura looked _pissed_.

Emerald irises suddenly flickered towards him and regarded him with intense consideration. Sasuke stared back unflinchingly. A multitude of emotions passed over her expressive features, the most prominent being suspicion and curiosity. Then a surprising clarity – _resolution_ – sharpened her features, her jaw tensed with unyielding determination, and a fleeting smirk quirked her lips upward before she was spinning on her heels and walking swiftly in the direction of Kokumotsu's Administration's Building.

The rapid change of emotions caused Sasuke to lift a curious brow of his own before trailing her steps, shadowing her movements as the silent bodyguard he was assigned to be.

Sakura was not idle as she walked. One gloved hand ran through her soot covered hair, shaking the dust from her tresses, while the other hand deftly unfastened her sheared cloak from her neck, bundling it into her arms and leaving her clad in her standard-issued flak-jacket and black pants.

"…You were only hired a week ago." Her words were low, but clear, to his ears. Her tone was more of an observation – a _reiteration_ from a previous conversation – rather than a question. Sakura's steps slowed so she could walk beside him and Sasuke didn't bother to avoid it, opting instead to keep his stare forward and to remain silent, actively ignoring her searching, green irises. Again, she took _Shadow_'s lacking response in stride, "You told me, earlier, that Goro isn't involved with the ambush that was sprung on me."

Sasuke frowned, "…He isn't." Confirmation.

Sakura hummed – obviously unconvinced – but her relaxed response was underlined with a distinctly firm warning, "How well do you know Goro Masaru, exactly?"

The Uchiha's frown deepened with annoyance. An honest response would be that he knew _nothing_ about Goro Masaru and that he wanted to _keep_ it that way.

His mute personality seemed to be entirely expected by Sakura and a soft breath escaped her, closely resembling a poorly suppressed chuckle; however, her tone was still laced with forewarning, "A word of caution, _Shadow_; you may be working for Goro for _your_ own intentions, but don't completely underestimate _his_ personal aims, either."

Sasuke finally glanced at her, confused by her generous offering of counsel and warning, but she was already staring ahead with grim purpose, quickening her pace as they reached the final stretch towards the Administration's Building.

Observing her rigid shoulders, and recalling the calculating crease of her brow, Sasuke trailed after the woman through the empty halls, curious for her next course of action – she was proving to be an interesting ninja to supervise with her manipulative methods of speech and conversation – a fact that still annoyed the Uchiha yet also, _grudgingly_, intrigued him.

'_Respect and impress of her _techniques_…_' Sasuke inwardly rationalized, '_…Not because of _who_ she is_.'

When the duo reached the door to Masaru's office, Sakura politely knocked against the wood before pushing the entryway open. Her countenance was shuddered as she stepped fully into the room, just as Goro whipped around in startle from where he was standing, beside the large windows that overlooked a portion of Kokumotsu, the sunny, picturesque view marred by the smoke of the distant fire that emerged from the abandoned hospital.

"Sakura-san!" His dark green eyes were wide, darting between the Leaf kunoichi and _Shadow_, fleetingly examining their soot-covered forms before walking forward with his arms held out, "I've had search parties scouring the streets for you! The attack–" He sucked in a breath, allowing another look over her figure, "Are you harmed?"

"I'm fine." Her response was firm yet cold. Sasuke watched her, wary of her disposition, before switching his sights back to Goro, who was running a hand through his brown hair, looking sincerely nervous for Sakura's well-being – which was understandable; having the woman killed in his village would surely bring the Hidden Leaf to investigate – an outcome Masaru made _clear_ that he didn't want.

"When I heard about the attack I was – I was _furious_!" Goro scowled, pacing in front of his desk, Sakura's bright green eyes critically watching his movements, "You are our _guest_! I apologize, Sakura-san – If I had known–!"

"My safety is of no concern," Sakura interrupted simply, "_Shadow_ did his job as my bodyguard and I am grateful for the help he provided me…" She paused, side-glancing Sasuke from over her shoulder, briefly, before returning her attention to Goro, "_My_ main concern, however, is for the _people_ of Kokumotsu. These _men_ who attacked me – _your hired help_ – put civilian lives in danger. How can you trust them to watch over this village if they are so quick to turn against you and your orders?" Her eyes flashed angrily, "A little boy almost _died_ today. And your _hospital_–" She took a breath, shaking her head, "–where is your _hospital_? Goro-san, tell me – how can you run a village when you have criminals running free and unchecked? What facilities do you have to mend the repercussions?" Her expression darkened with threat, "How can you expect the Great Nations to stand idle when incidents like _this_ occur?" She crossed her arms over her chest, challenging, "_Shadow_ may have proven his worth but I certainly can't trust your judgment on the rest of the men and women who are serving under you and who are charged with the task of _protecting_ these civilians."

Masaru blinked, several times; stunned by her fervent tirade while switching his stare between Sakura's expectant expression and Sasuke's apathetic features, "It was _one_ group – if I had _any_ idea at all, I would have stopped them. I promise you, Sakura-san, this won't happen again! My men – they follow my orders, no harm will come to you or the civilians – they are _my_ responsibility. Give us one more chance – I offer heightened and _constant_ security by my most elite, for both you and the village. Nothing like this will happen again."

Sakura regarded Masaru intently, her furrowed brow lessening a fraction but her frown remained, "This is your final chance, Goro-san." Her expression shifted, warning, "One more incident and I will be obliged to seize Kokumotsu Village under orders of the Five Great Nations."

Masaru nodded, dark green eyes conveying absolute relief, "Of course, Sakura-san." He turned to Sasuke, "And I'll be _sure_ that _Shadow_-san will provide you the utmost protection during the rest of your stay."

Sasuke scowled, but remained quiet.

Breathing out heavily, Sakura scrutinized Masaru a final time before swiftly turning on her heel and leaving the office, her shoulders absent of previous tension but her expression still firm with intense consideration.

Sasuke would have followed her – if Goro Masaru's softly amused chuckle hadn't sounded after her departure. Wary, he turned towards the older male, frowning deeply upon witnessing Goro's triumphant smirk.

"You did well, _Shadow_-san. I commend you."

Sasuke watched as Goro nonchalantly walked around his desk to take a comfortable seat in his red, leather chair, propping his feet up on the tabletop for extra measure. The pleased look on his face irritated Sasuke.

"You were behind the ambush." Sakura's earlier counsel returned to the forefront of Sasuke's mind.

"Not _behind_ it, per say." Masaru waved a flippant hand, his smile still smug, "I'm not stupid, _Shadow _-san, I know _everything_ that goes on in my village. The men who attacked Haruno were adamant on confronting her – I simply did _nothing_ to stop them."

"Explain."

Goro barked a laugh, "I had my reasons – to test _your_ loyalty and skill." The look he offered Sasuke was dark and scheming, hidden beneath a façade of humor and nonchalance – the Uchiha's fists clenched angrily by his sides. "You _passed_, of course, _Shadow _-san, I had no doubt you would, but it gives me more grounds to rely on you and the lengths you are willing to go to complete your mission." He shrugged, swiveling in his seat, "It was to test _her_ strengths and skills. It was to kill two birds with one stone – if she had been killed, _I_ had no ties to it because those men were out for revenge. However, you two had killed those nuisances, which cleanses my hands of a growing conflict that would have proven troublesome in the future. It worked – like a well-placed trap. Ha!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further and he controlled the urge of allowing his Sharingan to surface – Goro Masaru was more intelligent and manipulative than he initially realized.

"And the _follow-up_!" Masaru clapped his hands together, excitement stretching his lips into a wide and pleased grin, "The _anger_; the _frustration_; the _outburst_! Did you see the look on her face?" Olive eyes darkened with maliciousness, "That's how you do it, _Shadow _-san, take this lesson to heart – you hit a loyal, _official_ kunoichi where it hurts the most – the _innocents_. Her reaction was quite satisfying, ne?"

Sasuke felt his knuckles crack under the fabric of his gloves, teeth grinding together from the blatantly smug use of exploitation displayed before him, "For what purpose?" He tried not to sound accusing, "For the simple satisfaction of her reaction?"

"Of course not!" Goro smirked as he poured himself a glass of amber liquid, "No, _Shadow_-san,_ that_ was an added bonus. My purpose was to have her openly admit her concern about the safety of the village and its people which gave _me_ the opening to provide her with maximum and _constant_ security." He chuckled again before taking a victorious sip of his drink, "I have just offered her the best care and protection from my most elite of ninja without the accusation of _spying_. We just gave her the _reasoning_ we needed to keep watch on her at _all times_." He licked his lips as he rested his head back on his chair, staring up at the ceiling with fulfillment, "Let's see her try to continue her _investigations_ now."

Ulterior motive revealed, Sasuke inwardly cursed. More security meant more of a chance of Sakura getting discovered in her search – which meant an increased chance of her being _killed_ and _him_ being ordered to do it.

"Again, I'm not stupid, _Shadow _-san." Goro's earlier smugness had faded into thoughtful contemplation, "The woman is still _resourceful_ which means your mission is not yet completed. Until she leaves our village gates, you will _not_ let her out of your sights."

Sasuke scowled, annoyed.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"_A word of caution, _Shadow_; you may be working for Goro for _your_ own intentions, but don't completely underestimate _his_ personal aims, either."_

Sasuke turned Sakura's words over in his head the entire night, analyzing and reanalyzing and reconsidering Goro Masaru's level of intelligence and ingenuity. Sakura had been aware that Masaru had been involved with the ambush on her life but the man had been able to _manipulate_ her pure heart and the obvious concern she had for the villagers of Kokumotsu.

Sasuke, himself, felt irritated by this _game_ of cat and mouse caught between two clever forces – in a devious and cunning struggle he didn't want to be involved with. Goro Masaru's shady business put him in conflict with his morals; Haruno Sakura's presence put him in conflict with his past. If he were a better man, he would reveal himself to her – but he didn't desire to put himself in a place that would cause him additional and _unnecessary_ trouble.

'_Then why stay_? _Be done with it all and leave_. _Allow her a final warning of the threat and be satisfied that you did that much. Why feel obliged to remain in this danger? Are you continuing to do this for her?_'

Sasuke ignored the voice in his head.

Haruno Sakura was _one_ ninja. Goro Masaru was the brain and Nakamura Leiko and his many followers were the brawn. She didn't stand a chance against those numbers – she would put up a good fight, but she would be overpowered. While her skill in speaking with silent persuasion was _admirable_, it could only take her so far.

Sasuke stood beside the entrance of the Tanaka Inn, leaning against the brick wall and quietly observing the increased patrol of shinobi that surrounded the structure. Most looked reluctant to be there, others were wary as they eyed the general direction of Sakura's window on the third floor, and a select few looked irritated by the task that was assigned to them. Many shot curious stares towards his own dark silhouette but Sasuke only regarded them with as much threat as any enemy – they might be a _protection detail_ but he was fully aware that they were merely _spies_ to Sakura's movements.

With ninja traversing by rooftops, streets, and shadows, it was a wonder if Sakura really was equipped and _adept_ enough to continue her assigned mission.

The entrance to the Tanaka Inn opened and Sakura stepped out, adjusting a new cloak over her shoulders and coolly regarding the men that were posted around the structure of her stay. The men remained silent, carefully watching her actions as she ruffled pink hair trapped in her collar and walked confidently in the direction _Shadow_ was standing.

"Good morning, _Shadow_." Her voice was light, a frown tugging her lips as she struggled with a lock of pink stuck in her lapels, "Looks like a crowded start to our day." She smiled when she freed her hair from her cloak and finally turned bright green eyes on her companion, "Staying in your shadows as usual?"

Sasuke blinked at her, bewildered by her pleasant disposition, despite the many glares being thrown her way and the multiple bodies that surrounded her space.

Upon his silence, Sakura tilted her head to the side, the gesture conveying curiosity but her smile slightly smug, "Is there a problem, _Shadow_?"

Suspicious, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, though he was still mindful of their company, "No. I will accompany you."

Sakura smirked and she turned on her heels, casually walking down the street despite the many bodies that followed her, "Will you? _Your_ company and the company of so many new faces – It's good to see that Goro-san keeps his promises."

Sasuke followed her, several steps to her right and a few steps behind, still wary of the additional assembly of shinobi, yet more confused by Sakura's acceptance of it.

'…_Was this her plan all along…?_'

"…Ten men on the ground…" Sakura muttered, just barely audible to his keen hearing, "…Five on the rooftops…Three in the shadows…Hmm…" Her expression was thoughtful but still smug, green eyes darting around with subtle searching, critically analyzing _every single face_ that surrounded her.

"Interesting…" Sakura whispered to herself, "Recognize most…Hmm…Need to make updates…Research…Skill sets…Weaknesses…"

As Sakura continued to mutter to herself, walking in the direction of the Administrations Building to continue her _evaluation_, Sasuke allowed the puzzle pieces to fit together in his mind and commend yet another mark of _impress_ towards Haruno Sakura's abilities as a strategizing kunoichi.

_Research_. _Updates_. _Faces_.

Sakura had used Goro Masaru's plan to her own advantage. _This_ had been her plan all along.

While Goro may think that he was keeping _constant_ watch on _her_ activities, Sakura had manipulated the man to bring his _best_ under her open scrutiny.

She was _updating_ her damn _Bingo Book_ – preparing against and anticipating her enemies – accounting their _strengths_ _and weaknesses_, bringing them out of the _shadows_ as she had _tried_ to achieve with _him_ in their first encounter. With most of Masaru's elite patrolling the roads and rooftops, it allowed Sakura the benefit of pinpointing their locations and sneaking by their routes.

Clever – _clever_ – girl.

"Always think ahead." Her soft statement was laced with self-satisfaction but her expression was determinedly focused, green eyes shrouded with thought and her body undoubtedly hyper-aware of the many threats surrounding her, "Never let your guard down…" She glanced at him, her features cunning and defiant as he strained to read the quiet words off her lips, "…But it also pays to take risks."

Goro Masaru was smart but _she _was smarter. _He_ might be two steps ahead, but she was _three_.

Haruno Sakura – and that intelligent mind of hers – she had a plan.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, especially for all of my other stories *cough*_TheCurse_*cough*. I need to work on my life's time management, hopefully it'll get better in the future. However, no promises. I work in retail and the holiday season is absolutely _chaotic_! BUT, to those still following my stories and slow updates, thank you for your continued support and patience – this chapter is dedicated to _YOU_!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Company.

**Next Update:** As soon as I possibly can!

Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting! Any questions or concerns, feel free to leave it in a **Review** or **PM**! I look forward to hearing your thoughts about the chapter/story guys!

Len


	9. EIGHT

**Title:** _Vengeance  
_**Date:** January 26, 2014  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura was dead and Uchiha Sasuke knew that he shouldn't care. But he did anyway.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Vengeance  
**_EIGHT_

"_Shit_!"

Yellow electricity jolted wildly across the clearing before connecting violently against the tree Suigetsu was taking refuge behind; pieces of bark exploded in several directions and caused the male to flinch with irritation, his amethyst irises narrowed thinly. The distant _ting_-_ting_-_ting_ of metal against metal alerted the Mist ninja of a barrage of midair kunai striking together, informing him of Sasuke's general location.

"Come out, come out, little _Sui_!" Katsuo chortled with amusement as the _sizzling_ and _crackling_ of electric undercurrents accompanied his smug attitude, "Show me what you've got!"

"Damn _fucker_," Suigetsu muttered with annoyance, gripping his Cleaver tightly as another bolt of yellow energy impacted against his wooden defense.

The clearing lit up in a flash of bright, blue light as the sounds of chirping birds filled the combat-tensed air. Suigetsu quickly peered around his protective obstruction just as Sasuke flew towards Nakamura Leiko. Sharingan irises spun rapidly and the crimson color flashed with aggressive intent as his _chidori-_covered hand sped towards the female assassin. Leiko grunted, struggling with the weight slung across her shoulder, but her eyes were readily narrowed. She jumped away, hurling her manriki-gusari with her free hand and barely missing the blunt-end against Sasuke's left temple.

Sasuke sneered with mounting anger as he dodged another heavy pitch of her chained weapon, sights solely focused on the woman who carried _her_.

"Your fight's with _me_, little Sui!" The gruff laughter that sounded in Suigetsu's blind spot caused another cuss to hiss past his lips before he rolled, away from the yellow-blazing light that tried to decapitate him, "Pay attention!"

Another series of profanities escaped the pale-haired man's mouth before he swiftly brought his Kubikiribōchō upward in defense, the thin blades of the twin Kiba swords instantly biting into the thick metal and its curved protrusions dangerously close to sinking into Suigetsu's left-side shoulder and ribs.

"I'm waiting to be impressed, Sui." Hisakawa's taunt was accompanied by a feral grin, features lit up by a _flash_ of lightning.

Suigetsu laughed and a single, sharp tooth poked his bottom lip as he took the challenge in stride, "So am I."

Katsuo quirked a single brow of suspicion before a grunt escaped his lips, his maroon-eyes widening fractionally when the pressure he was exerting on Suigetsu suddenly disappeared and he was stumbling forward onto his knees. The discarded Executioner's Sword fell with a _thud_ to the floor, upon a puddle of shifting water.

"The _fuck_?"

Suigetsu's laugh echoed mockingly as the liquid beneath Katsuo suddenly began to swirl and spin into a mini cyclone before shooting upward and colliding forcefully into Hisakawa's chest, throwing the larger man backwards by several meters. Katsuo twisted midair and landed on his feet, crouched low and watching with intrigue as Suigetsu returned to his solid form.

"I see you've acquired a new trick, eh?"

Suigetsu smirked smugly, retrieving his weapon from the floor and spinning it with an effortless flourish before resting its weight on his right shoulder, "Among others."

Katsuo scoffed, "Then prove it."

"_Damn it_!"

Suigetsu's head snapped towards Sasuke's and Leiko's battle upon hearing the feminine curse, witnessing as the criminal kunoichi lost her footing and tried to remain upright, using her unexpected momentum to pedal backwards and avoid Sasuke's tantō's horizontal strike. However, the additional weight over her shoulder caused Leiko to tip over on her right side, causing Sakura's body to slip from her grasp and fall to the floor.

Sasuke surged forward, weapon held high and _chirping_ with bright, blue electricity, his crimson stare flashing with absolute loathing as a matching sneer curled his lips back.

Grey eyes wide, Leiko immediately grabbed the body beside her and wrapped the chain of her manriki-gusari around Sakura's limp, pale neck, tightening it around the fragile skin and pressing the point of the sharp-end just under her chin, "_Stop_!"

And Sasuke _did_ stop. His entire body froze, instantly halting when the shining white-silver chain had twisted securely around the Leaf kunoichi's neck. His frown deepened with absolute rage and his eyes narrowed into thin slits as he warily regarded the weapon that threatened harm to porcelain, cold skin.

Suigetsu's jaw clenched tightly, waiting with anticipation for the Uchiha to run forward and follow through – there was _no need_ to assess the situation. Haruno Sakura was dead. Her body would not suffer any physical consequences. Leiko was grasping at a feeble means for escape.

But Uchiha Sasuke remained still. His tantō lowered, red eye flickering critically as they darted over Sakura's slackened features, tracing over the bruises that decorated the side of her neck, the blood flecks that were scattered across her left temple, and the dangerous blade that was pressed against her slender jaw.

"…You stopped." Leiko's words were whispered, incredulous, half of her face hiding behind Sakura's head and a single, grey eye peeking out from behind a curtain of pastel-pink, "…Let us _go_, Uchiha. If you come any closer then I'll sever her head from her body. It might take longer, but we can still extract all the secrets we'll need." Her brows furrowed, "Although, I'd rather not make a mess."

"Her body is the only thing keeping _you_ alive, Nakamura." Sasuke's voice was dark, resonating with warning, "I suggest you rethink your _threat_."

Leiko's chain tightened and Sasuke's hand _chirped_ with blue light in immediate response.

"_Leave_, Uchiha."

"No."

"_Why_?" Leiko snarled, genteel blade digging a little deeper against Sakura's jawline, "_She_ made her choice! She _chose_ to come after me! Why take revenge? Why be involved? She brought this on _herself_!" Grey eyes narrowed with disdain, "Why come back? Is your hatred so deep that you would track me down simply to kill me? Will having my blood on your hands make a difference? Will it bring her back? Will it benefit _you_ in any way?" She blinked, expression smoothing into passivity, "Or…perhaps your lust for bloodshed may just rival my own."

"I am nothing like you, Nakamura."

"Are you?" Leiko glared at him, challenging, "Six months ago you witnessed me kill those men. I did it because I hated them. I did it because I _wanted_ to. You hate _me_. You _want_ to kill me. _How_ are we different?"

Sasuke's stare flickered towards Sakura, fingers clenching into tight fists, "…We are different."

Suigetsu's brows furrowed with confusion, observing the interaction between Sasuke and Leiko and distinctly wondering exactly _what_ was going on. In the past, during Sasuke's first quest for vengeance, he had been _ruthless_. If he had wanted Leiko dead, he would have had no qualms in accomplishing that goal – even if it meant taking his methods to the extreme. It would have been all too easy – so _simple_ – to strike Leiko in the heart with a _chidori_-covered hand, even if it meant impaling straight through Sakura's lifeless chest.

Sasuke's objective would be achieved. His vengeance would be settled.

What was he _waiting_ for? Why was he _restraining_ himself?

"Your hatred…" Sasuke started softly, dark eyes tracing over Sakura's slackened features. He blinked and the scarlet of the swirling Sharingan reemerged, his gaze returning to Leiko's evasively guarded expression and a steepened crease marring his brow, "It doesn't compare to _mine_." His clenched fists _chirped_ with sizzling, white-hot electricity, "I will herald your end."

"_Fool_."

It happened quickly. A flash of yellow light and the sight of a rapidly moving force shifted from Suigetsu's peripheral vision. Hisakawa Katsuo wore a feral grin as he lunged in Sasuke's direction, _Kiba_ swords equipped in each hand and _cackling_ with flashing, yellow currents of energy. And, despite Sasuke being swift, Katsuo was also fast, and Suigetsu was instantly leaping forward, a swear tearing past his lips as he surged chakra into his legs for extra speed.

"_Katsuo_!"

"_Move_, _Sasuke_!"

The simultaneous shouts immediately alerted Sasuke and he spun on his heels, ducking low and barely missing the first strike of one twin blade. However, reflexes couldn't compete with the subsequent assault from the second. Suigetsu wasn't idle, instantly jamming his Executioner's Sword into the ground and launching himself into the fray by the strength of his arms, allowing his body to _ripple_ in readiness and warp into liquid form.

"You're mine, _Uchiha_!"

"Think again!" Suigetsu grinned as his body impacted against the blade that was about to slice through Sasuke's left arm, the forceful push of his liquid form causing Katsuo's momentum to falter. The majority of his body began to solidify, except for his arms, which kept the weapon trapped within dense fluid and prevented Hisakawa free movement.

Katsuo glared at him, "Your tricks are irritating, little Sui." He snickered, "Now, how about a taste of _mine_?"

The blades in his watery grasp suddenly brightened and Suigetsu immediately registered the dangerous combination of water and electricity.

"_Suigetsu_!"

"Fuck."

Yellow light flooded the forest clearing, everything went silent, and all Suigetsu saw was white. Dazed, he listened as a dulled _ringing_ filled his ears, increasing in volume as the seconds ticked by, until sharp, unyielding pain started to shoot across his entire body, slithering up his arm and through his veins, his form starting to spasm between solid and liquid consistency. He didn't even realize he was shouting in excruciating pain until his body landed in a paralyzed heap on the floor.

"It's been fun!" Hisakawa's distant voice cackled with obvious amusement, "I'll take your Executioner's Sword another day, little Sui. That is, if you live to see it!"

Nerves frazzled, Suigetsu twitched, teeth clenched tightly in an attempt to withhold any more pathetic noises, mind already conjuring the scenario that Sasuke had left him behind to pursue Leiko and Katsuo. The sound of retreating footsteps was blocked from his focus as he concentrated on evening out his breaths, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart, and well aware that it could _burst_ from the electric overload.

"_Shit_!" Suigetsu gasped, left hand clutching at his chest, hoping to steady his shaking body, "So s-stupid. Why the _f-fuck_ did I…c-come along?"

"Stop talking."

Clenched eyelids snapped open and wild, amethyst irises connected with calculating onyx. Sasuke meticulously raked his sights over Suigetsu's quaking body, immediately noticing the raw burn marks that littered his pale arms and sensing the unnatural fluctuations of his chakra. As a regular manipulator of lightning-based techniques, Sasuke already knew what needed to be done.

"Hold still."

Before Suigetsu could respond, Sasuke slammed a _chidori _-charged hand against his chest, eliciting an agonized yell that echoed for _miles_. His body trembled as shockwaves of electricity traveled throughout every nerve in his unstable body, the tension of his muscles tightening up, and his lungs robbed of breath.

"_Fucking shi_–!"

Sasuke's hand clamped over Suigetsu's mouth, muffling the crude words that escaped his sneering lips, and swirling crimson-black firmly met his bleary gaze. The kaleidoscope shapes spiraled at a hypnotic pace, holding Suigetsu's complete focus. Slowly, his body began to relax from its quaking tremors until his sluggish limbs sporadically twitched; his rough yelling diminished into faint groans of discomfort; and his hazy vision darkened until he was finally submerged into the welcoming abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

"Good morning, _Shadow_."

Early morning rays filtered through the kitchenette window and fell in rectangular beams upon the wooden surface of the small, dining table. Roused from his meticulous observation of the numerous patrols surrounding the Tanaka Inn, Sasuke pressed his lips together and slightly twisted away from the pane of glass that viewed the main street, glancing beyond the dark hood that obstructed his peripherals.

Sakura didn't spare her company a glance as she purposefully made her way towards the kitchenette counter, a few feet away from where he was seated, unbothered by the dark, foreboding form that _Shadow _presented, stark against the pleasant sunlight streaming through her temporary living space. She was dressed in loose, comfortable clothing, her right hand scratching through her messy pink locks while her left hand stifled a faint yawn.

She wasn't stupid. A bulge on her left hip indicated a concealed weapon and her green eyes were sharp with awareness despite her drowsy appearance. Her movements were sharp and systematic, even if it was as simple as making a pot of hot tea and a bowl of warm oatmeal.

Sasuke looked away, unconsciously grunting a response of acknowledgement, before returning his attention on the guard units surrounding the building – two men were posted on the rooftop directly across the street; a single shadow shifted in the structure diagonally west, on the second-floor veranda; three chakra signatures flared subtly within the north-side alleyway, out of viewable sight; and a kunoichi and shinobi stood guard at the entrance of the Tanaka Inn, conversing in voices that were muted by the window pane Sasuke was critically observing through.

"…You're quite the sentinel. You haven't moved a muscle since last night."

Sasuke didn't respond and, through the reflection of the window, he could see the image of Sakura turned towards him and leaning against the counter, a single, pink brow quirked with curiosity, and both hands wrapped around her steaming, ceramic cup.

It had been a light yet logical suggestion to have extra security within her apartment throughout the night, especially after the preemptive assault on her in the abandoned hospital earlier that morning. Before Sasuke could refuse – strongly preferring to be as far away from her as possible – Sakura had waved a dismissive hand and had casually offered that another guard – _Ryuu_ – would supervise her lodgings instead. Aggravated, Sasuke instantly disregarded her proposal and had entered the Inn without a word, leading the, decidedly triumphant yet curious, woman up to her room.

Haruno Sakura was damn…_manipulative_. Sasuke would admit that, if he were in the position of working alongside her, he would laud her scheming intelligence. However, as her enemy – as _Shadow_ – to be on the receiving end of her those devious methods, to be uncertain of her mysterious motives because she didn't trust him, it was…_annoying_.

"…Are you hungry?"

Sasuke turned his head to regard her. She was facing away from him, right hand stirring her oatmeal and left hand tapping rhythmically against her cup of tea. Her attention was focused on a scroll laid out across the counter, but her lips were pulled into a small smile, eyebrows raised in an expression of expectancy for his answer.

When silence answered her again, Sakura looked over her right shoulder and shrugged, "I only ask because I haven't seen you eat yet. Did you want something?"

Sasuke immediately glowered at her, "No."

Sakura chuckled at his response, amused, "Is the hostility necessary?"

He turned back to the window but didn't focus his gaze beyond the clear pane of glass, "You and I both know you're not concerned for my diet."

She hummed as she walked towards the living room table, rifling through several documents as she sipped her tea, "That's not entirely true – I'm a doctor. The health of others will always concern me." Her tone was sincere, "But I'll be honest. I wonder what hides beneath that mask of yours…" He glanced at her just as her green eyes shuttered and a miniscule smile pulled her lips, "…Makes me a little nostalgic."

Her last statement was whispered and not for his ears to catch – but Sasuke heard it, loud and clear, and a wave of reminiscence hit him also, causing his knuckles to crack with tension beneath his heavy cloak.

"Have it your way." Sakura organized the papers atop the low table before heading towards the bedroom, "If you change your mind, there's oatmeal in the cupboard, so help yourself. I'll be ready to leave in an hour."

Her door _clicked_ shut a few seconds later and Sasuke was left alone. Returning his complete attention on the patrolling units outside, he aggressively pushed down the memories of soup noodle lunches and numerous attempts to uncover the mystery of a masked sensei.

Scowling, Sasuke mentally prepared himself for another long day of sentry duty, '_…Annoying…_'

* * *

"–pretty isolated village; and the next town is almost two days away. How often do you leave to make trades?"

Sasuke leaned against the brick wall of an unobtrusive alleyway, the upper half of his body covered by the shadows of the high walls while his lower half was warmed by afternoon sunlight. His arms were crossed over his chest and his dark hood shielded his observant eyes, critically watching as Sakura openly spoke with three of her guardsmen.

Security around Haruno Sakura remained unrelenting and impenetrable, yet the Leaf kunoichi maintained a confident and comfortable demeanor throughout the two days since being assigned the _additional_ protection.

Sasuke presumed that Sakura was biding her time. She behaved cordially towards her hosts and dutifully continued her diplomatic evaluations of Kokumotsu Village – and she didn't even _attempt_ to slip by her guardsmen in order to resume her other_, _more imperative and surreptitious, investigations. However, this only put Sasuke on edge, _waiting_ for the moment when she would make her move.

"A-About three times a week, depending on the wares…Then there's the o-occasional priority express shipment, perhaps three times a month."

"_Ryuu_."

"Really? Sounds very busy – I hope Masaru-san isn't working you all too hard." The Leaf kunoichi's green eyes were wide with interest, her voice teasing and her smile polite, but her features still analytic as she regarded the most fidgety guard of her immediate company, "What kind of wares require priority shipment?"

Sakura also had a particular way – _tendency _– of striking up conversations with her nearby sentries – sometimes as groups and sometimes as individuals. Sasuke would examine the interaction with interest, strategically standing far enough away to not be included in the exchange, yet close enough to clearly comprehend what was being said.

Her voice would be light and inviting to their ears – a _disarming_ trait – to unconsciously bring their defenses down. She'd make comments to get a reaction – a smirk, a laugh, a snort, or even a glare. Her green eyes would pierce straight through their gazes, direct and intense, scrutinizing facial movements and mannerisms.

The current situation was a perfect example of her capabilities.

"Well, u-um, most of it is classified…"

"_Ryuu_." The fidgety ninja's companion grunted with warning, glaring at Sakura as he crossed his arms and clenched his fingers in silent annoyance. Their third companion remained silent, standing a little to the side, hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact with Sakura, though a crease of exasperation marred his brow.

Sakura chuckled kindly, "Classified? I'm here for the purpose of evaluating this village and its businesses." Her eyes sharpened and Sasuke could see Ryuu visibly gulp. "Masaru-san knows this. So, Ryuu-san, you can inform me – what kind of wares?"

Feeble and anxious ninja would _crumble_ under her intimidating presence, unintentionally giving away information against her subtle and smooth interrogations.

"W-Well…food? Right, Kuro?" Ryuu swallowed again before turning his head and effectively breaking eye-contact with the Leaf kunoichi.

Other shinobi, who might not say much, would share information through their actions – the clenching of their fingers or even the subtle twitching of their eyes would give her all the answers she needed.

Kuro blinked numerous times as he switched his weight from one foot to the other, "Supplies. Nothing special. Produce from our farm land and product from our local artisans. That's it." His voice was gruff, defensive, and his stare kept shifting uncertainly from Sakura to the ground, and sometimes to the distant south.

Sakura quirked a single brow, "Is that so? Who are your most popular artisans?" She looked around the main street, eyeing the run-down buildings and dilapidated shops, "I haven't seen many successful manufactures; I'd like to be able to speak with them. Can you–?"

"Ryuu. Kuro. Let's go."

Hands still in his pockets, the most silent of the three guards turned on his heel and began to walk away, his posture relaxed but his intentions clear – to leave before his idiotic companions gave up more information than they should.

Kento was one of the _smart_ ones – which were few. These ninja would purposefully ignore Sakura and refuse to say a word to her. In these instances, Sakura would only smile with candid respect, obviously making a mental note that she should avoid those particular ninja for better success of her personal goals.

"K-Kento, wait!" Ryuu offered the Leaf kunoichi a wary glance before running after his reclusive companion.

"Che." Kuro scoffed before following. Their three forms disappeared within the shadows, obviously desiring to continue their assignment of observation at a _safer _distance.

Sakura tilted her head, thoughtfully eyeing where her company disappeared, before a smile twitched her lips. She switched her attention to Sasuke and began to approach him with a spring to her step, "They seemed like an interesting set of men. Very…helpful." She smirked and began to walk down the main street, prompting Sasuke to push off the wall and trail her steps.

It was both amusing and admirable to see her in action from a more _strategic_ perspective, rather than the physical strength she displayed during the Fourth Ninja World War. However, that same tactical proficiency was also applied during her interactions with _Shadow_.

"Oh! Tomatoes!" She veered off the main street towards one of the market booths, eyeing a plethora of colorful fruits, "Yum!" She picked one up, "Maybe I'll make dinner tonight." She grinned as she considered him sardonically, "Maybe you'll actually _eat_ something."

_Shadow_ was regarded by Sakura in an entirely different way than the other sentinels assigned to her. She spoke with him on a level similar to that of an ally – or even a _friend_. She liked to walk beside him and he was the first person she approached, even if it was as simple as telling him where her next destination would be. She liked to voice observations out loud, about the weather or the community, even when she knew that he wasn't going to offer any type of response.

"Would you like anything?" When no answer was given, she chuckled.

But the Uchiha knew better. Out of _all_ of her guardsmen, _he_ was the one to keep the closest eye on; _he_ was the most dangerous of her company; and _he_ was the one she probably trusted the _least_. Sasuke could identify it in the way he would catch her blatantly examining him, her emerald eyes swimming with inward speculations of his personal objectives.

Sakura wanted to keep _Shadow_ very close.

In all honesty, Sasuke respected Sakura and her skills. He was damn impressed with how she caused a turnabout self-benefit by using Goro Masaru's reason of increased security as a cunning tactic to openly analyze her adversaries. Yet, Sasuke also despised the fact that, when those piercing green eyes met his, the wariness and distrust directed towards him left him feeling vaguely unsettled.

_Shadow – _Uchiha Sasuke – was her enemy. That was her belief – that was her understanding – and…Sasuke didn't agree with that.

Sasuke may have stayed under an alias in her presence, but he didn't stay in Kokumotsu Village to carry out his mission to kill her either.

How ironic. Sasuke was pretending to be her enemy when he was far from that classification. He didn't like the way she looked at him with suspicion when he knew that he would do nothing to antagonize her.

He stayed in Kokumotsu Village to keep her _alive_ – and she wasn't even aware of it.

'_Does it bother you? If it does, then reveal yourself to her. Is that what you want?'_

Sasuke scoffed – his thoughts were irritating him. Revealing himself would only cause more problems – it wasn't even an option.

Uchiha Sasuke was _dead_ – that fact would remain – especially to _her_.

There was no need to bring up anything of the past.

"You seem a little distracted, _Shadow_."

Sasuke blinked and he glanced towards his right. They were continuing their walk through the main street of Kokumotsu Village and Sakura had slowed her pace to walk beside him – though he preferred to trail from several feet behind. Her left arm was curled around a number of scrolls, from their visit to the Record's Room, and her right hand gripped a plastic bag filled with fruits and vegetables. Her head shifted, hyperaware of the shadows that moved within dark alleys and atop high rooftops, but her posture remained relaxed. Occasionally, her stare would flick towards some of the surrounding market stalls in absent interest.

Typically, _Shadow_ didn't acknowledge her, similarly keeping his acute focus on the patrolling men surrounding their movements. But, he didn't break stride with her either.

Sakura sighed audibly before something on his opposite side caught her attention. She smoothly cut in front of him to view the stall selling handmade, wooden toys and, after a cursory glance, she smiled politely to the stall owner and continued on her way, continuing to move with steady pace on Sasuke's left.

Sasuke openly watched her actions, storing away his quiet observations, especially now that he was close enough to determine details that hazy windows or indoor shadows normally hindered.

Haruno Sakura was still the same. Her hair was still a unique, pastel pink, cut short, but beginning to grow just a little past her shoulders; and her eyes were still the same large emerald-green. But she was different too. She was taller, growing into a lean, young woman wrapped in hard muscle and shaped by soft curves. Her face was more matured, more angled, with high cheekbones and a petite nose. Her expressions were smoothed and her gait more confident. Eyes, that used to express so many emotions, were more controlled, screened by calculation and wariness. She gave nothing away.

Her steps were also calculated – a feat of a truly trained and intelligent ninja. There was a reason she kept pace with his strides – she was making sure he remained in her peripherals. And she hadn't moved to his left for the simple act of viewing _toys_ – it was a pretense, a tactical move to reposition him on _her_ right side – her _dominant_ side – in case he attacked her and she needed to defend herself accordingly. She, most likely, determined that his weak side was his left side also.

Sakura was impressive. The way she held herself now, as opposed to when he knew her at twelve-years old, had progressively developed.

And Sasuke couldn't help but approve of that discovery.

"…I know your purpose is to keep an eye on me. Not to protect me." Her statement was contemplative, cutting abruptly through Sasuke's thoughts and, when Sasuke fully registered her words, his muscles began to tighten with tension.

Sasuke was also discovering that Sakura was very unpredictable.

When she spoke, her tone wasn't threatening. It was a quiet and casual analysis. However, the fact that she openly _voiced_ her suspicions to him highly confused the Uchiha. Why would she reveal her knowledge of _Shadow_'s mission?

He glanced at her and noticed the small smile on her lips; she turned her head, met his gaze, and smirked, "I'm not stupid, _Shadow_."

Sasuke was well aware that she wasn't. This made him question what her aim was _now_. What was her purpose for telling him what she knew?

"You're a very detached personality." She returned her stare forward as they continued to walk. "Which is understandable considering our particular choice of career. But I can't help but notice that you don't want to be here." He could hear her smirk growing, "Or rather, you are _reluctant_ to be here…with _me_, specifically."

Sasuke frowned beneath his mask, "You're mistaken."

"Am I?" She chuckled, "For someone assigned to watch over me, I can't help but notice you avoiding the act of observation when it comes to my actions." She shrugged, "Take Leiko-san, for example. Should she be in your place, I wouldn't be able to avoid her eyes; she'd probably question my _every_ move; and she wouldn't bother being within _feet_ of me." She side-glanced him, probing, "You're doing your job, but you could _easily_ do it from the shadows. Yet, you're _here_. You're _present_ – several feet behind me or several feet beside me." She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "If it were your_ personal_ preference to be close then you wouldn't be against making conversation with me." She smirked, "But, instead, you make an _extra_ effort that no interaction between us is made." Her voice started to lighten teasingly as she voiced out her mental processes of his intentions, "Which means that you're seriously doing your job, which is why you're so near, but there's something about _me_ that inconveniences you, hence the _reluctance_." She suddenly frowned, "That's…actually quite upsetting to me."

Sasuke pressed his lips tightly together.

Sakura stopped walking and whirled to face him fully, brows drawn together, "Have I done something to offend you?"

Sasuke kept walking, resisting the urge to placate her concerns.

Sakura frowned, resuming her pace with him, jaw locked tightly as she silently processed something in her head, "If I did offend you in any way, then I'm obliged to apologize – I was probably following orders or completing my mission; it's nothing personal." Her voice was light and her brows drew together even more, "…Although, my apology probably won't amount to anything if you hate my guts." She shrugged, "But I suppose it's worth a shot if it prevents my _bodyguard_ from cutting my throat in my sleep." She caught his eye, "So…are you plotting to cut my throat?"

Sasuke stared. Her green eyes were dark, gauging his every response, whether by action or words. He was stunned by her flippant attitude, inwardly hoping she really wasn't so…_cynical_. What was she even trying to gain from this pointless conversation?

"…I will not kill you." Once the words left his mouth, Sasuke felt his conflicting thoughts start to settle – now that it was _said_ and now that she had _heard_ it, maybe – _maybe_ – she wouldn't look at him so…_distrustfully_ anymore, "I will complete my mission."

She stared at him, unblinking and, to Sasuke's irritation, her suspicion increased tenfold, "You know what confuses me most about you – you're a renowned criminal according to the Bingo Books…but you carry yourself like an official shinobi." She turned away, "Makes me wonder about your roots."

The Uchiha tensed and his annoyance heightened, "Stay out of my business."

Sakura smirked, "I promise that I won't pry. But I won't promise not to wonder. You're quite the puzzle, _Shadow_. An…_intriguing_ puzzle." Sakura spotted a group of guards on a distant rooftop and nodded her head in their direction, "You obviously don't trust _them_." Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura shrugged, "They call you _Shadow_. The need for an alias makes it clear that you trust very few people."

Not liking that the conversation was centering on him, Sasuke decided to redirect it, "And what about you? Your _extra_ protection – were you aware of Goro's intentions with the hospital ambush? What's _your_ objective?"

Slowly, an amused smirk spread on Sakura's lips, "…I don't know what you mean."

Sasuke inhaled deeply with mounting frustration, "You're _so_–" He stopped himself from saying _that_ word, but he couldn't stop himself from allowing an aggravated grunt to escape his lips, "_Hn_."

His dark irises darted towards Sakura and Sasuke held his breath when he noticed the sudden tension of her shoulders, _'Damn it.'_

Sakura's steps had slightly slowed and her head had dipped downward. A sardonic smile began to spread on her lips and her expression had taken a more _somber_ shift, "You just–" She paused, head tilting up, and stared at him with shining, green eyes before a reminiscent sigh escaped her, "You…remind me of someone I once knew." She blinked and dropped her gaze back to the floor, "…Always so quiet. Always so withdrawn."

_'…Who?'_

Sasuke didn't know his breath was still being held, but he could feel his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest and resounding loudly in his ears, listening intently to her soft-spoken words.

"…I miss him."

_'Who else would it be?'_

Sasuke slowly released his breath. His fingers clenched beneath his cloak. He swallowed thickly and allowed a moment of brief hesitation before asking, "…What happened to him?"

Sakura blinked and a sad smile graced her lips as she shook her head, "…He's gone."

Her voice didn't shake but her expression was shuttered. Beneath the fabric of his mask, Sasuke opened his mouth.

He wanted to say it. He wanted her to _know_.

'_I'm right here…'_

But, before a single sound could betray his identity, an approaching chakra signature _spiked_ with urgency, heading for their direction. Sasuke stopped walking and, when he glanced at Sakura, her features were smoothed, empty of emotion as she twisted her head, patiently waiting for the person heading towards them.

…The interruption was for the best…

"_Shadow-san_! _Haruno-san_!"

It was the young, fidgety shinobi from earlier – Ryuu – waving a hand in the air, brows creased, and breathing labored as he swiftly approached.

Concerned, Sakura stepped forward when he halted several feet away from them, "Is something wrong?"

"G-Goro-sama requests your presence," Ryuu sucked in another breath, "Leiko-sama has sent word. Her mission has been completed but she's being followed. She needs help."

Sasuke frowned. Leiko needed help and Masaru wanted Sakura to be aware of it? Was this an oversight on Ryuu to share this information to Sakura when it should have only been reserved for _Shadow_? Or was Goro Masaru instigating another conniving scheme to trap – or assassinate – the Leaf kunoichi?

"_My_ help?" Sakura muttered as she fell into step behind Ryuu, heading towards the Administration's Building. Clearly she was just as doubtful as Sasuke.

"He s-says it's a criminal faction," Ryuu explained, "They've been trying to seize our town forcefully for _months_ now. They intercepted Leiko-sama as she was r-returning from her mission."

Sasuke scoffed. So _that_ was his play?

"I see." Sakura's pink brow rose, looking just as unconvinced as the Uchiha beside her.

It was probably a _rival_ criminal market that had discovered Leiko during her reconnaissance assignment. Goro was making it seem like Kokumotsu Village was a victim to this faction's assaults when, in fact, it would be a retaliation move. He would probably see benefit with sending Sakura – if she kills their adversaries the rival faction would target the Hidden Leaf simply because of her affiliation; if Sakura was killed instead then Goro Masaru would have no ties. He didn't give a damn about Nakamura Leiko's safety in the least.

Or, perhaps it was just another planned ambush.

"G-Goro-san is also aware of your skill, Haruno-san," Ryuu continued, "He requests for your help…If you're w-willing to give it."

Sasuke scowled. Praise for her battle proficiency and – _once again_ – using Sakura's kind heart to protect the civilians of Kokumotsu?

"How can I say _no_?" Sakura responded, a wry smirk on her lips.

"It's not your job." Sasuke replied before he could stop himself; he exhaled through his nose, "His guard can handle it. _I_ can handle it."

Sakura stared at him, slightly surprised by his words, and a genuine smile lifted her lips, "But it _is_ my job, _Shadow_. When someone asks for my help – I intend to give it. Besides," She smirked, green eyes sparked with excitement, "Not only do I get a little exercise, but it'll be a learning experience also."

Sasuke's brows unconsciously drew together in confusion as she sped up her pace to enter Kokumotsu's Administration's Building.

'_Learning experience…?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I apologize for the late chapter, my life was a little chaotic during the holidays, but now that it's slowing down, I should be getting a lot more time for some writing. I hope you liked this chapter, I was having a little trouble with the fight scenes and then I got into double the trouble when it came to Sasuke and Sakura interaction (which I really hope you enjoyed – the word play and Sakura's observations, and her confession about missing _someone_ – and **what do you think she's plotting by telling **_**Shadow**_** things?** Haha)

I'd love to hear your thoughts and speculations! We're about halfway through the story! And yeah, a lot of you _do not like_ Leiko, it's kind of funny; I don't like her either – but you'll also see more of her character development in the next chapter.

I still love Suigetsu in this. Poor baby. Sorry for electrocuting you!

Did I mention that I _love_ writing Sakura and her dialogue? It's like every sentence is a secret that she only knows and it's clever in her head and, my gosh, this girl.

And I'm super excited for the next few chapters! Meep!

Is there anything you guys _want_ to see? Besides Sakura being alive? (Because I already know that vote is popular, haha)

Oh yeah, Naruto should be making an appearance soon too. *winkwink*

If you have any questions, feel free to **review** or **PM** me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Co. I own the plot of _**Vengeance**_ as well as OCs.

**Note:** As for _**The Curse**_, this story will be on a short _hiatus_ until mid to end of February, simply because those chapters are a lot longer and more complex to dish out and my time doesn't allow for it. Also, my **Horror Muse** is still sleepy and I'm trying not to reach my deep, dark place since I'm feeling pretty happy – sometimes I have to be dark when writing those chapters and right now, my head's not in it. However, I _am not abandoning the story_! Thank you for your patience and support!

Again, thank you for **reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting** me as an author and/or my stories! You guys are the best! _**SERIOUSLY**_!

Len


End file.
